Keep Your Distance
by Shade-Duelist
Summary: He broke her heart by his cold and heartless behaviour, and she fled her home, trying to heal. When she's forced to return, they meet again. Will he break her mind, or is she too strong to be broken? And will he come out whole himself? TP MTP TM GtB
1. Prologue

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z, nor anything from the anime series. Just an innocent fangirl trying to write out her fantasies here. But the storyline's mine, so please respect that.

Prologue

A beautiful early summer morning.

Pan Son slowly opened her eyes to greet the new day carefully, and she met with the bright rays of the sun. A smile slowly crept up her face as she realised it was already way past her usual wake-up call – and that it was her graduation day. She was going to be holding her high school diploma in her hands at the end of the evening. An even bigger smile arose when she thought who would be standing next to her, holding her hand: her long-time best friend and recent boyfriend, Trunks.

With a happy sigh, she slipped out of the bed to put on some clothes and then went downstairs for some breakfast. Her mother was still in the kitchen, washing the dishes.

"Hello, Pan, honey. Had a good night's sleep?", Videl chirruped, causing Pan to wince in mock pain.

"Wow, summer time everywhere!", Pan remarked – though with a broad smile. "Is there anything left to eat? I can imagine Dad having cleaned out the fridge by now...", she added with a quick glance at the clock.

"There's still some fruit in the basket over there, dear, and I saved you some bread and peanut butter." Pan nodded quickly and took said items from the cupboard: she adored peanut butter, more so than any other food item.

"So, mum, when are uncle Goten and nana Chichi coming?", she asked as soon as she had cleaned her plate, an expecting look on her face.

"Goten's coming around noon, he's supposed to eat here. Chichi-san will probably be here around four, since we have to leave by five. What time'll Trunks be here?"

"He said he'd meet me at the school.", Pan replied as she headed to the front door. "I'm gonna fly over to Capsule Corp. quickly, promised Bra I'd look decent at the reception. See you at lunch!" After going outside, she powered up slightly and took off to the house of her best friend and classmate.

The Briefs and the Sons had been long-time friends because of some vague battles in the past that Pan often heard her father and uncle talk about. Trunks, who was 22 and going to start his final year at college, was born at the time of those fights; Bra, at the tender age of 18 like Pan, had been born a good few years after. The two of them would always roll their eyes at each other whenever one of the adults brought up the nuisance of having inexperienced girls in the family. Even so, they somehow had taken the comments to heart and had followed martial arts classes whereas other girls their age followed dance classes or art classes. Pan had mastered five arts and Bra four (Pan had followed judo before she insisted on taking the same classes as Bra), and that was just before Bra's dad started to train them, learning them about ki and how to control it: they were no girls to mess with.

Pan chuckled as she floated in front of Bra's window: her friend was writing in her diary obviously. She knocked against the window to warn Bra she was there.

"Hey, c'mon in, Pan!" The window slid open and Pan landed on the plush yellow carpet inside her best friend's room.

"Hey Bra! Excited?"

"Aren't we all? Dad went on and on about how he had to go to some stupid formal thing for me...", Bra said as she sat back down on the bed, patting the spot next to her in the process.

"What, isn't he supposed to be proud or something?", Pan asked as she duly sat down.

"Well, you know my dad, it's a display of affection in his eyes...", Bra commented with a giggle. Both girls laughed at that: Vegeta was a cynical and merciless man, but somewhere underneath all the show, there was a heart. "Enough about my dad, though... How are you and Trunks? He's still not home now – Goten should be returning by now, shouldn't he?" It was easy to recognise the anxiety in her friend's voice. But then again, Pan knew very well that her best friend was in love with her uncle.

"He's coming over to my place 'round noon, wanna come too?"

"Nah, he probably doesn't need a lovesick girl around...", Bra said, turning morose. Pan chuckled, it was just like Bra to be pessimistic.

"Then you'll see him at the graduation. Why don't I ask him if he's got a girlfriend yet?"

"Would you?", Bra asked, a bit too enthusiastically.

"Sure, but you'll pay if I get to hear some raunchy story about him and some girl he met in some bar – like last time..." Pan shivered at the memory and continued with a smirk: "That's just too gross."

"Got it: you get details, I pay. Now, for the clothes!"

That evening, Pan went out with high expectations. Bra had borrowed her a green dress that she had said would compliment her slim figure magnificently, and she had been allowed to put on some of her mother's jewellery just for the occasion.

However, her feeling of joy was dashed when she arrived at the school and saw Trunks wasn't there as he had promised.

"Don't worry, honey, he'll turn up...", Chichi said, seeing the heart of her only granddaughter sink, with a gentle pat on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, it's okay.", Pan said with a smile, regaining her high spirits. She walked over to Bra immediately, to get her mind off her absent boyfriend.

"Hey, Pan... uh, isn't Trunks with you?", Bra said. 'Well, there goes that plan...', Pan thought as she suddenly found her cheer fading again.

"No, he was supposed to meet me here... don't know where he is either..." She then saw Bra's parents approach and turned to them. "Hello Bulma, and Vegeta-sensei."

"Hello Pan!" Bulma smiled as she admired the girl in front of her. "You look splendid in that dress, and that necklace is just so beautiful, it goes with your eyes so well." Vegeta merely nodded, as if to acknowledge her, and remained silent. No one spoke of Trunks, and when Goten came to tell her the ceremony would start in half an hour, he even seemed to look a bit sad to Pan. 'Hmm, might be seeing things there...', she thought as she followed Bra inside.

The ceremony had lasted forever but by seven all the hats were flung into the air and cheers resounded over the school's athletics field. The reception was announced and people flocked back in to get to the drinks while the class changed in the locker rooms.

"Pan, I haven't seen him coming in during the ceremony...", Bra said, her tone betraying worry. "What could he be up to?"

"I don't know either... I've sent him three text messages already, and he didn't answer even one of them. Maybe I should fly over to your house and look for him there?"

"Go ahead, Pan, I'll tell your parents where you are..." Bra said as she hung her robe from the clothes hanger. "He's probably forgotten all about it and went straight to bed."

"Maybe...", Pan said, and then she took off, leaving Bra to go to her parents and Pan's.

'Luckily I've grown up around Capsule corp., so I know where Bulma keeps the key to this place...', Pan thought as she landed at the front door. She took the key from the mailbox and opened the door. On the table were an empty bottle of wine and one glass. 'Odd, I didn't know Trunks drank wine...' She proceeded to the floor on which Trunks' room was situated and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, she opened the door...

Trunks was lying on his bed naked, his hands and mouth all over some equally naked blonde, who had one hand wrapped around his head and one around his waist. Pan could only watch in shock as her boyfriend moaned out the girl's name... 'How can he, he's mine, it should be me lying in that bed, it should be my name he...'

She suddenly stumbled back into the hallway, and then, with a shriek of anger and deep hurt, ran down the stairs, throwing herself blindly out of the front door and powering up immediately, leaving a lighting trail in the sky...

"Oh shit!", Goten cursed as he felt Pan's ki spike. After what Bra had told him, and after what he had seen and heard that day, he instantly knew what was wrong. "I'm going to your house, Gohan. She's... I gotta explain..."

"Go ahead...", Gohan said as he and Videl blinked in confusion. "Call us when you're there and tell us what's going on, will you?"

"I can tell you that right now, she's just had her heart broken by that baka I call a friend.", Goten said grimly before running outside and taking off.

He found Pan sitting on her bed, crying vehemently. As she heard her door open, she looked at her uncle in confusion, while he could only look at his niece with deep remorse.

"Uncle Goten...", she sobbed. He walked over to her and took her in his arms, where she cried for what seemed like hours. "He..."

"I know what he did, and I'm so sorry...", her uncle said as he straightened himself. Looking directly in her eyes, he saw no anger towards him – only hurt and confusion.

"You knew? ...How?"

"Trunks was really happy with you at first, he couldn't stop speaking about you the first weeks! But then, after about a month or so, he seemed to grow more and more silent. He started going out at weird – regular – hours. Then, today, he brought her to our dorm. I found them kissing on our sofa. I got angry, asked him how he thought he could do that to you. He said... terrible things about you, Pan-chan..." At that point, Goten didn't even dare look at her anymore.

"Tell me.", Pan spoke, the soft command not going unnoticed.

"He told me you were frigid, and that you'd repelled him every time he wanted to get you into bed. He was joking to Marron – that girl – that you were just a naive and dreamy little girl that was being prudish for no reason... Oh Pan, I'm so sorry for not telling you!" By that point, Pan looked about ready to kill. "Just... don't kill him... He may be a dirtbag, but he's still not that low to deserve this. I'm just glad that he never got you to sleep with him..." He hugged his niece again, and then sat up. "He's coming here..."

"Stay. I can use your support, uncle 'Ten...", Pan whispered as she dried her tears. Goten nodded softly.

"If you need me, I'll be here by your side until it's over." The silence that fell in the room then was deafening: Trunks could feel his heart sinking as he entered. 'She's not crying – or not anymore – that's no good sign. Goten's here too, not a good sign either... He wouldn't tell her, would he?' He knocked on her door for good measure, then entered – and immediately took an involuntary step back.

Pan's ki flared out around her, creating a cold wind in her room. Goten stood next to her, looking at Trunks with a cold glare.

"Pan, baby, I...", Trunks started, and then, seeing she didn't speak: "I came to apologise. That girl came over for some pointless thing and she seduced me, really... and it will never happen again... Please, forgive me...", he said, with a silly smile and pleading eyes.

"How dare you?!" Pan's voice nearly knocked him back, and he looked up to her incredulously, almost angrily. "How DARE you come here and apologise! You weren't seduced, you were seeing her for weeks! She didn't come over, you invited her there! You probably thought 'Capsule corp. is empty anyway, why don't I bring HER over to screw her since I can't get in my girlfriend's panty!', you asshole! And forgive you – even not if the world will crumble here and now! You probably thought you could still have me and screw that blonde at the same time! Get out of here, you disgust me. We're done. Forever." Trunks could only stare at her incredulously as she turned her back on him. His confusion slowly turned into anger as he realised she had turned him down.

"You little bitch...", he hissed, upon hearing which Goten's ki spiked dangerously – Trunks didn't pay it any heed. "Yes, I was seeing that girl longer than today. But if you hadn't been so frigid I never would've needed to go to her! If only you'd slept with me, you wouldn't have lost me to someone who would!" He spat every word out, contemptuously glaring at her, which only served to heighten her – and Goten's – rage. "Besides, maybe even if you'd slept with me..."

"So you're saying you didn't want me, just some whore who you could sleep with and who wouldn't fuss over you screwing everything with a skirt?", Pan said, her eyes large and on Trunks. Trunks 'hmph'ed and nodded, but suddenly found himself beaten to the ground. Pan stood over him, her hand glowing with her ki – 'since when does Pan have bright red hair?', Trunks thought as he rubbed his hand over his jaw, which was far more painful than he had expected, 'Maybe I have a concussion – ouch!'. "You pathetic excuse for a man!", Pan howled, "You thought I'd be easy to please! You thought I was just some kid – give me some candy and I'll be meek as a lamb! Well, you were wrong. Get out of here now before I kill you – or Goten or dad does." Looking to the door, he saw everyone standing there – everyone, including his parents and Bra. They all looked at him in indignant rage.

"Y-you...", he started, but was roughly jerked from the ground by his father.

"Boy! Come with me! I don't know how I will punish you for insulting Pan so, but I will think of a very painful way, I'm sure, together with Kakkarott's two brats! I'll teach you what's coming to you if you treat a woman that way!" Bra merely ran over to Pan, who had powered down and slumped on the side of the bed.

"Pan? Pan-chan, I'm so sorry... He's filth, absolute filth, and I don't want to speak to him anymore..." Pan smiled weakly.

"Be hard on him, Bra, as hard as a rock..." And then she was unconscious...

The next day mirrored Pan's mood: dark and gloomy.

Pan went downstairs the next morning for her breakfast and found her parents sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her. Her mother immediately came to her and hugged her.

"Oh, Pan... I feel so sorry for you, and it seemed to work out so very well..." Pan smiled weakly in her mother's embrace as she looked up into her face.

"He's just a low-life bastard – eh, sorry dad – but he is a low-life guy to treat me that way. I never want to see him again..." Pan gulped: what she was about to ask her parents was going to be hard, not to mention expensive, but she just had to ask. It was the only way that she could safely avoid Trunks. Gathering courage, she took a deep breath and continued: "...and I have just the way to make sure that I never have to see him again." Her parents were baffled.

"What do you mean, Pan dear?", Videl asked, her voice tinged with anxiety and anticipation of the worst.

"Mom, Dad, I know where I want to go to college..."

_A/N: Greetings. Just a short note here to enlighten you on this story. First off, this story is slightly AU (alternate universe) since I know as well as all of you faithful DBZ fans out there that the ages are not as they are in the series. But I've tried to make it fit a bit. Goten and Trunks were born during the final battles of the Z gang, Pan and Bra after. The ages are: Trunks and Goten - 22; Pan and Bra - 18. If anyone is out of character, don't hate me. The story practically wrote itself._

_Updates will be every week on Thursdays or Fridays (or at least, I'll try to update every week). Reviews will make me a happier person, so go ahead._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this story!_


	2. Haunting memories

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 1: Haunting memories

"_Mom, Dad, I know where I want to go to college... It's this top-of-the-line university in America, it's one of the finest in the world and it's ideal for me to get my degree in computer sciences – but the only downside is that I'll need to live in America... and of course that it's nearly impossible to pay..."_

"_Panny, 'impossible' is not in the dictionary of our family. We've saved your entire life for your college fund – you have a small fortune at your disposal, plus you still have the winnings of the Budokais you've participated in set on a bank account somewhere, haven't you? Those should be enough for you to buy a nice little apartment there." Pan blinked, unable to fully digest what she'd just heard._

"_But dad, it's America we're talking about... that's thousands of miles away..."_

"_If it'll keep your ex-boyfriend at a distance," Gohan said with a set jaw, "it's no problem for me..."_

Pan still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky she was: not only had her parents allowed her to go to America, they had also offered her the ability to come home – which she had only done the first two years. Bulma had given her a ki-hiding bracelet at her departure, and Vegeta had given her a capsule GR in which she could train while her ki remained hidden for the outside world. 'What was it again that he had said? "You're the first female Saiyan to ever turn Super" or something?', Pan thought. She had been baffled to see that she sometimes had a mysterious change of hair-color, and probably eye-color too, from black into flaming red. Nevertheless, she had only on rare occasions seen the change occur – occasions that she cherished because of the sudden flow of energy through her veins. 'That's what Dad meant when he said turning Super brings out new reserves of strength and stamina in you...', she had realised when she had first felt it. Or rather, felt it again... at that thought, Pan shook her head. 'That time's past me now...'

"Penny?" Pan turned her head as she heard her 'name' mentioned by one of her colleagues – Americans mispronounced the a in her childish nickname. "Hand me that sandwich over there, the one with the mustard dripping out of it. Careful now, don't spill any on your keyboard – mustard won't fry keyboards, but it'll stink like hell when it solidifies..." She chuckled as she went for the sandwich.

"Franny, is there anything you won't eat?" Her co-worker, Francesca, shrugged as she took a large bite from the sandwich offered to her.

"Sudn't no, Pemmy, weely dunno...", she made out with a mouth filled with mustard and bread – 'and who knows what else', Pan thought with a shudder. "But hey, would ya still love me when I'd be all peckish and sayin' 'I don't wanna eat this and that and such and so on and so forth'? Huh, wouldya?"

"I'd sleep sounder not having to wonder what your next breakfast'll be...", she said with a wink. Next to being co-workers, Francesca and she shared an apartment to make it easier on them both – it was only ad interil work they did, not a real job, so they had to pay the rent somehow.

"Oh, ha ha...", Francesca replied in mock indignity. "Say...", she said after a moment of silence, becoming serious again, "Would you mind if Trent came over tonight? We were s'posed to go to some boring science convention this weekend, but his arrangements fell through and he's gonna have to miss me... Pretty please?" Pan was confronted with her roommate's puppy-dog eyes, and as usual, she gave in.

"Sure... I'll just go spend the night at Lil's, then, as usual..."

Lilian, Pan's old mentor from her starting days at university – and one of the only ones able to pronounce Pan's name as it was supposed to sound, chuckled as she heard Pan apologise for her imposing – again. She herself had been a senior when Pan was a freshman, and she had showed Pan around the city, helped her with exam planning and such. The two had become friends, and had stayed friends over the next five years – Pan had hooked her up with a few handsome men, and when she got married to one of them, Pan was the only one that cried of happiness along with her mother. In return, she had set Pan up with some decent men herself, but Pan had never started something serious with them. Often had she wondered whether Pan had been hurt by someone before, but she hadn't dared to ask...

"Pan, don't apologise, you know my house is always open to you! You'll know where the spare bedroom is by now, no doubt?"

"Yes... sorry again..."

"Don't worry about it, Matt and I even start to view you as another part of our family! Besides, my sisters and Matt's father stay here often, so we're used to having guests around. ...Yes, I'm sure it's okay.", she calmly continued as she saw Pan open her mouth to ask if she really was okay with it. "Now get inside, it's getting cold in here..."

"Pan?" Both women sat in the living room, with a glass of wine, talking leisurely. "Why don't you have a boyfriend yet?" Pan could only stare at her friend for asking such an intimate question so boldly, but then again she understood why she would ask it.

"Please, promise me you won't tell anyone else about this...", she asked softly, and once her friend had nodded, she continued half-whisperingly: "Six years ago... I had this friend, named Trunks." Lil inhaled sharply upon hearing that, but Pan seemed not to notice. "After a long friendship, we suddenly started feeling more than friendly towards each other. We became a couple and did things couples do: we looked at the stars together, we had dates, we'd cuddle and kiss. But I didn't want to sleep with him until I could be sure that he meant it seriously – seeing as he's four years older than me, and was a college junior at that time. He'd said he was okay with that, but became a bit more distant... Then, at my graduation, he didn't show up. I got worried and went to look for him... and found him in the arms of some blonde slut."

"Oh, man, Pan, that must've sucked!", Lil all but exclaimed.

"Well, that's not the worst part...", she said, and now the face of her friend became even more shocked. "My uncle, who happened to be the guy's best friend, told me what kind of horrible things my so-called boyfriend had said about me to his love interest. Needless to say I scared the shit out of him. Fortunately for him, my uncle had asked me not to kill the bastard... but unfortunately for him, my parents were alarmed by my uncle and came to my house – just in time to hear him spill his guts about cheating on me and what he really thought of me. My boyfriend's parents, who had also been at the graduation – they have a daughter my age, who is a close friend to me – and who had also come along with my parents, were pissed beyond anyone's imagination." Pan snickered as she remembered how enraged Vegeta had been. "His father is not one to mess with..."

"Hey, about that guy... Trunks... he doesn't happen to be...", Lil started hesitantly, but Pan cut her off, replying almost boredly.

"Yes, he's Trunks Briefs, most wealthy man in the world and until late this summer the world's most eligible bachelor. His fiancée happens to be the girl I caught him with, and he's only going to marry her because she lets him sleep around." Pan took a sip from her glass of wine, which was nearly empty, and raised an eyebrow. "Everyone was just so happy that he hadn't slept with me – including myself."

"Pan, do you still love him by any chance?", Lilian asked, the bluntness of the question sending a blush to Pan's cheeks. She didn't blush out of shyness, however, but out of shame.

"He's broken my heart, called me a whore and a child – but yes, I still love him somewhere. We used to be friends, until he changed towards me and girls in general. And he's hot – I can't look at a photograph in the paper without tracing the contours of that body, and finding I still know it well..." She looked at her friend, who sat in the easy chair with a soft smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, just out of curiosity, darling! But... if he would offer you his heart again, would you take up on his offer?" That question caused Pan to contemplate the idea seriously, and after a few moments, she looked at her friend again.

"Never in a million years. I gave him my heart once, and he threw it away..."

"You remember that, girl. He's a bastard, and you're best off being as far away from him as possible. But don't let your experiences with him stop you from living on the dangerous side and loving someone."

"Could that be possible? Can there be someone out there that can make me forget all about my broken heart?", Pan asked melancholically, the wine slowly taking effect.

"Why, of course. To every lonely heart there's a counterpart!", Lil said, and then rose. "Enough with the philosophical nonsense, let's get off to bed. Matt's probably snoring his heart out already..."

The next morning, after Pan had said goodbye to her friend with the promise to at least go out again, she set out to the bus station to catch a bus to her apartment ten miles down the road. As she stood waiting, an anxiety of sorts came over her, making her shiver for one brief moment. 'What was that about?', she thought as people cast her sideways glances, making her blush slightly in embarrassment.

"Pan, there's a letter on the kitchen counter for you! Must be from your family, it's rather heavy...", Fran's voice drifted from the bathroom as Pan entered. Pan snickered as she noticed the messy state the living room was in and went to the kitchen to inspect the letter she'd received. The first thing she noticed was that the address was written in Bulma's handwriting, not her parents'. The second thing she noticed was the letter bearing the CC logo. And when she read the letter, she could only gasp...

"Pan, what's the matter?", Fran's worried voice preceded her into the kitchen. Pan sat on a chair in the kitchen, letter still in her hand, looking shocked and dazed. "Hey, Pan, what's wrong?"

"I..." Pan shook her head vehemently, as if not believing the contents of the letter and the documents that were included. "I have to go back..."

"Back? Back where?"

"Home... Japan... back to my parents and friends, but also back to _him_..."

By that evening, Pan had settled everything. She had presented her letter of resignation to her boss, settled the rent with Francesca, said goodbye to her friends and colleagues, and packed her bags. Francesca was beyond consolation – "You're really going? For good? As in 'never returning, take care, I'll write sometime'?" – while Lil took the news pretty well – "Oh... but write to me often, and I'll try to call sometimes. I'll miss you...".

Pan sat on the edge of her bed with a sense of dread. She had to return the next day, the letter had made sure of that. The reason for her to return? She didn't know. All kinds of questions coursed through her head, most of which beginning with 'why', and she felt insignificant, almost as insignificant as she had felt that other evening...


	3. Home again

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 2: Home again (across the seas)

"_Dear Pan,_

_first of all, how are you? It has been so long since I or the others have seen you – four years since last August – well, I really don't know where to start! But I guess there's time for that later._

_I'll get straight to the point then. Some recent developments require that you come back to Japan immediately, probably permanently. Besides the fact that your parents and friends would like that very much (especially Bra and Goten), there's unfortunately some bad news involved – and some good news._

_Included with this letter, you'll find a one-way ticket to Japan from New York and two paper clippings. The ticket is for Wednesday the seventh of November, which should be two days after this letter arrives. You'll know the reason for that when you look at the paper clippings._

_With sincere regards,_

_Bulma Vegeta-Briefs, head of Tech department, CC."_

Pan looked at the two paper clippings again as she sat in the plane, unable to sleep. The first one showed her one grandfather, Hercule Satan, under the heading 'World Martial Arts Champion died in sleep' – it filled Pan's heart with a sadness she managed to keep inside, though her eyes brimmed with tears of disbelieving indignity. The other showed her other grandfather, Son Goku, under a Japanese title Pan found difficult to translate after six years of not reading any Japanese and which read 'Exploring the unknown – space traveller Son Goku speaks of his adventures in the universe'. And they both left her there: Pan Son, twenty-four, mourning for one member of her family while rejoicing for another.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are currently preparing for landing. Please fasten your seatbelts and place all tables back into the upright position. Thank you for flying with J-Am Air." Pan sighed as she put the clippings back into the pocket of her coat and clicked her seatbelt shut. 'Well, here I am, back at my starting point...'

Pan figured no one would be waiting for her – she assumed that, since Bulma had written the letter, everyone else was too busy preparing the funeral and such – so it came as a surprise to her to see a woman with blue hair walk briskly towards her.

"Bulma?", Pan asked hesitantly as the woman stopped in front of her. She did look like Bulma: dressed in a tight baby-blue shirt with a bleached jeans underneath, which contrasted to the high-heeled shoes that clicked on the floor.

"My goodness, no, Pan! Have I changed so much then?" And then it clicked for Pan.

"Bra! Oh, I'm so sorry, you look so much like your mother! And I mean that in a good way.", she said with a shy smile. "How are you?"

"Fine, perfectly fine. And you? ...Oh, I'm sorry...", she corrected herself as she saw Pan's features cloud over. "I can't believe it too. About both of them, I mean. First Satan-san dying... and then Goku-san's return, together with that Uub guy."

"Hmm, I guess... it's not a sad nor a happy thing...", Pan said slowly as the two of them walked outside. "Grandpa Hercule died in his sleep, so he didn't suffer. And Grandpa Goku surely feels sorry for his being away so long." She then looked up to Bra with a small smile. "But I won't concern myself with the funeral just yet. I'm first going to go to... eh... where exactly are we going?", she asked Bra as she involuntarily scratched the back of her head – a family habit.

"We're going to my place!", Bra said enthusiastically as she put Pan's bags into the trunk of her car with ease, causing Pan to smile.

"I see you haven't stopped training!", she said as she sat down at the passenger side. "I suppose your place is still Capsule Corp.?"

"Oh, no, I've moved out three years ago. I now live in this gorgeous little house at the edge of the city!", she said, and then started rambling on about how difficult it was to move out with her mother fussing over her. 'At least she makes it a warm welcome...'

Bra's house was not at all what Pan had expected of her, however. Instead of a rather cool interior, she found it to consist of warm, rich colours and filled to the brim with all manner of exotic furniture and decorations. And to her surprise, she found various toys lying around on the floor, especially for young children.

"Bra! I didn't know you had a kid already!", Pan explained, and as if on cue, two small boys came running out of another room.

"Mommy, mommy, we missed you!", they said as they each hugged one side of her. Bra chuckled and hugged them briefly before turning back to her friend.

"Pan, let me introduce to you: Gosei and Goyun. 'Sei, 'Yun, this is your auntie Pan! Auntie Pan is a very good friend of mommy, so what do you say to her?"

"Hello, Auntie Pan, how are you?", both boys said politely and with a little bow. Pan laughed lightly and bowed back.

"Hello Gosei and Goyun, I'm fine, how are you?" She smiled as they resumed their toys and started enacting some battle which resembled the last Budokai. "Bra, how old are they now?"

"About four. Last time you visited, didn't you wonder where I was? ...Mom had just been to visit me in the hospital when you arrived... I asked her not to tell you because I wanted to see you myself, but you left so quickly..." She was interrupted, however, by a familiar voice issuing from the kitchen.

"'Sei, 'Yun, come and get it! Bra, who's visiting?" And, sure enough, from the kitchen came her uncle Goten, wearing an easy sweater and some loose-fitting sweatpants. "Panny!"

"Uncle 'Ten?", Pan said, taken aback. Of all the people, he had been the one she had least expected to see.

"Oh yeah, Pan, meet the father of my children and soon to be my husband, Goten Son.", Bra said while rolling her eyes. "We got together about two months after you left for America, Pan, but we had to keep it a secret. My dad beat up all my other boyfriends, so I at least wanted to keep Goten safe from him. But one night, we kind of forgot our heritage and slept together under a full moon... My dad didn't beat Goten up much, but he's still glaring daggers at him. Poor dad, you'd think he'd like the prospect of getting grandchildren..."

"Well...", Pan said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she sat down, "you two have a lot to tell me!"

The next day, Bra woke Pan up early. The smell of breakfast drifted from the kitchen and Pan was sitting there in no time.

"Pan, you should go to your parents now. They don't know my mom got you back here. Go light up their day." 'And their life, once they hear you're here to stay.', Bra added in thoughts. Pan smiled and seemed to have guessed her thoughts.

"Yes, I expect they'll be pleased to hear I'm here to stay..." She smiled weakly. "I hope they've been well...", she said as she swung her legs down the chair. "Well, I'd better go and find out, hadn't I?", she said as she went outside, leaving Bra confused and anxious. 'I hope to god that she's read the letters her parents have sent her...', she thought, 'otherwise she's in for a shock...'

Pan was speeding to her parents' house with her Capsule car (a brilliant orange convertible) and listening to the radio. 'Funny how not much seems to have changed, yet all the things in my life have... sometimes I wish I never had to leave – until I remember what horrible thing drove me to it...', she mused with a frown. The song on the radio was an older one, and Pan sang a few lines while driving through the vast forests towards her parental home.

"... I'm sick and tired

of always being sick and tired.

Your love isn't fair,

You live in a world where you didn't listen

And you didn't care

So I'm floating

I'm floating on air..."

Pan got out of her car after having pulled up by the low brick wall surrounding the homes of the Son family. Hesitantly, she opened the gate and walked towards her parents' house. No one seemed to be home: the lights weren't on and there was no smoke issuing from the chimney. 'Maybe at nana's house...', Pan thought as she walked back a bit to the path to Goku and Chichi's house. She knocked briskly on the door and was rewarded with faint sounds coming from the inside. The door slowly opened and...

"Pan? Panny?!" Her grandmother softly whispered, as if she was unable to believe who was standing in front of her.

"Hello, nana Chichi...", Pan said, suddenly blushing. 'I didn't realise grandma had that many wrinkles!'

"Panny, it really IS you! Goku, Gohan, Videl-san! Look who's back home!" Before she could protest, Pan was dragged inside – and into the surprise of a lifetime.

Her grandfather looked youthful as ever, given his heritage, as he was sitting in an easy chair, with a baby on his lap – 'Whoa, hold the phone – a baby?', Pan thought, not even noticing her parents until they both hugged her simultaneously.

"Pan, oh, I've missed you so much!!", Videl exclaimed as she held her daughter at arm's length to take in how much she'd grown up. "You've certainly changed for the better, look how beautiful you are!"

"Yes, almost as beautiful as your mother", Gohan added as he smiled. "I suppose Bulma did this? Told you about the funeral?"

"Yes. But now I'm back, probably to stay indefinitely.", Pan stated with a smile. "And by the looks of it, there's much you need to tell me. Like how come there's a baby sitting on grandpa Goku's lap..." Upon mentioning it, Videl blushed, but Gohan became upset.

"You mean you haven't gotten our letters? Not one of them?"

"N-no... I mean, I DID send you guys my last address in the States, didn't I?" Pan hesitantly questioned, more to herself than to her parents. Then, suddenly realising where it had gone wrong, she sighed. "Of course, I didn't give you my last address, only my second last... Malicious owner kicked me out after three months without even giving me notice, just because I demanded he fix the light in my bathroom..."

"Anyway...", her grandmother interrupted, with a broad smile on her face as she seemed to have overcome the initial surprise of seeing her only granddaughter return home after six years, "Panny, you must be hungry. Eat a sandwich with us, and meanwhile your parents and you can tell each other all you like!" 'Typically nana...', Pan thought as she nodded eagerly, not having forgotten the exquisite cooking of her grandmother, not even after six years.

"So, when exactly is the funeral? Should I help you guys organise stuff?", Pan enquired after lunch. Her grandmother's cooking left her with a full stomach and a feeling of satiety, so she decided to move to the more serious subject at hand. Her new brother – Goshen, one year old and decidedly displaying the Son heritage in his hair and his hunger – still sat on her grandfather's lap, oblivious of the fact that his grandfather had died while Pan reminded herself yet again of that very same fact.

"Oh... Bulma has arranged most of it for us, using her position to pull a few strings. The funeral is in two days – you can stay here with Goku and Chichi if you wish, we're in a bit of a bind as we redecorated your old room to fit Goshen – in Satan city. It'll be a public funeral, broadcast on television. But there's an intimate gathering of friends and family afterwards in Capsule Corp., which will basically be just the Z-gang.", her mother said, looking saddened to her soul. Upon hearing the latter, Pan frowned – she knew all too well that going to Capsule Corp. meant an inevitable encounter with some demons of her past. Her father, however, seemed to understand what she was thinking and offered her a way out.

"...Pan, we do need a babysitter for Goshen, however. Since the funeral is broadcast, you don't have to go if you don't want to..." Pan mentally thanked her father and nodded.

"I understand. I'll baby-sit my new brother."

Pan spent the next day going through the newspaper to look for a suitable apartment or house for her. She had called three times only to hear the apartment in question had already been rented out – and then her eyes fell on one section that suddenly seemed to jump out at her. A large, spacious house, with garden, for sale for a ridiculously low price... 'Oh my god, maybe I'm in luck here!', she thought as she automatically took the phone into her hands and dialled the number. When she found out the house was not yet sold, she immediately asked the owner if she would mind her coming over to look at it. When the owner didn't object, she said she'd be over immediately and hung up with an excited feeling.

"Nana, grandpa, I'm going over to the city to check out this incredible house that's for sale! Be back in an hour or two!", she shouted upstairs, where her grandmother was sure to do her laundry, and departed.

The house itself was marvellous, and Pan noticed with a smile that it was at the outskirts of the city, away from all the noise and light. The garden was neatly kept and Pan smiled as her imagination took over and she saw herself with two children, playing in the grass. The owner remarked on the house openly, not only advertising its strengths but also pointing out the flaws. In the end, Pan made a bid on the house: she went over the asking price of two million and a half slightly. The owner assured her that she'd reply to the offer after consulting her realtor, within the week. Feeling giddy, Pan decided to treat herself to a new outfit – next to buying herself a dress, she bought some cardigans, sweaters and a pair of snow boots trimmed with fake fur. 'I've forgotten what pleasure shopping can bring...', she mused as she drove to her grandparents' again.

When she entered, laden with her shopping bags, she found her entire family gathered, including Bra and Goten. Sensing that something either terribly bad or terribly joyful had happened, she kept her good news to herself for a while.

"Pan...", Gohan said with a sigh, and Pan's features darkened. 'I don't want to know what's going to follow...', she mused. "Bulma just called. She said something has happened, and that all of us should certainly come tomorrow." Pan was puzzled at first, but then gasped: she didn't have the chance to avoid Trunks by babysitting her baby brother – she had to go.

"Why?", she whispered, not that it did matter to her. Bra directed her to the chair next to her.

"I don't know, but my mom didn't sound sad at the phone, just... I don't know, kind of elated..." Pan cursed her luck: just when things were going so well...


	4. A future long past

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 3: A future long past

'_Come on Pan, this is no reason to panic. Tomorrow, you'll see him. You're bound to see him sometime when you plan on staying in Japan – besides, your parents and his are very close friends! Not to mention your best friend is his sister. ...No, better now than later, when I'm settled in. Better make a fresh start on all terrains. When he's nice, give him the cold shoulder. When he's rude, ignore him. When he ignores you, do the same. Yes, that's a good plan...'_

It was the morning of the funeral, and Pan cursed everything from the sound of her alarm clock waking her up to the dress she had bought the day before – though she felt lucky that she had bought a black dress. Pulling her hair back into a low ponytail and doing her makeup meticulously – deliberately applying no mascara or eye-liner since she knew she would cry once the mass began. Her mother came in at the moment she zipped up her last high-heeled boot.

"My, Pan, don't you look nice. Your grandfather would be proud – that you're beautiful, strong and smart..." Videl sniffled as she mentioned her father, apparently willing her tears back until the funeral, like Pan. "We're all ready."

"I'm ready, too.", Pan said. She had mentally prepared herself for the confrontation that afternoon, and now felt ready to some degree to see him or even speak to him. As she sat in her car, ferrying her grandparents to the city, she wondered briefly if he wouldn't be at the church – and then she realised he had a business to run and probably would not attend. 'Baka me...', she mentally set herself straight as she drove through the endless expanse of green. 'Why do you still let him bother you? Just give him the cold shoulder when you see him... yes, much better.', she finally decided as she concentrated fully on what was going to take place.

The funeral itself was long-winded, though Pan hadn't much attention for anything. By the time the first eulogy was read, her eyes were already red and puffy from crying. Various men and women spoke about how terrific a man her grandfather had been: compassionate, iron-willed, gifted with strength and cunning, charitable and amiable. Goku was one of the ones that had prepared a eulogy, and it was the one that best described her late grandfather.

"I knew Hercule Satan from my entries in the various Budokais of the past thirty or forty years. He was a man that valued many things, but he valued the respect people had of him the most. He'd never do anything to shame their confidence in him - and he never did. He loved his family and friends above all, and he loved his fans. He loved the world in general - that's why he saved it all those years ago." The latter he said with a smile. "One day, we got talking after he won the tournament yet again. He asked me if I thought his and my granddaughter Pan was doing okay in life. I answered that I did hope she was happy, and he responded by saying that he sometimes wished he was like her, young and filled with hopes. I wanted to say that he wasn't old and that he still had hope left. But he was one step ahead of me - as usual - and then he told me of his one secret wish: to fly without wings. And I can look up at heaven with a smile and know that he got his wish, for sure."

Pan felt a soft smile creep upon her features, and she noticed from the corner of her eye that her mother and father were experiencing the same effect. But the next sentence her grandfather spoke, immediately brought her back to the then and there.

"And now, his and my granddaughter, Pan Son, will say something as well." 'Oh shit, what am I supposed to say? I didn't prepare anything! Why didn't anyone say something?!', she thought as she rose from her chair and walked to the front of the church, her high heels clicking on the tiled church floor,

"Ahem... What I say here, comes straight from the heart. It's totally unprepared, so I apologise in advance if anyone finds any kind of offence in these words.

My grandfather was the kind of man that I used to have a deep bond with. When I was just a baby, he'd balance me on his knee and let me watch videotapes of the past Budokais: you could say that I was born and raised a fighter, much in the spirit of my entire family. But whereas my father, my grandfather and my uncle - all famous in their own right - taught me martial arts, it was grandpa Hercule that gave me my love for the martial arts. He showed me that they entail more than a way to battle - he showed me the hidden lessons of discipline, obedience and structure they contained. He was my greatest sensei.

But other than that, he was a sweet man. He'd cover my eyes whenever someone got wounded in a fight. He gave most of his prize money to charity, and lived a humble life with the rest. As far as the scale of a man's merits go, he should be ranked solely at the top. He was loved and valued - and I hope he will continue to be loved and valued. I will always do that..." She stepped down from the speaker's pedestal, suddenly feeling oddly warm and comforted, From the corner of her eye, she saw her grandfather wink at her, and suddenly she knew that it was just the reason why he had asked her to speak...

Back in Capsule Corp.'s main building, Bulma and Bra were setting up the tables. Bulma had told the Sons she wouldn't go to the funeral because she could also follow it on television, and Bra had stayed at home to watch the three children – Gosei and Goyun were merrily playing with their nephew – and help her mother with the immense task at hand. They were busily chattering while they were working, mainly about Pan.

"Mom, she's changed so much, you won't believe it when you see it. You've always seen her as such a tomboy. Remember how she used to wear that bandana? Well, that's gone now. And her clothes yesterday – they made me jealous!" She sighed as she put down the umpteenth bottle of water on the tables in front of her. "It's been so long... She couldn't believe it when she saw me together with Goten – can't really blame her, the last she knew was that I had this huge crush on Goten and that he was too thick to notice... But then again, she probably was shocked to see Goshen, too... Poor girl, there's so much she didn't know when..."

"Who's a poor girl?" The voice came from behind her, and Bra turned around to see her brother standing in the doorway, in his suit and looking ready to go to work. "Tell me please, I can make her happy – of that I'm sure...", he continued with a devilish smile.

"Oh, shut up Trunks!", Bra snapped – she had been furious with her brother six years before, but then her anger was down to snappishness and snide remarks. "Besides, shouldn't you be with Marron now, planning your wedding? Or were you too busy chasing after your new secretary – again?" Though Bra spoke the words sweetly, there was so much venom hidden in them that Trunks winced beside himself.

"That's none of your-", he started, but he was cut off by his mother reentering with a vase filled with dried flowers. She eyed her two siblings warily, afraid to set either one off – they had their father's temperament.

"Trunks, dear, she has a point – miss Hana is the thirtieth secretary you've hired this year alone! What are you going to do, hire every girl in Japan for a month?" She shook her head as Trunks glared at her – he had stopped being civil to everyone a long time ago – and continued: "Remember, if your father catches wind of this..." She didn't need to finish that sentence, as usual. Trunks merely 'hmph'ed like his father and walked away.

"I'll be upstairs! Just shout when the people are here!", he angrily called down the stairs, settling a small smile on Bra's lips. Her brother wouldn't be downstairs to meet Pan – that was a comforting fact...

Pan and her family arrived first at Bulma's. Pan walked in timidly, glancing around to see if the one that haunted her past was there: Bra noticed and walked towards her.

"No worries, he's upstairs, being angry because mom told him she doesn't want him sleeping with every secretary he has because he fires them after he's had them." When Pan blinked, confused and annoyed, Bra added: "It's one of the conditions Marron set. He can sleep around, but it has to be temporary." She then saw Pan's reddened eyes and cheeks and smiled softly. "Come on, freshen yourself up in my old room. You look like you've been run over twice." She took Pan's hand and guided her up the stairs, then up another flight of stairs, and then through a corridor until they ended up in front of a flaming red door. The position of Bra's room was not how Pan remembered it.

"Bra, have they moved your room?", she asked as the inside still looked the same as it used to. Bra nodded as she cleared her make-up table and then explained.

"Mom and Dad gave Trunks a wing to himself after you left. He started to sleep with a new girl every week, and it was hard on mom. Dad beat him up every week, once he had heard another crying girl leave again. And then, this summer, Trunks got himself engaged to Marron, who still loved him even after he'd slept with half of the girls his age in the city and then some. But hey, they're almost destined to be together if they can stand each other..." Pan chuckled upon hearing Bra speak so crudely.

"Good for him, huh?", she said.

"He'll get what he deserves in the end, Panny, don't you worry about it.", Bra said ominously, and then she brought up her make-up. "Now, here you go..."

Trunks had heard the din downstairs after having been in his room a few hours, which he had spent by taking a quick nap. It had made him hungry, too, and he eyed the buffet his mother had set up lazily, ready to walk over there when no one was paying attention to him. Marron wasn't there yet – she was still fitting her dress at the boutique – and he thought he'd just stand around being bored until she arrived.

That's when he saw someone he didn't recognise, a young woman on high-heeled black boots with a tight black dress, wearing no jewellery excepting a golden chain around her waist. Her long black hair was in a pony-tail and she was talking to Videl, Chichi, Bulma and Bra. Trunks found his eyes roaming her slender figure – and liking it. He wondered a thousand things at once about her, and all of them had to do with how she would be between the sheets. He walked over to his father, formulating all kinds of schemes in the meantime.

"Yes, boy?", Vegeta said, scowling in his usual manner. "Make it quick, I want to leave."

"That woman...", Trunks said, and Vegeta raised one eyebrow.

"Don't tell me you've found another girl to defile...", he said, now sounding angry. Trunks blanched, but continued.

"I was just wondering... Is she a sister of Videl-sama?" By now, Vegeta cast a glance at who he was talking about – and broke out in a barking laugh.

"Boy, take it from me, that's one girl you'll never get in your bed." Then, seeing his son's indignant anger, he smirked: "Really, if she looks like Videl, shouldn't you know who she is?" Upon hearing his father say the latter, Trunks veered around immediately, looking directly in Pan's eyes – which narrowed and showed simmering anger - before she turned her back. Trunks mentally cursed his luck to crave just the one woman he could never have again...

"He's retreating...", Bra said with a smirk that could rival her father's. The women had heard Vegeta's laughter and had turned around to see him talking to Trunks, who then spun around and looked at Pan incredulously, which she answered by turning her back on him after glaring at him. "I take it dad told him who you were after he didn't guess himself."

"Hm, I hope he's seen enough of me – I've certainly seen enough of him!", Pan said loudly, which elicited nods from all three other women.

"Good on you, girl!", Bulma said. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got to go get something..." She dashed off to the kitchen with a broad smile, leaving Bra and Pan to wonder why.

"What's happened to your mother all of a sudden?", Pan asked, confused about Bulma's cheer. Bra merely shrugged.

"I'll tell you when I find out...", she said slowly. Bulma returned from the kitchen, smiling her brightest smile. Everyone turned to her as she cleared her throat.

"Everyone! Thank you for coming, as I had asked. I'll tell you why you had to in a moment, but first I would like to properly raise a toast to Hercule Satan's spirit. May he be happy in the afterlife!" She raised her glass, and everyone followed suit. 'Grandpa, may you fly forever by my side...', Pan thought as she drained the glass' contents in one sip, then she turned back to Bulma, who seemed ready to speak again. "Now, many of you have battled alongside each other in the great battles of the past. Even you, Gohan and Videl, have had your share of fighting. And you, Bra, Pan, Goten and Trunks, have been raised as children of warriors. The reason why I called you...", she said, her cerulean eyes sparkling, "...is because of a memory of those battles." And she pushed open the door to the kitchen...

In walked a man who reminded Pan so much of another, that she gasped. But the differences were too obvious to make her pale. Long lavender hair was tied neatly at the nape of the man's neck into a low, messy ponytail – bangs still fell onto his face from the sides. He wore easy-fitting clothes and a CC jacket – on his back was a sword. 'Wow, he looks so tough... so unlike Trunks... but who...?', Pan thought, and her question was answered almost immediately.

"Mirai Trunks!", Goku exclaimed as he ran to the man, who nervously smiled and extended his hand for Goku to shake. "So good to see you again!"

_A/N: I'd just like to briefly thank all of you who have reviewed up until now. You guys make writing special! applause issues from around the reviewers_


	5. That's over now

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 4: That's over now

"_Mirai Trunks came from the future for the first time about forty years ago. He came to save the Z-gang when I was still in space after my hardest battle ever – you remember?"_

"_The one where you first turned Super?"_

"_Yep, that's the one! Anyway, my enemy had been revived and he sought the Earth in an attempt to humiliate me. The rest of the Z-gang was not nearly strong enough to even hurt him, let alone defeat him... but then came Mirai Trunks, and he wiped the villain out with ease. He also told the Z-gang when I'd be arriving, keeping his identity secret to the great annoyance of the rest. Gohan trusted him, however, as did Bulma. When I arrived, he asked to speak to me in private. He tested my strength, and warned me about what was to come. If it weren't for him..."_

"_What would've happened?"_

"_You'd better ask him that..."_

Pan hadn't been able to put the mysterious Trunks doppelganger out of her mind the next few days. She wondered about what her grandfather said, mainly, but there was also a small part of her that had found in him many of the things she had adored about Trunks back in the days when they had still been friends. Finally, after two days, she decided she'd go over to Capsule Corp. and talk to him about what she didn't know yet. Picking up the phone, she called CC.

"Capsule Corporation, home of the Briefs, how can I help you?" Bulma's voice still sounded as pleasant through the phone as Pan had remembered it. She smiled softly.

"Hello Bulma... how are you?", she asked politely, not wanting to speak about Mirai Trunks right away.

"I'm fine. I hope you're doing well...", Bulma said cheerily. "Now, I take it you call to speak to Mirai Trunks?"

"How did you guess?", Pan asked, taken aback a bit. Bulma chuckled lightly on the other end.

"He's much in demand as of late – people calling for him left right and centre. Job applications turned down, apartments no longer for rent, that sort of thing. But he hasn't had any fans calling until now...", Bulma concluded mischievously. Pan chuckled.

"Well, I did call to talk to him. Or rather, ask if he's at your place, so I can come over to talk to him."

"He's gone out again: shopping, buying newspapers, going for job interviews, house hunting, all those things." Then, as if she just thought of it, Bulma added: "Aren't you looking for a house as well?"

"Well, yes, but I'm waiting for a bid I made on a house to come through. Job area going slow, though, seems no one needs an IT specialist anymore..." Pan sighed. "And I just hate to have to apply for jobs I'm obviously overqualified for."

"Well, I'll keep an eye open, maybe Capsule Corp. has a job opening in the IT department. Ah well... I'll let you know if we have anything. And I'll tell Mirai Trunks you called."

"Yeah, thanks Bulma. Bye then." Pan put the phone back down and smiled sadly. 'He's out, go figure...'

After having spent her afternoon helping her grandmother in the garden – Pan knew of her love for roses and had happily applied to the job of pruning the rosebushes – Pan remembered the promise she had made to Lilian. Her seeing Trunks again had been enough to cast her into a brooding mode, but at that moment she made up her mind not to be bothered by him again and decided to taste the nightlife once more. After dinner, she took a quick shower and changed into a dark green ensemble that came right above her knees, together with some black shoes with heels.

"Nana, grandpa Goku, I'm going out!", she said as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Have fun, dear, and don't forget to take the key with you!", Goku answered from the kitchen, his voice sounding muffled – 'probably eating cookies again...', Pan thought with a smile as she took off, trading her orange convertible for a sea green car. She wondered what kind of entertainment she'd seek, and quickly decided that the movies was probably a great place to start.

Her favourite cinema was still there, she noticed as she pulled up on the parking lot. It wasn't cold, so she decided to leave her coat in the car for the time being. She walked over to the ticket booth briskly and said with a large smile:

"Ticket for 'A tribute to our heroes', please..." The movie was one about her late grandfather, in which all his Budokais were replayed along with other fights he was said to have won. He had had to admit to her that he hadn't, though, after she'd heard Goten say something to Gohan about it.

She was startled as she walked off to the movie theatre, for behind her a sonorous voice asked for tickets for just the same movie – a voice she knew all too well...

"Trunks?", she said, slowly turning around, not wanting to come face to face to the man that still haunted her dreams...

"Oh, you're Pan, right?" By an extraordinary stroke of luck, it was Mirai Trunks that was standing in front of her, his long hair cropped a bit shorter but still long enough to wear in a low ponytail. He also had bought himself new clothes, for in his deep blue skin-tight shirt and black pants, he looked as if he too wanted to paint the town red. "Gohan-chan – eh, pardon me, Gohan-sama and Videl-sama's daughter. I saw you at the party, but you didn't get the chance to speak to me."

"Yeah.", she said with a shy smile. "Funny, my father is so much older then you and yet you just called him 'Gohan-chan'.", Pan remarked with a smile, which brought a slight blush to her new companion's face.

"It's a slip of the tongue, really... Your dad was about this high-", he said while holding his hand about up to his waist, "-when I first saw him – no more than a chibi. I had a hard time believing that the Gohan I met then was the same man that trained me in my own time..." He smiled shyly at her – and then noticed the ticket she held. "Hey, we're going to watch the same movie?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's about my grandfather, who was buried on the day you were publicly introduced – eh, re-introduced. You knew him?"

"I'm sorry to say that in my timeline, there was no Hercule Satan, nor a Videl Satan. Gohan was single there. There would've never been a Pan Son..." He winked at her. "But in this timeline, in this dimension, you were born – a copy of both of your parents..." He then grew morose.

"Say, eh...", Pan decided to break the silence, but got stuck on his name. "Do you mind if I call you Mirai from now on? 'Mirai Trunks' is such a load to say..." When she received only a nod, she continued: "I called to Capsule Corp. today, to try and speak to you. My grandfather tells me that I would be better off asking what happened in your timeline to you."

"Are you sure you want me to tell you what could've been?", he asked her, suddenly growing serious. Pan bit her lower lip, pondering for a moment, and then nodded softly.

"I would like to find out what made you so different from the other Trunks...", she said.

"...and so, I returned here. With the adaptations mother made to my time machine, it could also travel across alternate dimensions. Like this one.", he concluded as they came back out of the movie theatre. He had talked about it during the entire movie – which they didn't really care about by then anymore – and she had gotten to know him better.

"Must've been harsh, living without your father, your friends...", Pan said softly, feeling compassion for him. "Not having anyone to love, too..."

"It was. My mother had been hurt deeply when my father died, but not as deeply as Chichi when Goku passed away so suddenly. Chichi wasn't killed by the androids in my timeline, you know, she died peacefully about a month after Goku." Pan smiled dreamily, seeing the image of her grandmother in front of her. "My mother thought it sad for me, too, that I didn't have someone to love like she had, like Gohan may have had at some point as well. That's why she sent me back here, to this timeline and dimension. To find someone to love." He turned morose again, but after a few seconds regained his composure and smiled at her. "So, the movie is done, but maybe you want to talk a bit more?"

"Sure!", Pan said with a smile, feeling comfortable with him.

Meanwhile, in Capsule Corp., Trunks lay uneasily in his bed. He was tossing and turning, trying to repel the beautiful creature in his dreams.

"Pan...", he made out before waking up, bathing in sweat. He soon realised his position and mumbled a few curses as he arose from his bed and went to his bathroom to splash some water in his face.

Ever since he had seen her again, he had dreamt only of her. She had captured his attention immediately, even after so many years – or perhaps it was that long absence that had made her so alluring in the first place? But the one thought that made him absolutely wild with desire for her lay in the words his father had spoken that night. 'That's one girl you'll never get in your bed', those had been the words with which Vegeta had mockingly pointed out the obvious – and upon hearing those words, she had turned around and proven those words to be right by looking at him as if he were a pile of filth and then turning her back on him. It had driven him to the point where he couldn't touch another woman anymore, however voluptuous or tantalizing she was.

'It's funny, though – only six years ago you had her and threw her away for the first woman willing to bed you; now you're going to marry the whore you slept with then while lusting for the one you once loved...', he thought to himself as looked in the mirror. 'Marron – her I certainly don't love, but why do I intend to marry her then? Just because she lets me sleep around?' He sighed. 'It's a business thing...', he reminded himself. 'She gets my money, I get to sleep with every woman I want to...' But inside of him, another voice arose that pressed him on the facts again, with the force of a tidal wave.

Every woman but Pan.

Mirai Trunks and Pan had gone to a jazz cafe first, to get to talk quietly. Pan had told him about her childhood, her favourite things and her years in America; Mirai told her about the rare joys that he had known and of the battles he had had to fight. It touched Pan to see him struggle with the fact that the Gohan of his timeline had died because of him. She felt a great weight lift off her shoulders while they talked about many different things – she couldn't put her finger on it but knew it had to do with Mirai.

Then, she had suggested going to a club, and he had consented on the condition that they'd only stay a few hours.

"I have to go job hunting again in the morning and I want to look my best.", he had said with an apologetic smile.

"Aw, you'll manage – besides, I get the feeling that you'll always look good, no matter how rough the night...", she added, which made the both of them blush slightly. "But okay, whatever you say, Mirai!"

"Do you know any good clubs here?", Mirai asked nervously. "I'm not really familiar with the city here..."

"Me neither...", Pan admitted as they exited. "But you're in luck – I've heard of this new club that seems to have the latest in design and gizmos... It's called the "Slipstream" and should be only one block away...", she said, the fire in her eyes revived.

"The "Slipstream" it is!", Mirai said with a soft smile and they started walking.

The club apparently was very popular because a long line of people stood waiting to get in, but as soon as the bouncers noticed Mirai, they immediately let him and Pan in. Inside, a long bar without stools stood on one side of the dance floor and several lounging areas were situated on the opposite end. Pan smiled as they were immediately offered a cocktail as they entered by one of the waitresses that walked around between the people – she found it funny that Mirai was mistaken for his namesake, but didn't want to correct the people.

"I'll have a Dragon in the Sky", she said, while Mirai ordered a "Slow screw". Already, several heads were turned their way, but Pan didn't mind. "Let's go sit over there", she said as the waitress walked off. They went over to one of the seating areas and sat down on two plush-looking lounging chairs.

"Crowded, isn't it?", Mirai said, looking over the mass of dancing, talking people having fun.

"Yeah, but I'm glad I met you on my night out – I'd have been lonely all this time..."

"I'm glad to have met you, too.", he said, and his voice contained such sincerity that Pan found it hard not to hug him. "I couldn't think of a better friend to have here."

"Hmm, the feeling's mutual...", she assured him as their cocktails were brought over. Pan drank hers slowly, relishing its taste and colour, and watched Mirai scan the crowd. "Seen anyone to your taste?", she asked, startling her newfound friend.

"Eh, n-no...", he stammered, blushing. "I wasn't looking in that way...", he added quickly.

"Well, if you do see someone you like, don't mind me, just go out there and dance...", she said as she took one last sip of her cocktail, emptying the glass.

"Actually, I was hoping we could dance a bit.", he said. Pan smiled and nodded, eagerly letting him lead her to the dance floor...

_A/N: As you may have already noticed here, this will be a MT/P (along with a few side notes of Gt/Bra and U/M) that will contain very mature themes. A few hints: there's the Saiyan mating (with a touch of sibling rivalry ), there's a lot of tension, there will be a bit of dark themes in there as well, but nothing too evil. And yes, obviously there will be a bit of lemon in here. I've tried to make it as tasteful as possible - in my view, there's nothing that ruins a great story as much as a badly written bed scene... fortunately, there are not much of those around _

_Thank you again for the reviews, they make me a happier person - and they make me do my utmost best to filter all the mistakes I made out of the chapters._


	6. Wicked games

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 5: Wicked games

"_Pan, are you cold?"_

"_Well, y-yes, a bit... but it's my fault, I left my coat in my car..."_

"_Here... Take mine. I can stand a bit of cold."_

"_You don't have to..."_

"_No, no: I insist. I'd never leave a lady standing in the cold, you know."_

"_Oh, you're such a gentleman, too..."_

Pan awoke the next morning with a slight hangover. Her night out had been marvellous – all thanks to Mirai, her new friend. Sure, she hadn't seen the movie she had wanted to see, but their conversation had been infinitely better. The jazz cafe they had been to had been filled with soft music and the coffee she'd drunk there had been superior to even her grandma's coffee, and the club... She'd danced with Mirai for what seemed like hours, getting lost in his companionship and the music, and for one evening she hadn't had the least thought of Trunks on her mind.

She took a shower and got dressed, choosing to wear a simple pair of jeans and a sweater – it would be chilly outside, she guessed, and she still hadn't finished her pruning the day before. Humming cheerily, she walked downstairs for her breakfast, and found her grandfather already rummaging through the kitchen cupboards.

"Hello, Pan!", he said with a smile as he saw her approach – she smiled back and sat down next to him, knowing he liked to have breakfast together with her. "So, how did your night out go?"

"It was great, best fun I've ever had – and all thanks to Mirai Trunks...", she said cheerfully.

"Oh, how so?" Goku stared at her with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Well, I ran into him at the movies...", Pan started, and told her grandfather the whole story, up until their parting on the parking lot. "I feel like we've been friends forever...", she concluded.

"That's probably because he's, well, another Trunks – and more so, perhaps he's how you'd liked Trunks to be or have been.", Goku said sagely. "By the way, what has happened between you and Trunks? When I left ten years ago, you were still friends – and now he looks at you like, well, in a way your father certainly wouldn't like and you look at him as though he's Freeza!" Pan's features darkened.

"You mean no one told you why I went to America to study?", she asked, rage somehow seeping into her heart as she thought of the one who had brought her so much pain.

"No... What has gone wrong?", he asked, scratching the back of his head. Pan sighed.

"Okay, but this is going to be a long story...", she said. 'And you'll hate him for it...', she mentally added.

Meanwhile, in Capsule Corp., Bulma walked to Mirai Trunks' room briskly. She knocked on the door and was answered by the door's opening slightly, showing Mirai's sleepy face.

"Yeah...?", he asked slowly, blinking to adjust his eyes to the sudden light that fell into them. Bulma smiled softly as she noticed his bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Breakfast's ready. And I have some painkillers for the hangover. You partied hard last night, then?" The memory of the night before brought a smile to Mirai's face, and Bulma nodded slowly. "I see, so you've met someone..."

"No, it's not like that! ...Well, I did meet someone...", he said with a vague smile left. "I ran into Pan on my way to the movies. We talked and, well, generally became acquainted a bit more." He didn't notice his blush until Bulma chuckled softly.

"Looks like someone likes Pan...", she whispered deviously, and Mirai blushed even more.

"Mom! It's not like that!", he said. "We just became friends, that's all!"

"If you say so...", Bulma said, and she walked back down the stairs, leaving Mirai to get dressed. 'Do I like her?', he asked himself as he shaved and freshened up. 'And if I don't, why do I blush like that when I think of her?'

"He WHAT?!" Goku's hair was blazing yellow by then, and he looked down at Pan, who sat in her seat, white as a sheet. "Oh, sorry...", he said softly while powering down, though he still wore an expression of rage. "He really did that to you?!"

"Yep.", Pan said, her heart rate slowing down a bit as her grandfather sat down beside her again. "The day after, I told my parents that I wanted to go study in America just to be as far away from him as possible. They consented and off I went..." Pan sighed as she picked up the two empty plates and walked to the sink, Goku following her. "But I haven't been able to find someone right for me ever since. One of my friends back in America, Lilian, made me promise that I'd go out again, like I used to do before it all happened. I did yesterday, and I ran into Mirai. Turns out I was right about him all along...", Pan decided with a soft smile.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow as he watched her nod slowly. "What did you think then?"

"Well, at first I thought he had many of the qualities Trunks had before all turned sour..."

Pan finished pruning the rosebushes later that morning, so she asked her grandmother if there was something else she could do.

"Oh, no, dear, I wouldn't dream of asking you anything else! Tell you what, why don't you go over to Bra's and ask her if she'd like to go shopping!", Chichi said cheerily.

"Nana, Bra's a working woman...", Pan commented, smiling as her grandmother frowned – she was surprised by her old-fashioned views sometimes.

"I have a better idea then!", she said, "Why not go over to Capsule Corp. and ask Vegeta or that nice Mirai Trunks if they want to spar?" Pan immediately nodded.

"That's a great idea! I haven't trained in a week.", she said as she walked back to the house. She went up to her room and packed a sports bag with her training gi, a towel, and some other things she thought she might need. Rushing off, she decapsulated her orange convertible and drove off.

When at Capsule Corp., she rang the doorbell, and after a few moments, a blushing Mirai opened the door.

"Oh, hello Pan. Come on in!", he said with extra cheer. The blush remained, however, and as Pan entered, she noticed that Vegeta was nowhere to be seen – usually a visitor was met with his stern face first. "Where's Vegeta-sensei?", she asked.

"You don't want to know...", Mirai stammered, and Pan suddenly found her own cheeks glowing. "I know, that's just..."

"Plain gross!", Pan finished his sentence with a shudder. She then recomposed herself. "Well, there's my plan out the window. I came to ask Vegeta if he wanted to spar. I have an entire afternoon to spend to nothing but lazing."

"Well, why don't we train a bit? I'm sure I can use the training...", he said. "Follow me, the GR's this way..." He led her to the back yard, where a large dome-shaped building stood alone on the grass. "Mom's latest, the portable GR – train wherever you feel like it!", he boasted with a soft smile. Punching in a code on a device next to the door, he opened it and allowed her in. "Change in here, then give me your bag and I'll put it inside.", he said. As Pan changed, he stood outside, wondering how strong she'd be – and how good she could fight. He was startled by something being pushed into his hands. Pan stood in front of him, having changed into a loose-fitting orange gi, with her hair tied back into a neat bun on the back of her head.

"You ready?", she said with a smirk, and he knew he answered that smirk with one of his own. His instincts resurfaced and he nodded confidently.

"Ready as ever!"

Vegeta couldn't help but hear the hum of the GR starting up outside as he lay lazily in his bed. 'Hmm, who could that be? In the middle of the day, when people work?', he wondered as he got dressed. As he walked down the stairs into the living room, he saw the sports bag standing there – only one. 'Good, so it's not the boy, but the Mirai boy...', he thought with a smirk, proud that his other son sparred as well. He approached the GR silently and took a peek through the small window in the door – and was immediately amazed.

There stood Mirai Trunks, powered up to Super level 2 – and he was fighting Pan, who was powered up as well, judging by her red hair and eyes. They both easily blocked each others kicks and punches, dodged ki attacks left and right, smashed into walls – and that at 750 times Earth's gravity... 'No way, not even I can keep that up...', Vegeta thought, his eyes wide – but then the gravity turned down again and the two inside stopped fighting. Vegeta saw them speak, but didn't know what they were saying. 'Today, you two made me proud...', he thought while walking back with a smirk that was almost a smile. Almost.

"Wow, that was one hell of a fight!", Pan said as they both dropped out of their Super states. She was breathing heavily, and so was Mirai – both glistened with sweat. "I've never fought so intensely, not even against Vegeta-sensei!"

"Well, I'm used to having it rough, so training is no exception...", Mirai replied with a smile as he sank down to the floor and took a bottle of water, tossing her one as well. "But you really gave me a run for my money. Say, you do know that your hair turned red then, don't you?"

"Uh, yes I do...", she said, remembering seeing herself in the mirror once right after training. "But I just guess that's a female's transformation. At least, that's what Vegeta thinks..." She then rose from the floor and opened the door. "I'd better go get a shower. Eh, if that's allright with you, of course?"

"Well, sure...", he responded, nervously scratching his chin. "Tell you what – you can use Bra's bathroom. Her room's on the same floor as mine anyway, so... Okay?", he asked, receiving a nod and a smile. "I'll show you my room when you're done – might as well pick up a CD to listen downstairs on the way."

"Fine by me – and a free chance to see what your room's like...", she said with a wink.

Trunks yawned as he arrived home from yet another boring day at the office. When he entered, he wasn't as surprised as Pan had been to see no Vegeta. 'Probably upstairs, doing whatever it is he does to mom...', he thought boredly. But his thoughts were immediately occupied by something different. He saw a sports bag standing in the living room – a sports bag he didn't recognise as being Goten's or even Bra's. He also heard the shower in Bra's room running. 'What's this?', he wondered as he slowly walked upstairs and looked into the half-opened door – only to receive the shock of a lifetime.

Pan stood in the middle of the room, her back turned to him, in only her underwear. She was putting on her jeans – on the bed lay a long-sleeve T-shirt in a soft mint green. All his lust returned full force, his visions of her suddenly seeming to come true. She hadn't noticed him walking in when he did and instead obliviously put on the green T-shirt when he decided to speak up.

"You know, with a body like that, you could drive every man crazy...", he said seductively. Pan startled and turned around abruptly: as soon as she turned around and noticed who it was that spoke, though, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her ki flared up around her.

"Get out, you pig." The words held enough threat to even have sent Vegeta cowering out of the room, but Trunks stood tall and smirked.

"Pan, you should know better than to stand around in front of men half-naked... especially dangerous men like myself." He was too busy undressing her mentally, so he didn't notice her nearing until he was promptly backhanded. His eyes wide in shock and anger, he put his hand on his cheek. 'Since when did Pan become so strong?'

"If you don't get out now, I'll make sure the world is mourning the late Trunks Briefs in a week!", she said menacingly, and this time Trunks did cower. 'Since when did Pan become so much like my father?', he wondered as he stumbled out of the room – and right into Mirai Trunks, who was about to walk into Bra's room. Not willing to prolong his confrontation with Pan any longer, the older Trunks chose to flee to his own room, leaving a confused Mirai and an irate Pan.

"Are you allright?", Mirai asked Pan as she powered down and sat down on Bra's old bed. "I thought I heard you yelling... did he do something?"

"Well...", Pan said hesitantly, not knowing whether she should tell her new friend about the reason of all her anger towards his new sibling. She decided she wouldn't tell him until he wanted to know. "It was nothing. He just treats women like objects...", she said with a sigh.

"Oh, so I've heard from mom and dad. He sleeps with all his secretaries – while he's engaged, no less...", he said. "I know, why not take your mind off him by listening to some music? I've bought myself some CDs and I need you to tell them if you think they're good or not." He smiled, holding five CDs in both his hands: Pan nodded.

"Okay then... but only if we can talk a bit more while we listen!"

_A/N: My apologies for the late update. I was staying over at my fiancé/boyfriend's house, and I kind of lost track of my duties. I have no excuses for it, I'm sorry. But God will somehow see fit to punish me... wink_


	7. Start again

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 6: Start again

"_So, what do you think of this CD?"_

"_It's allright – though a band like Godsmack is usually not up my alley, there are some pretty good ones on there. What's next? ...Oh my god, you're kidding me. You did not buy a UB40 CD!"_

"_Hey, I listened to it in the store, it sounded nice enough... This one then?"_

"_Well, this one's the odd one out. I mean, heavy metal – allright. Reggae – still fine with that. But meditational music?"_

"_Bra told me it's great to play when I have a girl over, so she advised me to buy it..."_

"_Please do me a favour and don't listen to Bra. Ever again."_

The next day, right after breakfast, the phone rang. Chichi took the call, and after a few moments turned to her granddaughter.

"Pan, dear, it's for you!", she said, wondering why Pan would be called at such an early hour.

"Yes, this is Pan Son speaking...", Pan said. She nodded, her features clouding over. "Uh-huh... Yes, I did. She does? She did?" Her face lightened up. "Well, I'll come right over then to sign. Yes. No, no, thank you! Yes, I'll be there as soon as possible. Within the hour if the office is in East Satan City. Okay, within the hour then. Thanks again and a good day!" She put the receiver down and a silence immediately fell over the living room. Chichi and Goku stood opposite her, looking at her – curious what had happened. Then Pan smiled as broadly as she could. "I got it! I've got my own house!!", she exclaimed, and swept an amazed Chichi up and swirled her around. Goku received a hug as well – he was too heavy for her to lift, though. "Oh, I'm going over to sign the papers. I've got a house! Tell mom and dad for me already! I have my own house!!" Pan hastily ran out and decapsulated her car, taking off swiftly to the city. She made a mental note to pick up some nice wine on her way back to celebrate.

She easily found the office of the realtor, for the owner of the house – 'well, soon ex-owner of my new house', Pan reminded herself – stood on the curb, waiting for her.

"Hello again, miss Son! Well, I have to say that you really owe this one to me... I got two similar bids on this house, one by you and the other made by a young gentleman. But I saw the homely type in you, while he just looked like the kind of man that would never be able to enjoy the qualities of the house. So I decided to favour you.", she concluded with a smile. "Now, let's go inside and get the paperwork over with..."

Pan couldn't agree more.

Pan immediately called Bra once she walked out, confident that her parents already would know by that time.

"Hello, Bra Briefs speaking." Bra had the same voice as her mother over the phone, so Pan's smile involuntarily broadened as she walked into a nearby supermarket.

"Hey, Bra, it's me!", she said. "Guess what?"

"I'm not good at guessing...", Bra said, while in the background her two sons were playing noisily. "'Ten, keep it down there! So... what's the good news?", she asked – Pan knew she didn't like guessing, so she just skipped the play.

"I've just bought a house!", she said, her smile turning into a grin from ear to ear. On the phone, Bra practically squealed.

"Oh, Pan, that's fantastic! You should come over here this evening to celebrate with us! Mirai's going to be here as well, so... You should come!"

"Yeah... I'll bring some wine along, okay?" Then, her eye fell on the lemonade assortment, and she added: "And some sparkly apple for the kids, they'll love it."

"Okay! When'll you be here?"

"I'll try to be there around seven, if my parents and grandparents let me go, that is – they'll probably want to celebrate as well..." Pan smiled, thinking of Goku's festive attitude. 'I hope he hasn't changed in that respect – I loved him for it...'

"Okay then, I'll see you around seven!", Bra said and shouted to Goten: "She bought a house!" Her uncle remained in the background, but she could hear him cheering in between shouts from Gosei and Goyun. "Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!", Pan said and disconnected. She had arrived at the cash register with three bottles of wine and a bottle of kids' champagne. 'Now this is going to feel like the old days – well, with the exception of the kids, but they can enjoy the evening too.'

"Trunks, you're being absolutely impossible.", pouted Marron as they left yet another boutique. "How can you say that my choice of dress is vulgar?"

"But it was, and I don't want you looking like a cheap whore when you become my wife.", Trunks muttered. The dress had been too low-cut for his taste – even if he slept around, he didn't want other men getting ideas about his fiancée.

"Oh, Trunksie, you know I just chose it to give you less work getting it off me when we'd be alone...", she whispered seductively as she let her hand touch his chest ever so slightly, eliciting a shiver from the lavender-haired man.

"Marron...", he whispered in return, meanwhile picturing what kind of underwear she'd be wearing. 'Maybe none...' The thought drove him crazy and he smirked. "Why don't we stop shopping for today and go to your apartment for some other forms of entertainment...", he spoke, lust blatant in his voice. Marron merely giggled and latched onto him.

They walked over to her car when suddenly, someone came out of the supermarket in a hurry, bumping into Trunks. He stumbled and fell backwards onto the sidewalk, while his assailant remained standing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Trunks looked up upon hearing her voice and saw it was Pan: when she noticed who she had run into, her eyes turned cold again, as did her voice: "...or maybe not...", she said maliciously as she crossed the street, walking over to her own car and driving off while Trunks arose slowly, dusting himself off.

"Hey, wasn't that that Pan girl?", Marron asked, confused. Trunks merely 'hmph'ed and glared at the orange convertible that quickly took off. His lust was gone – the images of Marron that haunted him earlier were replaced by the images of the day before...

"On second thought...", he said as he took Marron's hand again, "One more boutique can't harm me..."

That evening, Pan knocked on the door to Bra's place at seven sharp. In her hands were the bottles of wine and sparkly apple, and a large bag filled with packets of crisps and other snacks.

"Panny! Come in, come in! Maybe you can cheer up mr. Grumpy inside...", Bra said while taking over the stuff Pan carried, nudging her head in Mirai's direction. Pan had to admit he looked gloomy, so she walked over to him.

"Hey there, what's with the sad face?" Mirai looked up at her and sighed. Since he wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Pan looked to Bra and Goten instead. Her uncle shrugged, but Bra spoke up:

"He got a call this morning – house deal fell through... but he got a job though, at Capsule Corp, in the labs as mom's new assistant." Pan smiled sadly.

"Hey, cheer up!", she said to her new friend, "There are plenty houses out there!"

"Yeah, but none as big and spacious as that one! And it was cheap too!" Pan looked at him in wonder, something gnawing away at the back of her mind. 'What was it that lady had told me: a young gentleman had also made an offer but she preferred me...'

"Say, Mirai, did the house happen to have a front and back garden?", she asked tentatively.

"Yes, and they were so neatly kept, I could see myself gardening for hours in there!", he said with a heavy sigh. Pan's shoulders dropped.

"I'm sorry, man...", she said. Bra and Goten blinked – they, too, caught on.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's not like you stole it from me...", he said, looking sadly in her direction.

"Well, I might've...", Pan said and explained the situation, mentally preparing for an outburst of anger on Mirai's behalf, but it didn't come. He even seemed relieved.

"Well, I can't say the owner was wrong – who knows what I'd do with such a large house entirely to me...", he remarked with a soft smile.

"Well, don't look at me for the answers – I haven't thought everything through yet. Besides, the purchase took a vast amount off my savings account, so now I'm practically poor! ...Hmm, maybe I could rent out a room...", Pan mused aloud. Goten's features brightened upon hearing that and he jumped up from his seat.

"I've got the solution!", he said loudly, all heads turning to him. Pan looked confused, as did Mirai: Bra on the other hand smiled broadly and nodded. "Pan, you say you wouldn't know what to do with such a large house when you're all alone, and you're thinking of renting a room out. Mirai, you need your own place. You both offered a bid on the house – so you both must like it. Pan, you're not the gardening type and you've got a house with a huge garden – Mirai just said he likes gardening..." Pan and Mirai both looked incredulous to Goten, then to each other – slowly smiles began to show on their faces.

"Well, I do have three bedrooms...", Pan started slowly, but when Mirai looked at her pleadingly, she laughingly conceded: "Okay, okay, I guess we can do a bit of house-sharing! But no fooling around, okay? I'll draw up a contract tomorrow that we both can agree to and I'll bring it over to Capsule Corp. for you to sign..." She then heard the sound of a cork being pulled out of a bottle and saw Bra bringing four wine glasses with her and two lemonade glasses. "Okay, here's to the agreement!", she said.

The next day, Pan woke up earlier than usual, reminiscing about the night before. Her two nephews – she did see Bra as a sister – had been overjoyed that they were allowed to drink along with the grownups, and Bra checked to see if they didn't sneak a sip from one of the grownups' glasses. The faces of the two boys, sipping their sparkly proudly, was good enough to take a picture of – Pan made a mental note to ask Bra for a picture of them. When she went downstairs, she saw her grandfather waiting for her as he was now used to do, though with a sad expression.

"What's the matter, gramps?", Pan asked, looking worried. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong, Panny. It's just... I'll miss having you around...", he conceded, looking at her sadly. Pan was touched and hugged him with a broad smile.

"I'll miss you too, grandpa, but I'll only be living about an hour away by car. I'll come and visit you every week! You'll see so much of me that you'll get bored with me!", she promised sincerely. "See? There you go, that great Goku smile's back...", she said as she took a plate of her own and took her knife. "Now, let's eat together one more time."

After her breakfast had been finished, she packed her stuff and typed up a contract on her grandfather's old typewriter. In it, she determined the rent she'd ask Mirai (she reasoned fifteen thousand would be reasonable enough), and she included a clause that stated that Mirai could claim half of the house after four years, which would mean she'd have to either give him his half of the value (meaning a million and a half) or include him in the ownership papers and allowing him to live there. It also stated that any repairs made to the house by anything other than wear-and-tear would have to be paid by him while she would pay for the usual maintenance and repairs. Bills would be split in two, and cooking and shopping would be done per week by one of the two. When she was happy with all the terms, she took it with her to Capsule Corp.

After having ringed the bell, she met with Bulma's kind face.

"Hello, Bulma, I came to see Mirai. Is he in?"

"Yes, he's packing by the way. He told me about your agreement yesterday – it's really nice of you to do this." Bulma smiled – not a happy smile, but a mysterious smile that made Pan wonder what she was thinking. She shrugged.

"Yeah, well, better rent a room out to a friend than to a complete stranger, huh?", she said. "Besides, I know I can trust him – if he pulls one over on me, he'll have Vegeta to answer to, won't he Vegeta-sensei?" Vegeta, who had just walked in from the kitchen with a martial arts magazine in his hands merely looked up from it and smirked at her before returning to his lecture. "I'll just go upstairs then." Pan saw Bulma raise an eyebrow upon hearing it and then resume her mysterious smile. 'What is she thinking? I swear, sometimes Bulma acts really odd...', she thought as she walked up the stairs, past Bra's room and to Mirai's. "Hey, Mirai, I'm here...", she said tentatively, waiting for him to tell her she could come in.

"Oh, hey Pan! Just wait a second..." All manner of odd sounds came from within his room, and then he opened the door, his forehead covered with glistening pearls of sweat. "Sorry, had to lift my closet to get a CD that had fallen underneath it. And then all my clothes fell out on top of me. God, it's a mess... do you mind helping me fold them again?" Pan shook her head and started rummaging through the pile, taking his shirts and folding them neatly before stacking them in a laundry basket. "So, have you moved your stuff yet?", he said.

"Nope. Luckily I only have to move my clothes and some other stuff – thank god the house came fully furnished! Otherwise I'd have to spend another fortune furnishing it...", she said as she rapidly folded another shirt, expertly putting it into the basket in front of her.

"Yeah, that was one of the things I liked about the house as well.", he said. "Say, after we're done here, you should head downstairs to mom. I thought she had to talk to you about something – didn't she mention something?" Pan looked up from her folding to shake her head, puzzled as to what Bulma could need her for. She picked up the last shirt and folded it.

"There you go! Now, let's get to the contract...", she said as she produced it from her purse. "Now, I think it's all very reasonable. In the end, you'll have saved me about half the value of the house, so you have a right to co-own the house after four years." Mirai quickly skimmed through the document and then looked up at her.

"It sounds good! Do you mind if I have mom take a look, though? Not that I don't trust you, but she's just way better in seeing the things I don't notice at first glance, you know..."

"Allright, let's go downstairs together.", Pan said, "Then I can ask Bulma what she wanted to talk to me about..." They headed downstairs, where Vegeta was still reading his martial arts magazine in the living room. He didn't respond when Mirai or Pan asked where Bulma was, so Pan pressed a button on the intercom.

"Yes? I'm in the med wing, come over!", Bulma's voice echoed through the living room, causing Vegeta to flinch momentarily before glaring daggers at the intercom – he hated it. Pan and Mirai went down into the cellar, where the med wing was situated. Bulma was there, trying to improve one of the regeneration tanks she had managed to get her hands on. "Hello Pan, Mirai. You needed me?"

"Yes, mom, could you read this contract for me? You're better at seeing things of importance about this than I am, I think..." Mirai handed her the contract and she put on her reading glasses, skimming through it as quickly as Mirai did.

"This is allright. Pan laid everything down clearly, and the contract offers you a chance to buy half of the house by renting it for a period of time. Pan, what happens when he doesn't choose to co-own?", Bulma asked.

"Oh... then he just can continue to rent it if he wants to... It's his choice, really, since owning a house does count for something tax-wise...", she said. "Bulma, Mirai said you needed to talk to me about something...", she then added as she saw Mirai nod at her.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! Pan, are you still looking for a job?" When Pan eagerly nodded, she continued: "Well, one of the people on the IT department has quit and the supervisor told me he'd trust on my judgment when I recommend someone. So, if you'd like..."

"Well, what kind of job is it?", Pan asked, all too eager on the inside to just take whatever it was, though her reason got the better of her.

"It's a job in the tech support section, doing helpdesk duty and error-fixing for our personal computer division. But it's a job which you'll probably end up doing for only a few months, with good chances of a promotion into the software engineering department within the year – they always need good IT people there. And, judging from your resume, you are beyond good." Faintly wondering how in the name of the seven dragon balls Bulma had gotten hold of her resume, Pan found herself smiling.

"I'll take it!"

_A/N: I apologise for the delay in updating - again. I was having severe problems at home with the family computer, so I had to wait until I could return to Leuven to update from my own dorm computer. Next update will be this Thursday, without fail._


	8. Nearly perfect

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 7: Nearly perfect

"_Aww, come on, Pan, why can't I paint my walls purple!"_

"_I don't even know what I'm going to do with that room in a couple of years! Besides, if you want purple walls, buy purple wallpaper – paint only stains the floor."_

"_Spoilsport..."_

"_Yeah, yeah, but you love me for it..."_

"_Well, sure I do. Tell you what, I'll offer a bribe. If I get purple walls, we'll go out tomorrow evening and paint the town red again!"_

"_You know I can't refuse that!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, but you love me for it..."_

"_Hey, that's my line!"_

It had been a month since Pan and Mirai Trunks moved in to Pan's new house: Mirai as a tenant and Pan as the owner. 'It's wonderful living like this...', Pan mused as she lazily cooked her Saturday morning breakfast, 'We can carpool to work with him driving one day and I the other, he cooks amazingly well for a son of Bulma, and he's promised to plant rosebushes in the garden.' She smiled as she heard him come down the stairs, smelling his cologne from a mile away.

"Hmm, smells delicious! What's for breakfast?"

"Well, there's toast, bacon and eggs, and some yoghurt on the side. Oh, and freshly squeezed orange juice." He took a plate and set himself at the kitchen table. "Hey, d'you mind?! I slave over a hot stove in my weekends and you only think about yourself? Wrong, buster!", Pan said in mock anger, then she chuckled as he pretended to cower in fear. "Get me a plate too, will you..." He duly stood op and took another plate and set of cutlery from the cupboards.

"Here you go, my princess...", he said with a grand bow. Then, more modestly: "Let me take over and serve you for once."

"Ooh, to what do I owe this pleasure?", Pan asked as her plate was shovelled full with food first – for once. He shrugged.

"Well, for nothing... nothing but the fact that I've promised Bra, Goten and the others a house-warming party in your place..." He shrank back, expecting Pan to start shouting at him or throw her plate, but nothing came. On the opposite, she smiled at him, her eyes twinkling with joy.

"You did? Oh, thanks, now I don't have to organize a thing!", she said. He realised too late what she meant by that and grumbled as he sat down. "I'll go shopping with you...", Pan conceded in the end, trying to soften his frown by putting her hand on his shoulder. It worked, as always.

"Oh, good!" He smiled again while picking up their dishes and washing them.

Mirai wondered, as he went back to his room, when it had happened. From the moment he had first blushed when Pan was mentioned on, he hadn't been able to stop his cheeks from reddening ever so slightly when he saw her or thought of her. She was spontaneous, pure and loveable. Their friendship had strengthened so much in such a short amount of time, that he wondered at his true feelings. 'Is there a chance that I am in love?' It was a question he had asked himself often in the month that had gone by. On numerous occasions, he had seen her enter or exit their bathroom in a loose-fitting bath robe – though it was fluffy, she always managed to look divine. He had once, when she asked him to get a book from her bedroom, seen her underwear – it had cost him two handfuls of the coldest water the bathroom tap provided to diminish his blush enough for her to not notice it. And then there was that time one of her male colleagues tried to chat her up in front of him – he had managed to look okay, but inside of him there had been a rage unlike any other he'd experienced before and it had taken all of his willpower not to transform on the spot. He had to conclude then that there might be a grain of truth in his mother's enigmatic words of a month earlier. 'Looks like someone likes Pan... indeed...'

The two spent their afternoon shopping for various beverages and snacks, their cheeks rosy from the cold wind that swept the streets. Christmas and New Year were coming on rapidly, so champagne and wine were in demand – Pan did manage, however, to lay her hands on two wines that Mirai knew would taste exquisite. Pan could only bless the fact that it was still too soon for people to begin to buy snacks for the festivities. As they exited the store, excitedly talking about the upcoming party, Pan suddenly asked:

"Mirai... who did you invite?"

"Oh, just some people from work – your friends Amandina, Rachel and Matthew, and the only other assistant Julie – Bra and Goten, mother and father, Gohan and Videl-san, Trunks and-" He saw her face fall upon the mention of Trunks and stopped speaking. "Pan, is something the matter?", he enquired carefully, so as to not upset her.

"N-no, it's fine...", Pan said. Mirai, however, was not easily deterred.

"It's got something to do with Trunks, hasn't it? I still haven't forgotten that weird scene after our training session four weeks ago..." 'Neither have I', thought Pan and shuddered. At that moment, she had chosen not to tell him until he'd ask about it himself. That time was there.

"Okay, I'll tell you...", Pan said, bracing herself for another indignant transformation... And as she told Mirai about the reason for her ire towards his new sibling – and about the incident in Capsule Corp. after their training, his energy peaked to dangerous level, his hair flickering gold and finally settling in that colour.

"That... that dirtbag!", he exclaimed. "What was he thinking?!" But then, to Pan's surprise, he powered down with a sad look on his face. And the words he spoke baffled her even more: "I'm sorry for what he did, Pan, and I apologise in his place. He didn't deserve you then and I'll make sure he won't bother you again – even if it means letting him murder me!"

That evening, the party started by Bra bringing her favourite CDs with her and Pan and Mirai listening to them – while the other guests arrived, the CDs kept on playing. Vegeta smirked as a rock song he particularly liked, started playing right when he walked in – Bulma merely shoved him out of her way and went for the snack table, though she smiled and winked at Pan when she did so. Trunks looked bored enough, while Marron fervently danced along with the others – Goten teaching Uub, who had begun work at Goten's dojo, a few moves. The snacks decreased rapidly, as did the drinks. When Pan's wine had run out, Vegeta unearthed a plastic bag he'd been carrying with him, containing a varied selection of drinks ranging from orange juice to gin and brandy. The party carried on merrily, with dancing going on from time to time and card games being played.

"I'm just going to get some more crisps and stuff, just play a round without me!", Pan said as she saw Goten cleaning out one of the bowls on the table. She went around to the cupboard in the hall, picking up a large packet of crisps when suddenly, she heard the door close behind her.

"Hello, Pan..." Wide-eyed, Pan turned around to see Trunks standing behind her, swaying lightly. "What a lovely party, can't believe you threw a party...", he drawled, walking closer to her until he almost touched her.

"Get away from me...", Pan growled, desperately trying to ignore the fear she was experiencing. 'He's drunk, he's a fool – he could do anything to me...'

"Why do you keep on being mean to me?", he suddenly whined, pinning her to the wall by pressing her between his arms. "You used to love me – what changed, huh? Don't you even wanna think about that anymore?", he said, the smell of stale alcohol wafting into her face with every word he spoke. She let her ki spike as she told him again to get away from her, but he wasn't deterred. Luckily for her, the door opened again and Mirai came into the hallway, flicking on the light to reveal the scene.

"What's going on here?" As soon as Trunks heard the voice of his new sibling, he let go of Pan, who chose the opportunity to bolt upstairs. Mirai got the idea and cornered Trunks himself.

"Look, man, you're obviously drunk and so I'll let this slide, but if you ever do that again..." He looked at Trunks menacingly, who then took a step back, sobering up a little by seeing clear rage displayed on the face of his 'future' self. "If you ever do something like that to her again, for whatever reason, I will beat you up so badly that mom would have trouble recognising you – no matter how drunk or stupid you are..." And with that, he left his brother alone in the hallway, sober and enraged...

'Why did he pretend to be innocent?', Pan wondered while she sobbed into her pillow. 'Why did he allude to my once loving him? Does he think the fact that I once had feelings for him justifies what he's doing to me now?' She raised herself on her elbows indignantly and beat her fist on the mattress. 'Well, it doesn't – and he'll be sorry if he thinks it does...' She found herself smiling, content with her strength of will, and raised herself off the bed. She quickly reapplied her makeup after having splashed her face with some water and headed downstairs again. Mirai looked at her worriedly as she entered, but he seemed a lot less tense than he had been before.

"Oh, there you are, dear!", Videl chimed as she saw her daughter re-enter. "Trunks and Marron just left with a taxi – why, they'd both drunk so much that Mirai here reasoned they should start heading home before they collapsed!" 'Yeah, mom, and you're drunk as well...', Pan thought with a small smile – she'd never seen her mother drink any alcohol or indulge in any gambling and now she was giggling, pinching Gohan in the ass and playing cards.

"Maybe it's time that we should start heading home as well...", Bulma said as she brought a lazily grinning Vegeta and a blushing Gohan along with her. "Don't you agree, guys?"

"Whatever you say, honey, whatever you say...", came Vegeta's reply – Pan nearly burst out in giggles as he called Bulma 'honey' considering he'd always call her 'woman' or 'wife'.

"Sounds good to me...", Gohan all but purred at Videl, who giggled again and blushed as well – both Pan and Mirai turned their heads in obvious shame.

"Well, see you Monday!", Bulma called as they headed outside. The door shut and Goten and Bra remained. Goten had drunk a few glasses of wine but managed to hold his own, while Bra had wisely opted to stay off any alcohol and had drunk all of her father's orange juice, lemonade and liquorice syrup. They volunteered to do some cleaning along with the two.

"Pan...", Bra said softly as they cleaned one side of the kitchen, while Mirai and Goten cleaned another, "what happened when you went to get some more snacks?" Pan gulped, but figured her best friend would've noticed her ki spike as well.

"It was Trunks. He'd cornered me and spoke to me about how I used to love him and how I didn't want to think about that anymore... pinned me to the wall... I was just so frightened he'd rape me, in my own house no less!", Pan said, trying to keep her voice down so her uncle wouldn't overhear and overreact. "Mirai came at just the right moment – I bolted when Trunks released me."

"Yeah, you're lucky to have Mirai, huh?", Bra stated with a playful poke. Pan raised an eyebrow upon hearing it, knowing already that her friend meant more that she let on.

"What's that supposed to mean?", she asked, smiling. She knew she was lucky to have such a good friend, but what did Bra mean with the statement?

"Well, don't tell me that staying in one house with such a handsome man hasn't – you know – given you any... ideas?", Bra answered with a wink. Pan shoved her playfully.

"Oh, quit it..."

Meanwhile, Goten and Mirai were having a conversation of their own about what had happened while they were clearing the table, shoving all that was left standing on it into a large garbage bag.

"So, it was Trunks, huh?" Goten had also felt Pan's ki spike, besides noticing Mirai's ki heighten ever so slightly shortly after he'd taken a look. "That guy's a dead man if he even dares look at Pan in a funny way from now on!", he made out between clenched teeth.

"Well, just be sure to let me have at him first...", Mirai added, his jaw set as well. Goten looked up curiously at that.

"Why? You care for her?" Mirai blushed upon hearing another suggest what he knew was true – Goten saw it and deduced the obvious. "You... love her?"

"Can you keep a secret?", Mirai asked - his blush having betrayed him, he settled for telling the truth. After Goten's nod, he continued: "I don't know when or how it happened, but every time I see her or even think of her, I feel as though my heart is on fire and my blood is pure heat. When I'm with her, I can't think of anything beside making her happy. And when someone else looks at her like I know I look at her, I nearly go Super – I somehow feel like she's mine...", Mirai concluded with a dreamy smile. Goten nodded again.

"I know the feeling. Just look at Bra! She's smart, sophisticated, beautiful – not to mention the mother of my children and soon the woman of my life. I had that feeling in the beginning as well. But one word of advice, man. Bra didn't know I loved her until after Pan left for America. All of a sudden, it was just the two of us going out – and then it gradually happened. I didn't rush it. And I don't think you should either. If my niece has been asked out by someone and she declined – well, she's clearly over Trunks, so it must be someone else that's on her mind. That might be you... and you'll find out if you take it slowly with her..." Mirai nodded, glad for the sage advice of his friend, and looked over at Pan just as she looked at him. They both looked away immediately, but as Mirai took a quick glance in her direction again, he noticed she was blushing slightly...

'Bra must've warped my mind...', Pan thought the next morning : she'd slept blissfully quiet, not having had nightmares about Trunks as she had anticipated. Instead, she'd dreamt about some other party, where she and Mirai were in the centre of attention, and she'd been dressed beautifully in a sea green dress... 'Since when do I dream about lovely things when I've nearly been assaulted the previous night?' She groggily looked over at her nightstand and noticed it was nine o'clock already. 'Well, might as well take a quick shower...', she thought. She gathered some clothes and underwear on her bed, took off her pyjamas, put on a bath robe and took towels and a washing cloth. Walking briskly to the bathroom, she paused in front of Mirai's room to say hello – and was dumbfounded.

Mirai stood in his room, his back turned to her, wearing boxer shorts and nothing else, his back still a bit damp from the shower he'd apparently taken just then – a towel lay on his bed. Pan marvelled at his well-toned upper body and suddenly found herself mentally tracing her hands over him, nearly feeling his soft skin under her fingertips. She could easily imagine how it would feel to lay in his arms... A blush crept up her cheeks, subtle but very apparent. And it was at exactly that moment that Mirai turned around and noticed her: a similar blush crept up his face.

"Oh, s-sorry...", he made out as he stepped over to the door and closed it softly, abruptly ending Pan's reverie and his own heated thoughts. He sighed as he felt his blood cool down again, relieved that his body did not respond in any way to seeing her stand in his doorway in a robe that hid little to his eyes and even less to his imagination.

But little did he know, that on the other side of the door, Pan realised that her friend had been right the night before. Living in a house alone with someone she both liked and felt attracted to _did_ give her ideas...

_A/N: ...Suddenly, I wonder if liquorice syrup actually exists. It would be a direct hit, I know that for sure. Anyway, thank you for your reviews and hope you enjoy the story!_


	9. Close encounters

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 8: Close encounters

**- warning! This chapter contains lemon and other R-rated things! If you don't want to read them, skip on ahead -**

"_Pan, do you want to go out tonight?"_

"_Why, sure, why not? See a movie, go dance?"_

"_Yep, just like that. My treat, too. Mom says I don't get out enough."_

"_Bulma should speak for herself, she's barely left the Capsule Corp. premises since she ended up with Vegeta as companion. Dad says that they started out just sharing a house, but wound up..."_

"_Why does something tell me you're not telling this just to annoy me?"_

"_Why does something tell _me_ you're trying to suggest I'm not?"_

It was, by then, three months after Pan and Mirai had moved into their house. Nothing had changed between them – not even after the party and the following morning's events – but both Pan and Mirai had started wishing that things hadn't just stayed the same. Tension grew between them, a sexually laden tension which hung over their friendship as a fog, clouding their perceptions. Though they went to work together, lunched together, went out together, drove home together – did practically everything together, there had silently entered an element of distance in their day-to-day life: a distance they maintained because both were afraid that the other would notice and prove not to feel the same. And despite the fact that they sometimes hazarded a quick overstepping the lines they had set themselves, they remained unaware of what was going on in each other's minds and hearts...

"Pan!" Pan looked up from her work at one of the tech support terminals as her supervisor Amandina called her name. "Pan, I've got good news for you. My co-worker Daniel DiFiori has decided to consider a career change. He quit yesterday."

"And?", Pan said while typing out a new bug report, not having heard everything.

"And...", Amandina continued with a grin, "...they'll need a new software engineer. A position for which I'll gladly nominate you." When Pan looked up at her, joy apparent in her eyes, she proceeded with a broad motherly smile: "You're clearly overqualified for this job, and even for the job as software engineer. Besides, you know the Briefs personally – it'll be a general meeting for the IT department, meaning that there'll only be low-level executives present. They all know you by now, you've gained much credit by working so hard and having such an impressive resume."

"You'll really nominate me?! Oh, thanks Amandina!", Pan said loudly while hugging the older woman. "Oh, this I've got to tell Mirai!", she continued excitedly.

"Mirai, huh? Where did I hear that name before?", Amandina said while scratching her chin, pretending to be deep in thoughts. "Oh yeah... he's the one you only mention ten times a day, every day..." She winked at Pan, who blushed deeply by then. "So, how is the boyfriend?"

"No, not boyfriend – he's just a friend...", Pan answered, her voice sounding a bit defeated – her friend picked it up too.

"But a possible future boyfriend?", she said, and then giggled as she realised she'd unwittingly played on Mirai's name. Once the two had stopped giggling, Amandina continued: "Well, just one piece of advice from a sage woman then. If you love him, be sure to show him how you feel. If he doesn't feel the same way, don't think about it anymore and enjoy the friendship you have. If he does feel the same way... never let him go.", she concluded in a whisper which made the hairs on the back of Pan's neck stand on end. She knew the words held truth and reason, and that showing Mirai how she felt would be the only way to resolve the tension she had felt between the two of them lately.

"I just might take your advice...", she answered with a slow nod. But internally, she wasn't sure yet...

"Hey, how about some lunch?" Bulma wiped some sweat off her forehead and sat down on a chair with a sigh. Mirai stood next to her, holding a tray with various lab utensils. "You've worked harder than I have, poor you..."

"But mom, I'm already having lunch with Pan, she'll be around any minute to pick me up!", Mirai objected while putting away the tray in one of the cupboards. Bulma looked up at the mention of that and smiled deviously.

"How's it going with Pan?" She had seen her new son's blush as he mentioned Pan, and it had only intensified over the months he'd spent living with her.

"Mom...", Mirai protested – but, to her amazement, his protest was only feeble – not to mention that it was accompanied by a curious little smile... "Pan's lovely, but we're just friends." However, she noticed the slight slump of his shoulders as well and was startled by the realisation that she was right.

"Oh, Mirai... I'm sorry I teased you. You really do like her, don't you?", she said softly, causing her new son to look up in amazement.

"Mom...", Mirai could only mutter as he found himself blushing more and more profusely, this time because she had guessed his innermost secret. "...Please, don't tell her...", he finished, looking at the ground in shame.

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me!", Bulma spoke with a wink, before turning serious: "Well, she'll have something to celebrate, I'm sure – one of the software engineers on the IT department quit suddenly and her supervisor is going to nominate her as his replacement!" Mirai looked at his mother with wide eyes: he, too, knew that Pan dreamt of becoming a software engineer and designing her own programs – and now that dream was about to come true... Just as he wanted to reply, Pan burst inside, looking overjoyed, proving his mother's statement to be true. As they left for lunch, Bulma winked in Mirai's direction – and for the first time, she saw him grin and give her a thumbs-up from the doorway, looking perfectly happy...

"Pan? The IT department manager wants to speak to you in his office...", Amandine announced loudly the next morning as Pan settled behind her desk as usual. "It's in the bag...", she added in a whisper. Then, as if she just thought of it, she continued in the same secretive whisper: "Did you take my advice and show him yet?" Pan blushed mildly – she had considered it the afternoon and night before, but had opted to wait a bit. 'I'm such a coward...', she mentally sighed as she shook her head softly. "Oh, that's okay – plenty of chances for you, I guess...", Amandine continued aloof. "Now, just go in here and..." She opened the door for Pan and let her in.

Pan looked at the desk expectantly and gasped.

Trunks sat languidly in the chair where the IT manager was supposed to sit, while that same manager merely stood next to his desk a bit awkwardly. Resisting the urge to turn back and walk out again, Pan looked at the manager of her department and pointedly ignored Trunks.

"Mr. Tsuyama, you called me in?", she said, her voice unwavering. Trunks gritted his teeth as he saw she blatantly ignored him. The elderly-looking Tsuyama fidgeted and nodded.

"Y-yes, miss Son, it's about-", he started, but Trunks cut him off almost immediately.

"Mr. Tsuyama, I'll discuss these matters with miss Son, if you don't mind.", he said, knowing very well that no one would dare oppose his orders. Tsuyama merely jumped and exited his office as fast as he could, muttering something about 'coffee' on his way out. Trunks stretched as the door closed behind them and then addressed Pan: "Now sit down and let's discuss this as grownups.", he said, his voice sweet as candy but his eyes boring into her.

"Well, mr. Briefs, I'd actually prefer standing right over here if you don't mind.", Pan said, keeping her voice even but glaring daggers at the man opposite her. Trunks 'hmph'ed and rose from the chair, walking over to her.

"Now you want a promotion, I hear...", he said seductively as he eyed her, allowing his mind to recall how she looked in her underwear that one day.

"Well, yes. And I was told I would get promoted, though no one told me _you_'d be the one to tell me!", she said, her final words envenomed. Trunks walked until he was next to her and raised an eyebrow.

"Tsk, tsk... temper, temper, Pan... Now, I'm just here because of some coincidence and I heard that you were about to get promoted. But to get back to the point. If you really want that promotion, then prove it." He grinned lazily, knowing the conversation by heart – he'd had it with a great deal of female employees, especially his secretaries. "Be a good girl and do what I say, and I'll make sure you get your promotion."

"What are you suggesting?", Pan said slowly, not daring to guess what he had in mind.

"Why, a blowjob would be a good start...", Trunks purred, licking his lips in anticipation – no one had dared refuse, especially with a promotion at stake – but instead of a confirming answer he got kneed in the groin, then elbowed in the ribs and kicked.

"You sick bastard! If that's what it'll take to get my promotion, I'd rather work at the helpdesk all my life!", Pan shouted, storming out of the office. She felt sick to her stomach – and enraged at Trunks because he dared abuse his power and position so. 'Oh gods... I need Mirai...', she thought as she rushed over to the elevator, tears brimming in her eyes. 'The labs... he's at the labs with Bulma by now...', she thought. Rushing to the labs, avoiding all prying eyes, she felt empty – her dream had been shattered by that god-forsaken egotist Trunks.

"Bulma, is Mirai here?", Pan said as she entered. The labs were empty, save for Bulma, however.

"N-no, dear, he's at the other building in that convention..." She then spied Pan's tear-filled eyes and motioned for her to sit down. "What happened? I'm just guessing here, but those don't look like tears of happiness for your new promotion..." At the mention of 'promotion', a tear slipped from her eye, and then another.

"Oh B-bulma, I think I sc-screwed up!", Pan said, her bottom lip trembling from keeping her tears in. As Bulma looked at her curiously, she told what had transpired in the office of her department manager. Bulma jumped up when she heard the foul proposition Trunks had made, her eyes shining with rage.

"You just go home, I'm giving you leave to. Don't worry, I may not be CEO anymore but I've still got a lot of power in the company – people respect me because they know me. I'm going upstairs to have a word with my son and then to settle this with your department manager. Don't worry, you've already gotten the promotion...", she said as Pan sobbed softly, causing Pan to immediately look up at her incredulously. Pan's sadness lifted somewhat, though she still felt violated, and she made off to her house.

"Trunks Briefs, what in the name of the seven dragon balls do you think you were doing to Pan?!" Bulma's voice echoed through the IT department. "Pan already was promoted and you know it!" As sudden cheers erupted outside the office, particularly from Pan's co-workers, Bulma closed the door of the manager's office to get some privacy. "Now I've heard what kind of a foul proposition you made her, and believe me when I say I have understanding for her hitting you! I'd hit you myself if you weren't your father's son! Now...", she continued, her voice lowering itself to an irate hiss, causing Trunks to involuntarily wince, "if I ever hear of such a proposition being made by you to anyone in the future, rest assured that I'll resume my former position as CEO in the blink of an eye and turn you to work as one of the handymen!" Upon hearing that, Trunks jumped up from his seat.

"You can't do that, you've relinquished that position!"

"Then I'll give it to Bra or Mirai!", she spat back, and Trunks' features darkened. "I still have seventy-five per cent of all CC stocks, so I have supreme say here. And if things turn dire, I'll arrange for a meeting of the stockholders and call for your forced resignation in favour of another, more _competent_, leader." She let her words seep in before turning around and walking away. "Oh yeah...", she said as she stood in the doorway, "and you're going to apologise to Pan for what you did." Trunks could only stare as his mother walked back to the elevator, leaving him devastated.

But suddenly, a plan started to form in his head. 'Well, I still want her... and maybe making it up to her is just the way to get her in my bed...', he thought, and started scheming...

Mirai got his mother's message – "Pan got intimidated by Trunks, I already set him straight, you go comfort her, I'll take your place" - just during his lunch break and immediately rushed over to Pan's house. He found her collapsed on her bed, crying as though the world had come to an end.

"Pan... Pan-chan... what happened? You can tell me, maybe it'll make you feel a bit better...", he offered, already knowing the gist of what Trunks had done to make her cry. As she told him, it took all of his self-control not to transform on the spot out of pure rage. Pan noticed and smiled weakly at him.

"Don't worry, though, I kneed him, and then beat him slightly. But I was just sc-scared... my promotion... I've dreamed of it for s-s-so long...", she said, tears slipping from her eyes again. Mirai wiped them away gently.

"I wasn't going to say I'd beat him up, you know... besides, if mom knows, she's probably scared the hell out of him..." He said with a smile, trying to reassure her. It worked: Pan's smile broadened slightly and the flow of tears stopped.

"You're right, she probably did... and I did get that promotion...", she said softly, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was now in his arms – a vulnerable position. He didn't seem to mind, though.

"There you go. Don't let him get to you, he's just a scumbag trying to get some from girls any way he can...", Mirai said, at which Pan giggled.

"True... He's such a-" She suddenly stopped speaking as Mirai bent down slightly and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. All the words of her co-worker came back again and she blushed. 'I should probably kiss him too, just to let him know I appreciated that kiss...', Pan considered and she rose to place a kiss on his forehead. Yet there was one little thing she hadn't noticed. Mirai had felt her rise and looked up at her, and the kiss landed on the corner of his mouth. Pan stepped back in shock, her eyes widening as she realised that she had kissed Mirai.

"Pan?", Mirai questioned as he, too, rose from her bed and noticed her blush. 'Could it be...', he wondered as he walked to her. She looked up at him, still anxious.

"Mirai..." Her voice quavered as he stood in front of her, smiling at her softly, and suddenly she found herself being embraced again – only this time it was an entirely different embrace, she found, as he held her loosely, allowing her to lean back a bit... and when she did, their lips met, and Pan suddenly realised that he was really kissing her, kissing her with such love that she had no choice but to answer that love with her own and kiss him back with fervor.

"Pan... do you really... is this not a dream?", he said as he looked down at her small frame thinking about how vulnerable she looked when in his arms. When Pan finally answered, a small smile played about her lips.

"Well, if this is a dream, I hope I never wake up again...", she said and kissed him again, welding their fates together.

**A/N: This is your last warning! Below is lemon, if you don't want to read it, skip it!**

As their kisses grew deeper, Mirai felt something awaken inside of him. The feel of her body pressed against his own, the smell of her perfume mingled with another more musky scent, and the softness of her lips – it made his body respond as it had so often done when he dreamt of her. Only, this time, she was really with him – and judging by her deepening blush, she felt a similar hunger. He let one of his hands slip away from her face and down to her waist, drawing her closer to him, while his other hand caressed the side of her breast through her clothes and underwear. Pan had managed to slip her hands underneath his shirt and was now busy undoing the buttons on it, he vaguely noticed – the only things he was aware of were Pan's proximity and her scent, driving him wild. The shirt drifted to the ground, as did her blouse – neither noticed, focused as they were on the pleasure they gave and received. They stepped backwards a bit, ending up lying on the bed – their clothes ending up in small heaps on the floor as the ministrations heated up between the two.

"Mmm, Mirai...", Pan purred as her new lover caressed her breasts softly, lovingly stroking each nipple and meanwhile keeping her pressed closely to him. Pan let her hands roam his well-toned upper body as she had so often imagined since she had seen him stand half-naked for the first time – but one of her hands kept wandering lower, to his enlarged member which now pressed into her lower abdomen. As she tentatively ran her hand over it, Mirai breathed in sharply, the sensation being new to him besides being far better than any other sensation he'd ever had. In response, he lowered his head to her breasts and took one of her hardened nipples in his mouth, resulting in Pan pressing her body even closer to him. "Oh, Mirai, that feels wonderful...", she whispered huskily as he licked gingerly, continuing his gentle ministrations to her other breast. She threw her head back and wrapped her hand around his shaft firmly, stroking his length slowly – he moaned into her bosom and unknowingly sucked on her nipple, in response to which she in turn moaned. The heat growing between them was reaching a peak intensity fast: Pan wrapped one of her legs around Mirai, who suddenly picked up the scent of her arousal and found it even more addictive than the sweet softness of her lips. He traced a finger down to the apex of her thighs and stroked her private parts softly, to which she responded with a very loud gasp – she in turn got a firmer grip on his member and her strokes gained an urgency he couldn't ignore. Looking at her questioningly, he found only desire and passion in her eyes – like she had to see in his.

"Pan...?" Her name, uttered as a half-moan, half-whisper, was all Pan needed: she pushed him down and straddled him, her instincts guiding her. "Do you want this?", Mirai asked, looking intently at her. She bit her lower lip seductively and nodded.

"More than anything in the world...", she said huskily while she slowly lowered herself on him, savouring every moment as well as he did. As she hit a barrier, she looked at him, her eyes pleading. He responded with a nod and grasped her hips, pushing into her hard, breaking her barrier and embedding his member into her completely. Pan winced slightly, not having anticipated that it would hurt for her – when Mirai noticed, he ran one of his hands from her waist to her cheek, while whispering to her that there would only be pleasure after. He tentatively thrust up into her a few times and found, to his amazement, that she slowly started to meet him in mid-thrust, her face flushed and her breathing shallow. They picked up a steady rhythm fast, the room filled with soft gasps and moans as they both felt their urges taking full control – there was no more room for coherent speech anymore, nor was there any need for it.

Pan arched her back as she felt a blazing heat inside her build up, her movements getting more and more erratic, while Mirai could also feel his body starting to tense, craving the release that was so close. Both of their breaths became ragged.

"Oh, Pan... you... so good...", Mirai managed to moan out as he felt her tense around him. She didn't respond, merely moving on top of him, the heat inside of her body growing to proportions she never thought possible.

"M-mi... Oh Miraiiiiiiiii", she all but shouted out as something inside her gave way and the heat engulfed her entirely: throwing her head back, she was completely overwhelmed with her climax, blissfully unaware of her surroundings. The feeling of her release was more than enough for Mirai: he thrust into her a few more times before losing himself into her as well, spilling inside her while repeating her name over and over again, holding her onto him firmly. Exhausted and completely sated, they then collapsed, Pan still on top of Mirai and he still embedded within her.

**A/N: lemon's over, children, you can come out and play again **

As the two lovers lay on their sides a few minutes later, looking at each other through half-lidded eyes – still a bit dazed from their lovemaking – Pan was first to speak up.

"I am always going to follow Amandina's advice from now on!", she whispered dreamily. Mirai looked at her curiously, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm guessing here, but did she advise you to sleep with me?", he asked amusedly, and Pan giggled.

"No, silly, she told me to show you how I feel. ...Well, making love to you is a very elaborate way of showing it, but you get the point here...", she said as he eyed her lewdly, making her blush.

"And, how do you feel about me? Showing it is one thing, but I want to hear you say it as well." Mirai sounded playful, but his eyes held a sincerity that touched Pan to the depth of her soul. She smiled.

"Only if you say how you feel afterwards." When he rolled his eyes, she continued in earnest: "I love you, Mirai Briefs, with all my heart and soul, and I want more than anything to be with you in a relationship." Mirai let her words slowly creep into his heart, where they settled and lighted a pleasant warmth.

"Pan, what can I answer to that? I love you too, more than anything or anyone else. And about that relationship...", he added with a wink, "...it would be absurd to have slept with someone you love and not want to pursue a relationship, wouldn't it?"

"Is that a 'yes, I would love to be your boyfriend' then?", Pan asked with a broad smile. Mirai smiled back at her.

"Of course, silly! Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend – please do me the favour of being my girlfriend then..."

"I already am...", Pan said softly as she drew him closer to her for another kiss.

_A/N: ...Please, don't flame. I've tried my hardest not to make the lemon tacky or distasteful. I've exerted my imagination - and eventually came up with this. I am quite happy with the result, though not 100 happy. But I don't think I can ever be fully pleased - there's bound to be someone better at this than me out there..._


	10. You make me feel

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 9: You make me feel

The day after the incident with Trunks, Pan went to work with a heavy heart – though Mirai's presence soothed her incredibly. She looked at her boyfriend while he was driving and remembered the day before. They had stayed in bed for hours after that, not making love again but cuddling and talking – and just enjoying each other's presence and love. Smiling broadly at the memory, Pan could feel her worries ebb away again and she walked to Capsule Corp.'s HQ without anxiety.

To her surprise, she was met with a small card when she arrived at her new desk.

"Please report to the CEO at your earliest convenience. Office on the fiftieth floor."

She blanched: her anxiety returning full force, accompanied by a distant rage – though her anger was dulled by knowing that Bulma had set him straight and by her memories of the previous night again. Settling in quickly – and receiving the congratulations of half her co-workers both past and present – she then headed off to the fiftieth floor. She registered at the secretary's desk and was surprised to hear that she could enter immediately.

"Mr. Briefs isn't busy at the moment, just walk on in, miss Son. Through the double door and then to your left." Pan duly followed the instructions and knocked on the left door.

"Enter." Trunks' voice made her flinch momentarily, but she straightened herself again and entered as she was asked. Inside of the huge office, there were three desks – behind the farthest one sat Trunks, his chair turned to the window and so oblivious of her. When she cleared her throat, he turned around. "Pan..." His voice sounded sad and his smile was gone, she noticed. "Please sit down." His voice had humbled, Pan noticed, as well as his ego. He seemed somehow smaller as he had the day before. "I called you up here to apologise for my behaviour for yesterday – and the other times as well since you returned. What I did was way, way outta line and especially towards you. I should've known better and for that, I am sorry..." Pan looked at him, suddenly aware that he didn't look directly at her – out of shame, she guessed. "Besides that, I also want to apologise for something else. I know I can't turn back the clock and undo what happened all those years ago, but – please hear me out!", he said as Pan had risen from her seat, her eyes having narrowed, and walked to the door. The desperation in his voice caused her to turn around again and face him. "I can't justify what I did then, not even if I still knew why I did it. I don't want to justify it either. I broke your heart, and your hating me for years was my punishment. But I can't stand the fact that you don't acknowledge me when we're in the same room, or that you call me 'mr. Briefs' while you call your co-workers and friends by their first name." He said, his head bowed in shame but his voice bearing an anger towards her behaviour. Pan stepped forward slightly. 'I don't understand...', she thought as she eyed Trunks warily, 'Yesterday he harassed me, and now he wants us to be friends?' Trunks seemed to guess her thoughts and continued: "I don't want you to forget the past. I don't want you to immediately become friends with me again, either. I'm asking for us both to start with a clean slate again. What happened in the past should stay in the past and not haunt both of us in the present." Pan was speechless: not only did he appear to really repent his mistakes, he wanted them to get a fresh start.

"I don't know...", Pan hesitantly started, but as Trunks looked up at her, his eyes showing such sadness that she looked down in shame herself – ashamed of having seen into the depth of his heart. "I can't promise you that I can forget about the past... but you're right about it being wrong for the present to be twisted by it as well. I'll try.", she concluded as she looked up at him again. A quick flash of triumph crossed his eyes, which disappeared swiftly however: he smiled softly.

"Good, you'll make things much more easy on yourself that way, not to mention the others – Bra must get pretty tired of having to tell you if I'm coming when you want to visit her." He thought for a moment, and then added softly: "And maybe Marron would enjoy getting to know you, too..." Pan looked up at that, but then smiled softly as well.

"Maybe we can all benefit from forgetting about what happened...", she murmured as she stepped back towards the door. "Am I excused then, um..." She wrestled with what to call him now that there was no more hostility between them.

"Yes, just call me Trunks – or Sir, if you don't like to call me my first name as my employee here."

"Okay then... Trunks. Am I excused then?" Trunks smiled upon hearing her use his first name again – the sound of it coming from her sounding better than any other title he'd been called.

"Sure, go back to your new desk. I hope you'll enjoy your new job as much as you hope you will.", he said, receiving a smile in return as she went out and closed the door softly behind her. 'This'll go easy... she'll be easy to win over again, I think...', he mused as he turned back to the window.

That evening, Pan called Bra to ask if they'd go shopping that weekend – Pan's new job paid twice the amount that her last job had, and she found a change of wardrobe was in order to celebrate her promotion – and to tell her of the proceedings of that day and the previous. As she had expected, Bra was ecstatic to hear about her promotion as well.

"Good on you, girl!", she chimed, while in the background Goten clapped his hands for her, which her two nephews quickly followed. "Wow, it's the job you always wanted, huh?", she asked, and Pan happily babbled about what her new job entailed and how satisfying it had been that day to do something she'd wanted to be doing all through her school years. Bra listened attentively to her story and then remarked: "There's got to be more. You sound – I don't know – different somehow..."

"Oh, I probably am different now. I'm seeing someone, and he makes me perfectly happy!", Pan said, not willing to tell her best friend that she had gotten together with Mirai... yet.

"Ooh, now that is interesting...", Bra said – the background noise had fallen away, so Pan suspected Bra to have turned speaker mode on her phone off again, believing juicy details to be told over the phone. "Tell me everything...", Bra continued in a conspiratory voice, confirming Pan's earlier thoughts.

"I will do better – I'll bring him along when we go shopping on Saturday!", Pan said, quickly picturing how surprised her friend would look when she saw her and Mirai... "Unless you planned to get me to go dress-shopping with you for your wedding?" Bra's wedding was nearing rapidly, with only four months to go until her and Goten's big day. Pan knew her friend wanted her as bridesmaid through Goten, but dreaded the dress Bra would pick out for her.

"Well, yeah, but you can send him to a tearoom somewhere to have a coffee while we fit our dresses, can't you?" Pan shuddered, but responded with a smile.

"Sure thing. Okay, see you on Saturday then!", she said. "By two at the entrance, right?"

"You've got it. Now, I've gotta go put 'Sei and 'Yun in bed. Kids, it's baby-bedtime!", she shouted in the distance. "See you on Saturday!", she then said a bit more softly to Pan, who nodded and put down the receiver.

"Mirai?", she called into the kitchen, where her now-boyfriend was washing the dishes from their supper. When he poked his head around the corner, still wearing his apron, she continued: "How would you like to spend an afternoon at the mall with me this Saturday?"

That Saturday, Pan woke up later than she used to – a fact she could blame to the presence of Mirai next to her, which seemed to have an effect of the sort on her. As she shifted her position in his arms, he groaned and woke up as well.

"What time is it...", he asked groggily, and Pan chuckled softly before glancing at her alarm clock.

"It's half past ten, we'd better hurry up and get showered. We've got a busy busy day ahead of us!" As she felt Mirai encircle her waist, gently drawing her against him, she grinned. "Don't get any ideas, love. I said 'a quick shower', not 'a long shower'."

"Aww, and here I was hoping you'd immediately jump me...", Mirai pouted but then winked at her. "I'll go first and make sure the cold water is used up. You can still join me in there, you know...", he said with a smirk that Vegeta would have been proud of. Pan merely shoved him into the bathroom, laughing as he pouted again.

"You just go and make sure the cold water is icy enough. I'll be in there once you vacate the bathroom in more than a towel." Laughing as she heard him recoil from the freezing water, Pan got up and took a bit of underwear out of the closet before arraying a nice comfortable dress for herself on the bed. She could just imagine the look of surprise on her best friend's face already...

_A/N: once again, I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed until now. You've brought a lot of smiles to me lately. And to answer the question that keeps popping up (whether Trunks will get what he deserves soon): depends on what you call 'soon'... I'll guarantee you he'll get what he deserves, though._

_Thanks once again for your kind reviews and, um, enjoy the chapter!_


	11. Highway to heaven

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 10: Highway to Heaven

"Pan! Mirai? ...You mean...?! Ooooh!! You sneaky devils!" Bra's reaction was just as Pan had imagined it: when she and Mirai walked casually to the entrance of the shopping centre, Mirai's arm encircling her waist and her hand on his shoulder – it felt _right_ to walk with him, showing him off as hers – her best friend squealed in joy. Her prediction had become reality, after all: Pan and Mirai were a couple. "I can't say I don't think you're both absolutely right in choosing each other. I mean, Pan – even _I_ think Mirai is hot...", she said with a wink at her new brother, causing him to blush, before continuing: "And Mirai, Pan's just every man's dream – and probably that of a couple of women..." This time, it was Pan's turn to blush – in the past, when they were still together at school, a girl had tried to chat her up: the girl had turned out to be a lesbian later on, and Pan still got cold shivers whenever she thought back on it.

"Enough with the bad vibes, let's go shopping!", she quickly changed the subject before she would start to feel the temperature drop a degree or ten mentally.

"Are you sure you want me to accompany you?", Mirai asked as the three stood in front of the bridal shop. Bra had planned to take Pan shopping so they could fit the bridesmaid dresses; Mirai had promised to go and have a drink if they didn't want him there. But now, suddenly, Bra seemed to have changed her mind and wanted a man's opinion on the dresses. "I mean, I don't know anything about dresses."

"Oh, sure you do!", Bra said, her eyes twinkling. "Just say what you think and you'll do fine. Besides, you can be the first to see the bride, and Goten has been dying to know how I look in my wedding dress – you can fill him in on it." She then looked at her watch and tapped her foot, causing Pan to tilt her head.

"Um, why are we standing around then?", she asked tentatively, but her question was answered almost immediately as they heard high heels walk up to them in a rapid tempo.

"Bra, dear, sorry I'm a bit late – had to go looking for my own dress as well..." Pan turned around incredulously and came face to face with Marron, who smiled at her good-naturedly. "Hello, you're Pan, right?" She pushed back her grudge against the fair-haired woman and smiled back.

"Yes, that's me. I see you're Bra's other bridesmaid, then?" Mirai merely nodded at her, not taking his hand away from Pan's waist. Marron took no heed to it and nodded.

"I can guess why she hasn't told you – but then again, Trunks only told me about what he'd talked with you." She looked at Bra, her baby blue eyes round. "Pan and Trunks agreed to put the past where it belongs – in the past. It'll make things easier for everyone, he figured. Especially easier for Pan, of course..."

"Well, not much has changed anyway...", Pan mused as they walked into the bridal shop, Mirai in tow.

"So, Pan, tell me...", Marron asked as they changed from their clothes to the dresses they had been handed, "Are you and Mirai Trunks together now?"

"Um, yeah...", Pan said hesitantly. She was still a bit wary about Trunks' fiancée, especially considering she didn't really know anything _good _about her. Marron lightly giggled on the other side of the divide.

"See? I knew it! No man that puts his hand on a woman's waist is just a friend... I hope he makes you happy, and I hope he treats you better than my Trunks did." Upon hearing the latter, Pan nearly walked through the curtains to the other woman.

"You mean...", she started, trying to get a grip on her thoughts, but Marron was ahead of her.

"I know I must've seemed mean and cold-hearted to you back then, taking away your boyfriend in that brutal a way, but I honestly didn't know he was with you then! He always talked a bit derisively of you, but I thought you were more like a little sister to him. When you walked in on us then, Trunks confessed it all to me, and he paid for that – I can assure you. I stopped seeing him, even dated others. But I guess... I guess I just couldn't help but love him. You see, he'd been chasing me for weeks before that day. I was just a college freshman then, first year away from home... taking my bachelor in history there... and he was just that charming college junior that went to every party and that every girl was fawning over..." She sighed loudly, and Pan could just imagine the other woman's shoulders sagging. "I hope you can forgive me for not knowing better then...", she concluded.

"It's not your fault he wasn't faithful to me...", Pan said slowly, wrestling to get out of her jeans. "If it hadn't been you, it probably would've been some other girl. But if you loved him then and you love him now... Maybe that makes it better..." Somewhere deep inside of her, a burden had shifted. No longer was there the crushing residue of anger with the woman that had taken away her former boyfriend. "I'm glad you apologised, but there was nothing _you_ did wrong – not then, and certainly not now." Pan nodded as she spoke it, settling the turmoil inside her once and for all.

Let bygones be bygones...

"Pan, Marron, hurry up and get out of there! I've waited for five minutes already!", Bra shouted from outside, startling the two. Giggling, they put on their dresses quickly and exited.

Mirai had been sitting in a corner of the shop, watching people passing by. Occasionally, couples would walk a bit slower to admire the dresses, sometimes with a happy smile, sometimes with a nudge to the boyfriend. He chuckled when he saw a mother pass by with her two children, who stared at the dresses in awe and obviously wondered why anyone would want to wear a dress like that.

When Bra emerged first from the dress-fitting area, he looked up in surprise – and then he smiled and walked over to his new sister. She looked beautiful in a dress of white silk, which had a round neckline and bare shoulders. It was nothing fancy – no pearls, no lace, no frills or anything – and it suited her perfectly. On her hands, she had two silk gloves that came to her elbows and she wore a small silver tiara without much other jewellery.

"Bra, I think you look perfect for your grand day!", he said complimenting as he walked around her to look from every side. "Beautiful, simple, elegant and just _you_."

"You flatterer!", Bra said as she blushed, but she smiled broadly. "D'you think Goten will like the dress?"

"He'll love it, it's divine. Plus, you're going to be wearing it.", he added with a sly grin.

"Okay!" Bra then looked around her. "Are they still changing into the dresses?!"

"Yeah, but they were talking a bit – about, you know, old times." He said it with an undertone, informing Bra that she was not to interrupt the conversation. Bra nodded as she walked closer and listened: after she was sure all had been said, she shouted to the two to hurry up, after which she gave Mirai the thumbs up.

Mirai kept his eyes peeled for the girls: first Marron came out, wearing a sea green dress that fit her form perfectly, though it was airy. It wasn't made out of silk like Bra's dress, but it was equally simple in cut and in style: just a dress made out of a slightly more expensive fabric. And then Pan came out, and Mirai was sure his heart tried to leap out of his chest. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the simple dress, her hair falling over her shoulders in a waterfall of black that shone against the fresh sea green. The colour complemented her marvellously, and the cut seemed to be thought out for her alone.

"Pan, you look so beautiful...", he said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly. "I'm going to pale compared to you..."

"Oh, you flatterer...", Pan said, but her eyes sparkled with joy and she smiled broadly.

"Ahem, I take it you approve of my choice of dress for the bridesmaids?", Bra commented off-handedly. Mirai nodded.

"I think it suits both, uh – Marron, was it? – and Pan. Though Pan does look like a goddess in it – Marron looks nice enough, if the other Trunks were here he'd shower her in complements." He shrugged in conclusion. Marron looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow, and to think I never saw this colour as suiting me! You've made me change my mind now, Bra!"

Fifty minutes later, they had exited again – both the wedding dress and the bridesmaids' dresses were now theirs and waiting to be picked up. Bra sighed as they emerged from all the fuss again.

"Glad that's over and I don't have to worry about it anymore..."

"Yeah, tell me about it.", Marron said before explaining to Pan and Mirai: "I've been to five shops already and fitted about twenty dresses before settling with the one I have now. Trunks sure can be demanding. Either the cleavage was too much or the dress was too plain. I'm telling you now, Pan, if your lover ever starts to think upscale, dump him or torture him into a plain-and-simple wedding." Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Excuse me...", the blonde made out with a blush as she fished it out of her hand bag. "Hello? ...Oh, hello dear! Yes, I was just fitting my dress... No, no, everything's fine. Actually, it's a nice colour! I liked it... ...Yes, I'll be right there, hun. See you in twenty minutes. Love you, baby!"

"Trunks?", Pan asked with a raised eyebrow. Marron had gone from nice, intelligent girl to ditzy in milliseconds on the phone.

"Uh-huh... He's doesn't love me for my brains, so I play my role as dumb blonde for him. He's pleased, and I'm happy enough when I wake up next to him every morning. Well, I'll be off then. Bra, I'll see you next week. Oh!", she suddenly said as she started to walk off – turning around again, she walked over to Pan. "Bra and I are going to this gym every week on Wednesday, to keep up our shape and so. Maybe you should exercise with us! Here, it's the address of the gym. Just come on over next Wednesday, we're usually there between seven and nine. I'd like to get to know you, we could be friends..." And on that note, she left a dumbfounded Pan and a surprised Bra behind.


	12. A sense of belonging

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 11: A sense of belonging

Time flew by for Pan: it seemed to her only weeks ago that Mirai and her had become a couple – in reality, it had been two months since their first kiss and their first night together. In the meantime, she pondered, much happened. She ran into Trunks every now and then, times when she said 'hello' or waved from afar. Sometimes she felt better when he waved back – remembering the times when he and her had been friends – but sometimes the past wormed its way back into her mind and she found herself flinching before firmly pushing it back into the recesses of her memory.

Also, she had taken Marron's advice to go train with her and Bra – she had become a regular at the gym, plus she and Marron had gotten to know each other better and they'd even gone for a drink a few times. One time, Trunks had joined them, and the three merrily talked about life in general.

It felt as if they'd just been friends their whole lives. And Pan had to admit that it was a pleasant feeling, a sense of ease that she had had. Trunks had been talking very casually with her, though with a warm smile. He hadn't pressured her into talking, nor had he kept her out of the conversation. It had been-

"Penny for your thoughts..." Mirai stood in front of her, shirtless and drying off his hands on a towel: he'd been gardening a bit as she washed the dishes. Pan realised she had spaced out and smiled her goofy Son smile.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about last time I had a drink with Marron.", she said. Mirai's features darkened slightly.

"So you were thinking about the other Trunks...", he said. Pan caught the undertone and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Not like that! I was just thinking how much better it felt to just be able to talk to him as if we were friends again – and note the use of 'as if' here...", she added as she saw him sigh.

"Do you still love him?" The question came out of nowhere, and it caught Pan off guard.

"No, of course not...", she said, then adding: "I still haven't forgiven him for what he did, although I've agreed to put it behind me. Besides, I've just generally put the time when we were together behind me." As her boyfriend didn't respond, she continued with a smile: "I don't love him anymore, I've found someone way better than him, remember?"

"Yes, but still... what if he decides to dump Marron and ask you to take him back? Would you do that then?" As he looked into her eyes, Pan saw real desperation and she tilted her head, not taking her eyes off him as she replied.

"I would rather die and never be wished back than to hurt you like that. I love you, Mirai – I'm hoping you'll be the first, the last, and the only one I'll ever give myself to. And that takes a lot of love, don't you agree?"

"Yes.", he said, his face lighting. He smiled broadly as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Besides...", Pan said as she ran her hand over her lover's bare chest, a mischievous grin gracing her features, "I know some things I definitely want to do with you now – you, and not your good-for-nothing ugly brother..."

A few weeks later, in Capsule Corp.'s housing area, Vegeta was busy on his computer, checking the position of the moon and the many planets that were of significance. He clicked a few times on an image and then got the info he needed. As he looked at the screen, his eyes grew large in amazement, and he felt his mouth fall open in surprise. 'It's not possible...', the Saiyan Prince thought as he reread the info twice. 'It's not possible, how can this be correct?!'

"Woman!", he shouted through the intercom. Then, after a while, as Bulma replied, he continued: "Get down here, I need to ask you something!"

"What's the matter, Vegeta?", Bulma asked once she entered the room, five minutes later.

"Look at this! I know for certain that planet is gone, how can it still be visible?!", he barked, still unable to believe the images on the screen of his computer. Bulma looked them over and sighed.

"Which planet is it and how far away from here are we speaking about?"

"That, woman, is planet Oorooba, and it's fifty light years away from here. When I travelled space, I heard of it and its destruction more than enough. So why is it still visible?!"

"Well, when was it destroyed?", Bulma asked, scratching behind her ear absent-mindedly as she looked at the screen.

"A little under forty years ago, why?" Now the warrior was even more at a loss.

"Okay, what you see now is the light that was reflected on the planet's surface fifty years ago. The light takes fifty years to travel from the planet to us, so we won't be able to see its destruction until another ten years, when it is exactly fifty years ago that it was destroyed. But why is it so important to you?", she asked.

"This alignment is what was known to Saiyans as the Royal Constellation, because the planets formed the symbol of the royal family of Vegetasei. And it's important because all princes and princesses of the royal house that are not yet mated by Vegetasei's laws and rituals will do so at the night when the constellation is most clearly visible."

"Looks like that will be next week...", Bulma mused with a smile.

"What are you smiling for, woman?!", Vegeta shouted, startling his wife. "Go and get Trunks, and call the Mirai Trunks over as well, I have to warn them. They aren't mated yet! Bra's already mated to the brat, so she'll be fine."

"Will Trunks mate with Marron, then?", Bulma asked. Vegeta merely laughed, a bark-like sound.

"No, of course not, Saiyans must mate with Saiyans... Trunks will probably not mate, considering Mirai Trunks will beat him to it."

"What do you mean?", Bulma asked. She hadn't shared her knowledge of her new son's relationship with the only other Saiyan woman on the planet. Vegeta chuckled again.

"He'll be in the same house as Pan, being driven by instinct to mate with the first female Saiyan he sets his sight on. Who do _you_ think will be mated? Now go and get Trunks!"

Trunks sat at his desk, boredly looking over some reports on the latest CC investments, when his intercom buzzed. 'Finally, a bit of distraction...', he thought as he pushed the button on it.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Miss Briefs here to see you, sir. Shall I tell her to go ahead?" Trunks sighed as he heard his secretary announce his mother.

"Let her come on in...", he conceded, not daring to refuse his mother entry. Mentally steeling himself for her visit, he sat back in his chair. As Bulma entered, she looked over at Trunks with a sad smile, almost rueful. 'What's up with that?', Trunks briefly wondered as he motioned for her to sit down, which she didn't – adding to his surprise.

"Trunks, I'll get straight to the point here. Your father needs to speak to you about something important. You should finish your work here and head downstairs to him, he's in the small conference room on the first floor." With that, she turned back and left his office, leaving Trunks no choice but to follow her down, to his father.

"Trunks, come in here and close the door. This is royal business!", Vegeta barked as his son entered. Trunks complied immediately – whenever his heritage was concerned, it was meant only for his family and the Son family. "Now, within a week there'll be a constellation visible here that's called the Royal Constellation. On it, all unmated princes and princesses of the royal house of Vegetasei will try and mate. To a Saiyan woman.", he added as Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Meaning you won't be able to claim that weakling human you keep around you, nor any other human woman you desire. I'm warning you because you will want to go after Pan, and if you do, I'll have to use force." Trunks shuddered: his father was forbidding him to do something he wanted to do in the cruellest way possible.

"And Mirai Trunks?"

"What with the Mirai Trunks?", Vegeta said. "You worry he'll mate Pan? I'll warn the girl to keep him locked away if she doesn't want to get mated to him." 'How come he doesn't have a problem with Pan mating Mirai Trunks?!', Trunks found himself angrily wondering. Vegeta sensed his ire and continued: "Pan most certainly will try and kill you if you try to mate her, you're not even a Super Saiyan 2. She'll win every fight you're going to get in. Besides, if you mate her and then deny her, you'll both die. And Pan doesn't deserve that." The Saiyan prince smirked as he saw his son's anger burn in his eyes and barked out: "Now get back to your work! Mirai Trunks'll be here any second!"

As Trunks closed the door behind him, he pondered on his father's words. 'Pan will be mine, mated or not!', he found himself thinking, repressing the idea that she would possibly want to mate with his new brother. 'Mirai'll never have her, I will!'


	13. Written in the stars

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 12: Written in the stars

- warning! This chapter contains lemon and other R-rated things! If you don't want to read them, skip on ahead –

"So, you're saying that I'll do anything and everything to get to Pan and mate her?", Mirai slowly said, trying to digest the new information his father had given him only moments before. "All because of this 'Royal Constellation'?"

"That's right, boy.", Vegeta said, smirking like always, though he spoke softer than to Trunks.

"And the other Trunks will try to do the same?" Inside, he was boiling with ire. 'I won't let him do that to Pan – she belongs to me...'

"That's right. Now, I'll advise Pan later on to keep you away and herself safe if she doesn't want to mate with you... but boy, when you do take her, do it quickly so that Trunks doesn't have a chance. You see, once Pan is mated, there'll be no more available Saiyan females left and the effects on Trunks will wear off. He'll even not remember what he was doing – as if he has drunk too much alcohol..." Mirai nodded at first, before he realised the full meaning of his father's words.

"Father... you mean you know...?"

"About you and Pan? Only a fool wouldn't see it when you look at you and her." Vegeta chuckled. "Unfortunately, your brother is a fool. Pan chooses not to tell him because she thinks he might start to envy you, Bra doesn't share with him because she's still mad at him despite the truce, Marron has been asked by Pan not to tell him, your mother doesn't want to create 'sibling rivalry', and I think you and Pan deserve to be together without his interference." When Mirai slowly – incredulously – shook his head, trying to come to terms with what his father said, Vegeta merely nodded. "Pan is like a second daughter to me, she was my student for years. Whoever hurts her, hurts me – and Trunks managed to do that in just a few minutes..."

"Yeah, I've heard.", Mirai said, his jaw clenching. No matter the truce between Pan and Trunks, he knew what he did to her all those years ago and he still hated his new brother. Then, as if shaking off the thoughts about the other Trunks, he smiled. "It's good to know that I have your support. Gohan and Videl have given their blessing, too – though Gohan did react a bit funny..." Mirai couldn't help but chuckle softly as he remembered his spar with Pan's father – the man that had been his sensei in his own timeline and dimension. Between rounds, Gohan had asked him things like what his intentions with his daughter were, or whether he would ever hurt her. Mirai had managed to stay calm and answered to every question what he knew in his heart to be true: he loved Pan, he would rather die than hurt her, he wanted them to be happy and together until the end of their afterlives...

"Yes, well, Gohan comes from a very protecting family.", Vegeta commented, his smirk still in place, though by then it resembled a smile – which Mirai found odd. "Now, if you'll send Pan here..."

"Pan, what are you doing here?" It was Bra's voice, and as Pan turned around, it was indeed her best friend that came running to her. "Is something the matter?"

"No, nothing life-threatening...", Pan said with a smile, "but what's up with you? You usually don't come over here at your day off, as well." Bra bit her lip – a sure sign to Pan that something was going on.

"I was just coming to speak to mom... I've been to the doctor's this morning. For a blood test." Pan looked at her uncomprehending at first, but then her eyes grew large in realisation.

"You mean... You and Goten are going to have another kid?"

"Yes..." Bra whispered it, but her eyes shone with glee. Pan picked up her best friend and swung her around, her own eyes shining as well.

"Oh, congratulations!! And, is it going to be a boy or a girl?", she asked, not able to imagine Bra holding a baby in her arms, breastfeeding it.

"Well, that's part of why I came here. Dad can sense if it's a boy or a girl by the ki, but I think this one is a girl. It feels different, smaller..."

"What's different?" The heavy voice came from behind the two, and as they turned around they came face to face with Trunks. "Don't keep me in suspense here..."

"You're going to be an uncle – again...", Pan commented off-handed. Trunks didn't react in the same way as Pan did, though he held the same joy in his eyes.

"Why, sis, again? And here I thought you thought two were more than enough!" Bra smirked mischievously as she replied:

"Well, Goten does have his ways of being convincing..." Trunks winced and covered his ears at once, signalling clearly that he didn't want to hear the kind of allusions she made about his friend. "It might be a girl this time, too!", she practically squealed. "Well, best head off to find mom. Pan, see you later! Trunks." Bra nodded to her brother as she left, being civil but very distant as she had been for a time. Now, the two stood alone in the corridor.

"So, um, Pan...", Trunks started, but Pan cut him off.

"This constellation thing is pretty weird, huh?" She smiled as she said it. "Well, your dad gave me all the right precautions, so I should be fine. If need be, I'll go stay over at Bra's or my parents'."

"Why are you telling me?", Trunks asked, a sly grin gracing his features. "I'm going to be after you as well, according to dad."

"Well, he told me to go ahead and kill you if you tried, so please don't try. I won't hesitate to kill you if you lay a hand on me like that." Her face darkened, but her voice sounded pleading to him. 'She doesn't want to resist... got to remember that...'

"Well, I'll try. Dad may lock me up, either way. So fear not, I'll not bother you." 'I will only sleep with you...', he added in thought. "It's Mirai Trunks who you'll have to fear most."

"Oh, of him I'm not afraid. I'm going to lock him up in our Gravity Room, it's built to withstand Super Saiyan 4 – hand-tested by Vegeta." Pan smiled his way. "Vegeta did mention locking you up in his Gravity Room, so I'm guessing I'll be safe."

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to go have a drink with me next week...", Trunks said after a moment's silence, mentally cursing his father. Pan suddenly frowned.

"No, I can't, I've promised Mirai I'd help him paint after work. It's such a messy work, you wouldn't believe how much he'd get splattered with paint if I didn't help him..." She took a step back. "Sorry, maybe some other time... I've got to go, promised Bulma I'd help her... see you around!" Trunks' smile, which had appeared after Pan's remark on killing him, slid off his face as she sped away. 'Damn, that sounded like a very lame excuse. Maybe I should take it a bit easier, give her a bit more time...'

The week sped away fast enough for Pan without the knowledge that that Friday, she'd have a very hormonal Mirai on her hands. Prepping the GR in her backyard took some time – especially stocking up food in there – but by the time she locked in Mirai Friday morning (Bulma would cover for him) everything was in order. He'd spend a full twenty-four hours in the GR and then be freed of the influence of the Royal Constellation. Pan sighed in relief as she left for work alone, subconsciously missing her boyfriend's presence but mentally keeping herself strong.

Meanwhile, at Capsule Corp., Vegeta left a slightly battered Trunks in the GR, which he locked before heading off. The Saiyan Prince smirked as he saw his son crawling along the floor: he had been hurt and would be tired all through the day, sleeping most of it off – or so he hoped.

**A/N: This is your last warning! Below is lemon, if you don't want to read it, go to the next chapter!**

Pan entered her dark and silent house that evening, sighing as she didn't see or feel Mirai's presence. 'Can't believe I miss him so...', she said as she went to her bathroom. She had eaten out that night, not wanting to cook for one in her own large kitchen, and had even made an evening out of it, enjoying a glass of wine and a delicious dessert. 'I need a shower, I feel icky...', she thought as she reached for a towel and turned the faucet open.

...Meanwhile, downstairs, the door to Pan and Mirai Trunks' GR hissed open, after Mirai had opened it from the inside. Looking up to the starry night, he felt a surge of primal energy course through him. Whispering the name of the one he loved, he silently made his way up to her room – intending to take her and make her his forever...

Pan stepped out of the shower refreshed, sighing as she felt the soft caress of the towel around her shoulders. Humming lightly, eyes closed, she stepped into her bedroom...

Immediately she felt his presence and opened her eyes. There lay Mirai, on her bed, in the same clothes he had worn that morning. His eyes gleamed with longing for her as he stretched.

"Pan, dear...", he said, his voice suddenly deeper and much more drawn out. "Look what a beautiful night it is..." Pan stepped hesitantly to the curtains, which were drawn, and took a peek outside. The stars shone down on her softly, and as she stood admiring them, she felt strong arms encircle her waist. "Let's not waste time on the night, though, we both know what we want..." Pan complied wordlessly as he motioned for the bed, the towel drifting to the floor as she shrugged it off.

...At the same time, in Capsule Corp., an explosion resounded from inside the GR, and Trunks, his face sweaty and red, cursed as he found the door as shut as before. Powering up to gain more power, he tried again...

Mirai put Pan down on the bed, capturing her lips with his own while he moved to lay over her, covering her body with his. He roughly ran his hands over his lover's body, causing her to moan out loud. The sensation was different from their usual love-making – rougher and more demanding, certainly more instinct-driven, but all the same royal – and it gave her goose bumps when she thought of what was to come. Without warning, he moved his mouth over her neck to her breast, greedily nipping at the sensitive skin – Pan nearly screamed in pleasure. She in turn pushed his head onto her chest hard, encouraging him. She shuddered as he continued his rough ministrations, the sensation being to her liking. And when he moved his lips down to her stomach, continuing to go lower, she arched her back and screamed out his name...

...Another explosion rocked the Capsule Corp. GR, and this time Trunks – by then Super Saiyan 2 - found the door opening, a short circuit causing a malfunction. Chuckling darkly, he looked at the skies and then flew up, towards the one he wished to claim...

Pushing himself up again, Mirai captured Pan's lips once more – in order to silence her moan when he roughly entered her, pushing himself into her as deeply as he could. Pan felt his length slide in and out of her, each of his rough thrusts making sure to bring her as much pleasure as possible. Soon, she was gasping for breath as her wetness clamped on to Mirai's shaft. Mirai grinned deviously as he pulled out completely, then pushed back in hard and deep, continuing in that way only to drive Pan crazy. Soon, they were both nearing the point where they could not return, the edge of a cliff from which the dive would bring bliss.

"Scream for me, and I'll take you...", Mirai grunted as he felt his release gathering. Pan was already too far gone to answer except by complying, her orgasm hitting her hard as Mirai went deeper than before. She sought his neck automatically, sinking her teeth in as if to steady herself from the experience – however, as soon as she tasted his blood trickling into her mouth, she came again, though it lasted much longer for her then.

It was too much for Mirai, and he mimicked her movements, biting down on the place where her neck and shoulders met – the taste of her blood pushing him over the edge, allowing him to spill into her...

...And a little distance from Pan's home, Trunks stopped flying and shook his head, as if he was dazed. A bewildered expression came over his features, and then he felt fatigue hit him, forcing him to return to his home...

**A/N: lemon's over, children, you can come out and play again **

_A/N: only one review this past week... makes me sad. That one lone reviewer has made my day, though, so thank you for that. I hope you don't find this chapter over the top. I've tried my best not to make it corny or too wild._

_Also, a small announcement: exams are coming up. I will try to update regularly on Thursdays, but I can't make any promises. I apologise in advance for any delay that may occur. But they're my final exams, and they're more than important - they're life-changing._


	14. Something was missing

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 13: Something was missing

Pan silently thanked the seven dragon balls that in the weeks after she and Mirai had marked each other, thereby mating each other, a new cold spell had fallen across the country forcing people to take out their winter wardrobe again. It gave the wound on her neck a chance to heal, and after a month, it looked like a funny-shaped birthmark, having shrunk. According to Bra – with whom she had no choice but to share the news – it would take a characteristic shape, belonging to the one who had made it. She had looked at it, and saw a sword-like form – it was indeed characteristic of Mirai, whose preferred weapon was a sword in which he could channel his energy. She had shown Pan her own mark, which looked oddly like a fork – Pan had had to chuckle as she realised it resembled her uncle's love for food.

"Well, Pan... welcome to the club of mated Saiyan women.", Bra said with a soft smile as her friend rubbed the mark when it itched. "Don't worry, the itch merely means he's touching his mark or thinking of you – or both. Mine doesn't itch that much anymore, not since 'Sei and 'Yun were born. They're a handful!" Pan chuckled as she heard her say it: she had babysat the two a while before, when Goten and Bra needed some quality time alone – they had an incredible amount of energy, and she could've sworn she saw Gosei's hair flicker gold for a second when he threw a tantrum.

"Well, that's what you get for sleeping with Goten...", came Pan's reply, her face scrunched up in an expression of mock disgust.

"Well, let's see what comes to you for sleeping with Mirai, then.", Bra answered, her face showing the same expression. Then, realizing something, she looked up again and smiled. "By the way, we're sisters now! ...You've mated my brother, so we're Saiyan sisters. No sense denying it, there's this big ole mark on your shoulder... sis..." Bra's eyes glittered with joy as she spoke, and Pan nodded, her smile broadening.

"Yeah, well, you are technically my aunt and my sister then... auntie Bra... No use saying it isn't true, there's a big ole mark on your shoulder as well, and Goten is my uncle..."

"Oh, don't ever call me 'aunt' again, that just makes me feel way older than you...", Bra said, and the two women continued teasing each other while they ate lunch.

Meanwhile, Goten and Mirai were sitting in the garden of Pan's house. Goten had helped Mirai transport some gardening supplies from a garden centre to his home, and now they sat back for a while before beginning their work and planting flowers in the flowerbeds again.

"So, how are things between you and Pan now?", Goten asked innocently. Mirai merely smiled.

"See for yourself...", he said as he bared the shoulder where Pan had left her mark, stroking the darker patch almost lovingly. Goten looked in surprise, then turned to his friend.

"You know, Vegeta once told me only the proudest and strongest females bite their mates... so you've found your match, man!" He then studied the mark, which had taken on a fireball shape. "Its shape should be characteristic of your mate... and that looks to me like a ki ball, so that should reflect Pan's personality. Yeah, she is pretty proud of her strength and heritage... it figures."

"Hey, how do you know all of this?!", Mirai asked – he was even a bit jealous of Goten, who seemed to have a good understanding with Vegeta, the father he hadn't really known.

"Takes a marked man to know a marked man, Mirai...", Goten said as he, too, bared his shoulder – showing off an intricate mark. "It resembles the Vegeta royal crest, since Bra's a princess. And she's very proud of that, too.", Goten added.

"But... Pan's mark doesn't look like this... Shouldn't it look like this as well, I am a prince...", Mirai started, but Goten shook his head.

"According to what my dad told me when you arrived, and according to how you act, you weren't raised as a royal – but Bra and the other Trunks have, and they're proud of the fact. Now, what does Pan's mark look like?", he questioned sagaciously.

"A sword...", Mirai answered, then nodded with a smile.

"Exactly. You've only known battle all your life because of what happened in your time. Plus, in your time, your father and mother never saw each other again after you were, um, made... So your father never got the chance to teach you on Vegeta's royal house. You were always just a Saiyan, and ultimately the last one. That sword you have, it's become a part of you. So, naturally, that's why Pan's mark took on that shape. It's less embarrassing than Bra's mark, anyway...", he concluded with a blush.

"Oh really? And what might that be shaped like?" Mirai teased Goten a bit.

"Um, a fork... 'cause before Bra and I mated, I was just a goofball who loved to eat and generally enjoy food. That changed a bit, mind you, after Bra and I got together. But still, I love all the food she gives me..." He then spaced out a bit, no doubt dreaming about food and Bra, Mirai guessed.

"So... shall we work?", he questioned after a while, his mark itching a bit.

"Okay!", Goten answered as he jumped up from his chair, taking a bag of soil and walking briskly to the flowerbeds.

A few days later, Pan nervously looked over her calendar. She looked back a few months, and then to the current one. 'No...' She checked again. 'It can't be right...' Re-checking, she even calculated how many days it had been. 'It couldn't be...' Suddenly a realisation dawned on her, so heavy that she wobbled on her legs, suddenly feeling faint. 'It can't be...'

"Pan, love, are you ready for work?" Mirai's voice came from downstairs.

"I'll be there in a second!", she shouted back. 'I've got to ask Bulma to test me... it's not right, it can't be...'

Pan felt uneasy as she sat behind her desk that morning, working hard but in the meantime continuing to be worried about the state her body was in. She'd lost a bit of weight, yet seemed to have become a bit firmer around the stomach. And she wasn't having her periods, which should have come and gone weeks before, at the new moon. She feared dozens of things, and yet none of them seemed as likely as that one leaden conclusion, weighing upon her...

"Bulma?" The older woman looked up from her charts to see a very nervous Pan stand in the doorway.

"Oh, hello Pan! Uh, if you're looking for Mirai, he's already gone off to have lunch...", she said, a bit surprised.

"I know, I told him I'd eat a bit later today. Bulma, can I ask you a huge favour?"

"Sure, Pan, just name it..."

"Could you do a blood test?"

Later that day, Pan sat on one of the examination tables of the CC med wing, anxiously awaiting Bulma and the results of the test. She'd told Mirai she needed to speak with Bulma about something and that she'd fly home in time for dinner.

"Okay, Pan, just lay down on the table for me, I'm going to examine you very briefly to make sure the results are accurate.", Bulma said as she entered – immediately, an icy grip closed itself on Pan's heart and she found her pulse racing as she lay down. Bulma bared her stomach and lightly pinched in it. Pan winced.

"Okay, so that's no fat you've been gaining. Now, tell me Pan, have you had stomach aches lately? Or have you had enormous hunger spells?" Pan nodded as she recalled a Saturday afternoon spent calling Bra and eating an enormous amount of potato chips. Bulma expertly felt around her lower stomach and then nodded, a grave expression on her face.

"Uh, wait a minute, let me get Vegeta...", she said suddenly and disappeared. Pan blinked. 'Vegeta?' She had no time to ponder what this had to do with anything, as moments later Bulma returned, dragging the Saiyan Prince with her. "Okay, Vegeta... can you feel anything?", she asked as he moved his hand over the young woman's stomach slowly.

"Yes. Definitely what you thought. Two, too." The Prince now genuinely smiled – shocking Pan even more.

"Okay, Pan, you can sit up now. Vegeta confirmed what the blood analysis told me already. You're pregnant, congratulations..."

_A/N: I'm back! With two exams, two exam papers and a master's thesis, I had no time at all to update in the past four weeks, therefore I have planned a major update! Five chapters, just for you! Read on as the story continues... (Exciting, isn't it?)_


	15. True and strong

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 14: True and strong

"Oh, Pan, congrats!" Pan had called Bra immediately to tell her of what she had found out at Capsule Corp. Trunks was doing a bit of late work in the garden, so Pan had the chance to tell Bra. "I just knew it! Last time you were over, you were SO pigging out, and I could feel something inside you but I just wasn't sure! So, what'll it be?"

"Twins, a boy and girl, according to Vegeta. But Bra, what am I going to do now? How am I going to tell Mirai? I don't even know if he's ready for children!!" Pan was too panicked to be happy about it herself – after all, she'd always wanted to have kids.

"Whoa, easy now. Mirai'll be ready enough, he's twenty-five now. I know for a fact that he'd love to start a family with you – he's confessed that much to me. And don't be afraid to tell him. You've mated him for god's sake!" Then, realising something, she added: "When did it, you know, happen?"

"When we mated. Vegeta had forgotten to tell me there was going to be a full moon as well. I had no chance whatsoever."

"Oh, just like me then! ...Listen, Panny, I've got to go now, Goten'll have put the kids in bed and we're going to watch a movie. Don't be afraid, okay? Bye now!"

"Bye...", Pan said almost ruefully and put the receiver down. She then heard the door opening and Mirai came in.

"Okay, I've finished planting those tulips... Pan, sweetie, what's the matter?" He noticed how pale Pan looked and worried immediately that something was wrong with her. He knew she'd had a medical examination by his mother, but didn't yet know what for.

"Mirai, dear, I think you need to sit down for this..."

Over at Capsule Corp., Trunks went from his bed to the shower – Marron lay in his bed, contentedly playing with her hair a bit. Unconsciously, she remembered some of the things Pan had talked to her about on their last meeting. 'Is it really better for me to love Trunks for who he was when I met him than to love him for who he has become? He's probably slept with half of the women in Japan by now... Is it enough?'

"What's the matter, Marron, baby?", Trunks asked as he emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his loins. "I heard you sigh... is something the matter?"

"No, it's nothing...", she said with a smile, though she still felt turmoil inside of her. "Just thinking how lucky I am to have you..."

"And I to have you, baby...", Trunks said as he lay down beside her, discarding the towel again, enjoying the feeling of her naked form against him. 'Am I really that lucky? She's just an excuse...', he mentally added, a grin slowly creeping up his face.

"You're sure?" Mirai was looking at her, overwhelmed by the fact she had just told him they'd have children together. "Father checked you out?"

"Yes, he says they're twins. A boy and a girl." Pan's eyes brimmed with tears, out of a mixture of joy and sadness. Mirai noticed and sat closer to her, holding her in his arms.

"Why are you crying? You've just told me the best news I've ever heard except for 'it's finally over', and you're holding back tears..." Pan chuckled weakly.

"Well, I was afraid... afraid you'd leave me... afraid you weren't ready and would think that I forced myself onto you this way..." A tear escaped from the will barrier she had put up and flowed down her cheek. Mirai wiped it away.

"Pan, please believe me when I say I'll never leave you, not even when I die." The graveness of his voice brought a smile to her face – and her tears leaked forth, now having become tears of happiness.

"Oh, Mirai, I love you so much...", she whispered as he held her, one hand caressing her cheek while the other rested on her stomach.

"I love you too – and our future children...", Mirai answered, a plan forming in his head.

With Bra's wedding fast approaching, Pan found the tension increasing over the next days. At work, all was relatively calm and her boss praised her more than once on her excellent performance and incredible skills – he had even added "I wouldn't be surprised if you'd take over my position when I retire in a few years!" – but at home, she found that her offer to assist Bra in the organization meant so much work that she was veritably swamped. Mirai aided her as best as he could by doing most of the household.

But all changed the evening before Bra's wedding. Pan had arranged every tiny detail, and then ferried Bra to her hotel room – the next morning, she would meet both Bra and Marron there to change, Bulma would take her regular clothes with her to Capsule Corp, where the reception and celebration would be held. Sighing as she headed home again, she found all tension fall off her shoulders briefly.

When she entered her own house again, she found the lights dimmed and candles placed everywhere. Amidst the mass of glowing lights stood Mirai, dressed as if ready to go out with her.

"Mirai... what's the meaning of-", Pan started, but Mirai walked up to her and silenced her by placing a finger over her lips.

"Shh, dear, just enjoy the evening..." Putting his hands in front of her eyes, he brought her to the kitchen, where two plates of her favourite dish – spaghetti carbonara – stood ready for them, together with a glass of wine for each. He motioned for her to sit down and eat along with him, which she did with pleasure. It tasted wonderful to her – silently, she wondered whether he'd had it home delivered – and the wine was exquisite. As soon as she'd finished eating, he brought her back to the living room, where the table was filled with candles casting a soft light on the walls.

"Mirai...", she started again, but he once again silenced her and moved to the kitchen, from which he brought a large tray filled with delicious snacks – cheese, various crackers, and some other items he knew she'd like - along with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Pouring one for her first, he handed a small platter to her, on which the snacks were stacked nicely in a pyramid shape. Sipping the champagne and finding the taste to her liking, she took a few pieces of cheese. They sat close to each other, silently enjoying the champagne and snacks – which Mirai kept feeding her at regular intervals.

"Mirai...", Pan finally broke the silence as she saw her plate was rapidly becoming empty, "why are you..." Her voice trailed away as she took another snack, however: underneath it she found... "Oh...", was all she could utter as her lover sank to one knee in front of her, taking the ring he'd hidden on her plate.

"Pan, I've been thinking about asking you this ever since we mated, but once I found out we're going to be parents... I guess I saw the time was fit to stop hesitating. I love you more than life itself, and I would be honoured and overjoyed if you were to become my wife – my princess, the mother of my children and the woman of my life." Pan looked at him, his hands holding hers, the ring shining as he held it... and slowly, a smile broke on her face, brighter and warmer than ever before.

"Yes... yes, Mirai, I will, I love you just as much...", she said, oblivious of the feeling of the ring being slid on her finger, oblivious to all but his hands touching hers and his proximity.

"So, what have you advised him?", Vegeta asked Bulma as they went to sleep that evening. Bulma merely smiled at her lover.

"I've just told him how to dress up the proposal a bit – like wrapping a gift. A romantic candlelight dinner, a bit of champagne, and then..." She smirked as she looked at the Saiyan Prince. "You know, everything you wouldn't think of doing. He _is_, after all, your son. But what did you advise him?", she asked, wondering what her new son had talked about with his father.

"Well...", Vegeta said mysteriously, closing his eyes and sensing their ki – when he felt what he had anticipated, he chuckled. "Just go with the flow and do what every man would do..."

_A/N: I'm back! With two exams, two exam papers and a master's thesis, I had no time at all to update in the past four weeks, therefore I have planned a major update! Five chapters, just for you! Read on as the story continues... (Exciting, isn't it?)_


	16. News of interest

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 15: News of interest

The next day, Pan rose early, as did Mirai. Both quickly got ready to take off – Pan to Bra's hotel room where she'd change into the dress, Mirai to Goten's, from where the groom and his best man would leave for the church. The couple swiftly kissed their goodbyes before taking off in opposite directions.

As both drove to where they were supposed to be, their minds were filled with the happenings of the evening before. After Pan had said yes, and all the celebrant activities that ensued, they had talked for hours on where to go from there. They had decided to marry as quickly as possible, and had decided on marrying a month later, before Pan would start to show the definite outward signs of pregnancy. Mirai told her he'd take care of everything as she'd be preoccupied with carrying their first children, which she could only cheer on. After bearing most of the organisatory burden of Bra's wedding, she found a period of rest was in order...

"Pan, dear, you look a bit distant today...", both Bra and Marron commented as Pan patiently had her hair and makeup done by the stylist Bra had hired – correction, _she_ had hired. Smiling broadly as the woman announced she was done, Pan sat back up and put on the dress.

"You'll hear about it at the party – might even shock the crowd with a speech...", Pan said mysteriously as she admired herself in the mirror. The stylist had put up her hair in a rather old-fashioned hairdo, but left some strands of hair hanging loose to frame her face – she'd curled them for a playful effect. The makeup was natural, with a bit of lime green to add some contrast to her eyes. Marron, on the other hand, had gotten her hair curled in large, voluminous curls which hung over her shoulders and down her back, giving her a coy look. Her makeup was a bit more colourful, but it brought out the shape of her face better. Bra, the true star of the day, had had her hair hanging loosely over her shoulders, as always, though the stylist had given it a bit more volume by using liberal amounts of mousse to make it wavy and full. Her makeup was minimal, only a bit of rouge on her cheeks and a soft pink lipstick to bring out the 'rosy bride' in her. And, as Pan had seen before, it was just simple – the dress, the silver tiara to hold down the veil and some jewellery, all in subdued colours.

"Oh, Pan, don't keep _us_ waiting!", Marron commented, her interest aroused.

"Can't, but you'll know soon enough.", Pan replied, a secretive smile on her face. "Bra knows one of my secrets... but that's not the one I'm going to announce." Now the blonde turned to Bra, trying to pry information out of her instead.

Both Saiyan women were saved when Bulma entered in a very classy dark blue dress with the announcement that they were ready for them. As the three climbed into the taxi that would ferry them, Pan suddenly found herself overcome with nervousness. 'I'm going to publicly announce my relationship with Mirai...' She sighed, which Bulma noticed.

"Pan, if you're going to announce what I think you are – what I hope you are – then don't worry. After all, you know most of the people who are going to be there..." That put a smile back on Pan's face, while both Bra and Marron turned to Bulma incredulously.

At the church, everyone was already present. A quick glance inside – through a window – revealed to them a very nervous Goten already standing in front of the altar. And when they entered, Pan was surprised to find Vegeta standing there, awaiting them in what appeared to be a suit – Marron gasped as she saw it. Pan smiled as she noticed: Mirai had helped his new father shop and had said he actually looked very smart in it. Pan had to admit he did, as well, especially with his satisfied smirk. From a door to the side appeared her love, and a very uncomfortable Uub, both in dark green suits, as by Bra's express demand.

Bulma left them, probably to take her seat and instruct the organist to start playing.

"Remember, Marron, you and Uub are up first, then 'Sei and 'Yun – Pan, you and Mirai are behind them, make sure they don't drop the pillows with the rings on them." And then the music started playing and Bra disappeared through the door to the side together with Vegeta. Marron took Uub's proffered hand and walked stately to the front of the church, where they split up – Marron to wait on the left, Uub on the right. Then went Gosei and Goyun, Bra's two five-year-old sons, each bearing a pillow with one ring on it. Gosei went to Marron, to wait patiently by his soon-to-be aunt's side, while Goyun went to Uub – as Bra had learnt them to do during rehearsals. Then Pan and Mirai followed, both blushing slightly and very much loath to part.

Then, the organist changed music, and the doors at the back of the church opened wide for Bra. Goten looked round: his eyes grew round in amazement as he saw how beautiful his woman looked – so simple, yet so elegant. Pan smiled as she saw Vegeta's stately posture, and how he kissed Bra's gloved hand as he gave her away to Goten, joining their hands firmly. 'I hope my dad will be as dignified...', she found herself wishing as the ceremony began...

As Goten slowly lifted the veil from Bra's face, revealing eyes glittering with tears of joy held back, Mirai noticed Pan wink at him from the other side of the couple. She looked glowing with joy – he knew it had to do with the beautiful ring she held hidden in her purse, waiting to show everyone. She had told him that she was going to announce their joyous news – at least about their engagement and swift marriage – at the party, before dinner when the speeches were mostly made.

"Ladies and gentlemen...", the priest said with a smile, startling Mirai out of his daydream to see a blushing Uub by his side – he realised Bra and Goten's kiss must've ended, "I present to you Goten and Bra Son!" As they went outside, to the limousine Bulma had ordered for them, Mirai and Uub walked back to the two girls. Blinking as Uub extended his hand to Marron immediately, he walked together with Pan to the stairs descending from the church. Running in front of the couple, Mirai swiftly cut open the large bags of rice that stood at the exit and encouraged everyone to take a cup and fill it – as the happy couple emerged from the church, a shower of white pellets descended on them. Giggling, Bra pulled Goten along underneath the rice hail, until she had found her way down to the stairs.

"Okay, all you beautiful girls ready to marry, time to catch the flowers and get a man!", she shouted. Marron pulled Pan along with her, into the small group of friends of Bra's that had attended the wedding. Bra turned around and tossed the bouquet up softly, and it landed...

"Uh-oh, we have a serious case of doubt here!", Bra called out as she saw Marron and Pan stand, both holding the bouquet dazedly. "These two caught it together – does that mean they'll marry the same man? Or each other?", Bra questioned with a wink. The crowd laughed and then threw some more rice at Bra and Goten, who disappeared into the limo. Bulma then cleared her throat.

"Ahem, people, the reception will take place in Capsule Corp., in the back yard of the living area. The dinner/party will be held at CC also, in the new wing's grand conference room. The couple will join us again in about an hour." People slowly dissipated and left for Capsule Corp., where they'd wait for the couple to arrive in order to wish them good luck...

"Ahem... may I have your attention please?" Bulma had lightly tapped her glass a few times to draw the attention of the people present. Everyone quickly became silent, knowing Bulma's temper first-hand. "First of all, congratulations to Bra and Goten! After having lived together for more than five years, they've finally married. I wish them a very happy life, filled with all the joys of the world – and the laughter of their children. Here's to the happy couple!", she said as she raised her glass and sat down again, sipping it briefly, but not before winking at Pan and nodding. Pan breathed in and rose, quickly putting the beautiful ring Mirai had given her back on.

"I would like to make an announcement to everyone here. But first... Bra, Goten, I wish you all the best in life. May you grow old together and still love each other as much then as you do now. And sorry for stealing your glory away briefly.

All present here know that next month, Trunks and Marron are going to be married – after a long while, I've heard. But...", Pan said as Mirai rose to her side, taking her hand, after which Pan brushed away some stray hairs from her face with her other hand, drawing attention to the beautiful ring she newly wore. In the distance, she saw her grandfather's smile broaden, and he nodded contently. "But they won't be the only ones. Most of you already knew of my relationship with Mirai, but now I announce it to the world. Yesterday, he sank to his knee in front of me, asking me to become his wife, and I've accepted." The hall was silent for a while, until she heard a dull thud.

"Videl!", her father's voice was heard – he bent and picked up his fainted wife from the floor, fanning her pale face. A second thud, and her grandmother suffered a similar fate, Goku bending down and mimicking Gohan. Then, over the now deafening silence, Marron's voice carried:

"Oh, Pan, congratulations!!" The room suddenly was filled with congratulations to the new couple, and as both Videl and Chi-chi regained consciousness, they too congratulated Pan and Mirai. Bra giggled as she now realised why Marron and Pan had caught her flowers together.

No one saw the shocked expression linger on Trunks' face...

_A/N: I'm back! With two exams, two exam papers and a master's thesis, I had no time at all to update in the past four weeks, therefore I have planned a major update! Five chapters, just for you! Read on as the story continues... (Exciting, isn't it?)_


	17. Flying high

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 16: Flying high

'How can it be?! She and Mirai... It can't be! She can't love him! ...This explains dad's ease with Pan and Mirai mating, he knew... Even Marron knew... Shit, shit, how can I win her now?!' Trunks' thoughts were raging that evening, nothing was able to offer him any diversion. 'I've got to think of something...', he considered, turning away from Marron, who held him in her sleep.

"Okay, so I've got the church booked, city hall, I've gotten the flowers arranged, me and Bulma have reached an agreement on holding the reception and dinner here...", Pan said as she met with Marron at her work. "Mirai's probably asking Goten and Uub as his best men, and I was wondering if you and Bra wouldn't want to be bridesmaids..."

"Why, I want to, and I'm sure Bra would love to.", Marron answered immediately. "So, when's the big day?"

"July 24th, which is only two weeks away now. My dad was practically in tears when I visited him the day after Bra's wedding, he said he'd never thought I'd marry – let alone rush it! Of course, when he heard the reason why..." Pan trailed off, seeing as she vividly remembered how her father had nearly fainted when he heard he was about to become a grandfather.

"Oh, Pan, I still can't believe it! Twins, too!", Marron practically squealed in joy. "You've got to send me a birth card when they've been born, I'll come over there and spoil 'em. Can you imagine anyone calling me 'auntie Marron'?"

"Don't Gosei and Goyun call you 'auntie'?", Pan asked, an eyebrow raised in scepticism. Marron smiled, though ruefully.

"No, not yet anyway..." She then seemed to think of something. "Pan... can I confess something to you?" Marron looked down at her shoes as Pan turned around to see what was the matter.

"Wow, Marron, sounds serious... but hey, what are friends for? Spill.", she said calmly, sitting down in the cafetaria of Capsule Corp. where they usually had their lunch.

"Well, at Bra's wedding, I met this Uub – your grandfather's student. At the party, he seemed to have drunk a bit too much and he was flirting with me." Marron sounded hesitant to Pan, who looked her friend in the eye.

"That's nothing. Uub isn't used to drinking, I gathered from my grandfather. The next day, he showed up at work with a massive hangover, according to uncle 'Ten... but I get the feeling there's more to it..."

"There is. I wasn't insensitive to it. I mean, he looks pretty strong – and so handsome. The fact is, Pan...", Marron continued after a sigh, "that I did like him too. I think I might have..."

"Fallen in love?", Pan said incredulously. She saw Uub before her mind's eye – tanned, with his unusual Mohawk-like hairdo – and then tried picturing him alongside Marron, with her creamy white skin and blonde hair. "Maybe opposites attract...", she mused.

"But Pan, what am I supposed to do now? I'm going to marry Trunks in only one week!!", Marron exclaimed – she then blushed as several heads turned their way. "I mean, I feel like I'm cheating on him by even considering the possibility that I've fallen for another man!", she continued a bit more hushed.

"Relax, Marron...", Pan said soothingly. "I think it's just wedding jitters. When you look at Trunks, what do you feel? Do you still feel about him as you did before Bra's wedding?"

"Well, yeah...", Marron said, sounding slightly hesitant. "Maybe you're right, Pan, and maybe it's just wedding jitters. But still..."

"Don't worry about it, Marron. You _are_ allowed to find other men attractive, you know, just try not to find them loveable too.", Pan said jokingly, and then rose to get their lunch. "Same as last time?", she asked – when Marron didn't answer, lost in thought, she merely went. 'I hope it works out for you, Marron...', she thought sadly as she walked over to the counter, 'I hope you make the choice that suits you...'

Pan found the week going by fast. The software she had had to make for a large accounting company was finally finished by Friday noon and tested for obvious bugs, which earned her a substantial bonus – one which she figured would go to the caterer for their wedding dinner, or perhaps to their honeymoon – and half of the day off. She smiled as Mirai suddenly appeared in front of her desk, his hair tied back in the usual ponytail and her coat casually in his hands.

"Ready for a lunch break?", he asked, a broad smile adorning his face. Pan grinned.

"Sure am! But I have to be off at one, I'm going dress-shopping with Marron and Bra.", she warned. He merely shrugged.

"Damn, and here I was hoping we could spend an entire afternoon inside our bedroom, making sweet love...", he said, earning himself a playful shove from Pan. "I have to go by one, too, to go find me and my best men a decent suit. Any preferences, my dear?"

"Yes, can you try to get the men a dark blue suit? Anything blue will do. Make sure the colour suits both Goten and Uub, okay?"

"Got that. Now, where would you like to go?", he asked.

"I definitely need something with a large amount of ketchup on it and a lot of fried food. Plus a milkshake." Mirai merely rolled his eyes and the two of them headed for the nearest burger restaurant. As they sat down eating it, Mirai watched in surprise as Pan gulped down two entire menus in twenty minutes before going back to ask for a third one, plus two super-size milkshakes.

"How does it taste?", he asked her, rolling his eyes. She shrugged, signalling it was okay, before starting on her vanilla milkshake. After the second one was empty, she patted her stomach contentedly.

"There, all full!", she sighed. "You can't believe how much dairy products I need, yet how much spicy food I keep shovelling down my throat. Spicy for the boy, milky for the girl?", she asked.

"I don't know...", he said hesitantly before hugging her across the table. "But odd cravings or not, I still love you – and our future kids, who are putting me through hell already.", he added with a wink, earning himself yet another playful shove from Pan. "Okay, it's about ten minutes to one, I'd best be off. Have fun shopping!", he said as he rose at the same time as she did.

"You too, and remember – dark blue, suiting both best men! I want it to be perfect!", she said.

"Anything for you...", he murmured as he bent down to kiss her.

That evening, as Mirai cooked the two of them dinner, they talked of their shopping experiences.

"Marron and Bra approved of my choice of dress – you should've seen, they were light blue dresses with a silk bodice and then it was all finely woven linen with lace. And my dress... it's a beautiful dress. It has a high neckline, closed until the neck itself, and with a silk bodice as well. But the skirt is silk too, with a bit of lace sewed onto it, and a modest embroidery on the bodice, with pearls. Oh... I wish you could see me in it already, you'll love it!", Pan sighed as she spaced out a bit.

"Oh, well, Goten and Uub were both pleased with your choice of colour as well. The colour we ended up with was 'steel blue'...", he started, but trailed off as the phone went. Pan rose and picked it up.

"Pan Son. ...Marron? What's the matter? Whoa, one thing at a time... What? He _what_?! Why?! Okay... okay, we'll be right over. Fifteen minutes if we fly there, okay? ...Fifteen minutes. We'll be right there, okay? Keep strong." Mirai saw Pan's whole demeanour change from relaxed to worried to dumbstruck, and he walked over to her as soon as she put down the receiver, looking defeated.

"What's the matter?", he asked her carefully.

"It was about Trunks, he tried to commit suicide..."

_A/N: I'm back! With two exams, two exam papers and a master's thesis, I had no time at all to update in the past four weeks, therefore I have planned a major update! Five chapters, just for you! Read on as the story continues... (Exciting, isn't it?)_


	18. Deep down

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 17: Deep down

- warning! This chapter contains R-rated things! If you don't want to read them, skip on ahead –

Pan and Mirai arrived at Capsule Corp.'s med wing to see everyone was already there – Marron sat in a chair, sobbing her heart out, while Bra merely looked at the wall in front of her, her eyes red. Goten stood by Bra, his eyes red as well, but his entire stance speaking of confusion. Vegeta was nowhere to be seen. Krillin and 18, Marron's parents, could only watch as their daughter was wrecked.

After they were gathered there for what seemed an eternity, Bulma emerged from one of the med rooms, looking tired and distraught.

"H-how is he?", asked Marron, immediately rushing over to the blue-haired genius.

"I managed to stabilize him. He's not in danger anymore, but he'll need some time to heal. He's in one of the regeneration tanks."

"How did he...?", Goten asked, his voice hoarse – Pan realised how hard it was on Goten, who had re-established his friendship with Trunks after the truce. Bulma shook her head.

"He took an insane amount of sleeping pills together with three bottles of liquor – there was some in his blood already, so I have him on dialysis now." She smiled ruefully. "He's lucky he's a Saiyan. A human would've died from that amount of sleeping pills. Especially because they had already been fully digested when Marron found him." Marron sobbed loudly by her side. "If you want, you can see him...", she said, and stepped aside to let everyone through.

Inside, there stood four tanks, one of which was illuminated from within. Inside the greenish liquid inside was Trunks, wearing his boxer shorts only, looking sickly white in the unearthly light. Marron wailed as she put her hand against the lid of the tank, which felt cold. On a chair off to the side sat Vegeta, his arms crossed and his expression stoic as always. But, as Pan looked closer, she saw the eyes of her former sensei were red from crying. He blinked as he saw her look at him, but then rose and left the room.

"Damn...", Goten mumbled as he saw the various machines that were working to the side of the regeneration tank: a heart monitor, a brain wave monitor, the dialysis machine, the usual ventilator. "Why...?", he started as Bra turned in his arms, burying her head in his chest – everyone seemed to be burdened by that same question...

The next day, Pan went back over with Mirai to help Bulma and Vegeta around their house a bit. Since Bulma didn't feel up to calling all the various instances involved in Trunks' wedding, Pan did so, while Mirai merely cooked for his father and sparred with him. As she had finally cancelled the florist and the caterer, Pan went to find Bulma – and she found her near Trunks' room. She held a picture that had been taken, by the looks of it, eight years earlier: in it, there was a smiling Trunks and Goten, along with Bra and Pan. Goten had put his hand on Bra's shoulder amicably, while Trunks held Pan's waist almost possessively.

"Where and when did it go wrong with him?", she murmured – then she noticed Pan and smiled ruefully. "Oh, sorry Pan... a mother's worries..."

"Aren't we all wondering the same?", Pan asked as she glanced at the photo. "A year later, I was living in America, Trunks was sleeping with every girl he could get, Goten had gotten together with Bra and everyone was mad at Trunks for what he did to me...", she mused.

"Yes...", Bulma said, slowly shaking her head. "When I remember that day, I can still see his face as he spoke to you – so spiteful that it gave me the creeps. Vegeta beat the crap out of him for weeks following the event. Actually, for months. Bra actually told him she hoped he'd go to hell for it. Goten beat the crap out of Trunks as soon as he noticed Vegeta was done with him. Marron stopped seeing him and refused to speak to him for months. And I... I could only weep silently as I saw what my son became... Do you think we all drove him to become like he has become?" Seeing that the woman in front of her was on the verge of collapsing, Pan took her with her downstairs and made her a royally spread sandwich.

"I think he made himself that way.", Pan said. "I think he was on that path for a long time before he slept with Marron. Maybe it's Vegeta's cruelty resurfacing in him, who knows?" As the two spoke, a loud beep sounded throughout the house. Bulma wanted to get up and go see for herself, but Pan firmly pushed her down, noticing how pale Bulma looked all of a sudden. "I'll go and check on it. Down in the med labs?"

"Y-yes...", Bulma said, "I'll come and see what's the matter in a few minutes."

"Eat that sandwich first!", Pan warned, then continued in a softer tone: "You look like you're about to faint..."

As Pan checked the room in which Trunks lay in the regeneration tank, she found the light dimmed and the room dark. Rushing over to the tank to see whether it had malfunctioned or shut down, she was oblivious to her surroundings. The tank, as she checked it, was empty.

"Trunks?", she called out in the darkness. Then, a click and all the lights flooded on. Trunks stood behind her, at the door, clad in one of the lab coats that Bulma kept handy. "Oh, good, you're out. How do you feel?", Pan asked.

"Okay enough...", Trunks shrugged as he walked to her. "Still a bit woozy, but that'll pass..."

"What possessed you to try and kill yourself?!", Pan suddenly exclaimed, having regained her scattered thoughts. Trunks took a step back.

"Haven't you ever been desperate, Pan? Desperate to the point where you feel like banging into a wall until you fall down in a faint because you don't know what to do?", Trunks said, now walking over to Pan again, who sat down on a chair.

"Trunks, that's a question you shouldn't ask me. Of course I was. When you cheated on me, I felt like walking up the walls in frustration. But those days are behind me – us – now."

"Well, haven't you ever wished for the days before that day? For simplicity to return?", Trunks asked, confusing Pan.

"Trunks, I can't tell you how many times I wished for that to happen when I was alone. But we both know those days are gone, and nothing we do can bring them back. Besides, don't we both have new chances with new loves for new happy days? ...Or what is it you mean by this?"

"You want an answer to your first question?", Trunks said, drawing Pan up by the arm. "You. You drove me to it. Pan, I don't know how it happened, but I want you back. I can't stop thinking about you – ever since you returned, you fill my dreams. Every time I kiss Marron, I'm kissing you in thought...", he said, his face only inches from hers. Pan pulled herself free and backed away from him.

"Y-you don't mean that... You w-wouldn't- You hated me...", she stuttered out as he advanced on her. "You didn't love me then... why would you love me now?"

"But I do love you! Even if I didn't before, I do love you now! I can't stop thinking of you!", Trunks shouted.

"I'm getting out of here... Trunks, you're speaking nonsense.", Pan said, her voice shaking as she walked over to the door – but it was locked, and Pan couldn't open it even by the console on the wall.

"You love me still!", Trunks shouted as he grabbed Pan's arm again and turned her around, his face so close to hers she could feel his uneven breath on her face. She stepped back as far as she could, trying to pull herself loose again but failing. "Why else would you have chosen my future self to marry?"

"No! I love Mirai! Not for the resemblance but for the difference!" Pan pulled herself free and walked off to the other side of the room. "Yes, Trunks, I loved you then – the Trunks who had been my friend for so long, who would cheer me up with his antics and who would spar with me. Not the womanising man-whore you became! I find traits of who you once were in Mirai, and they make me love him. He's different from you...", she concluded.

"I can change for you!", Trunks shouted. "Please..."

"Trunks, I would still love Mirai, even if you managed to turn back into who you once were. Too much has happened between you and me. It could never work out again..."

Upon hearing it, Trunks bridged the gap that now was between them in the blink of an eye and took both her arms, pulling her against him.

"You don't speak the truth. You still love me – I can see it in your eyes."

"Trunks, don't...", Pan said as she squirmed in his grip, unable to free herself. "Don't destroy our truce, don't destroy yourself..."

"You want me to love you...", Trunks said as he lowered his head a bit, ignoring her advice. "You don't want Mirai... you want me..." And he kissed her...

"Pan? Pan!!" Bulma stood outside the closed door of the med lab in which Trunks slept. She heard Pan's scream from the outside – along with Trunks'. From what she heard, she deduced that her son was not in his right mind and would try to assault Pan. "Shit, he locked the door from the inside...", Bulma cursed as the console by the door proved to be useless...

Vegeta was sparring with Mirai, fiercely enjoying the thrill of battle again – it helped him cope with what his son had tried to do. 'It's an aberration for a Saiyan to desire to die!', he thought angrily as he blocked a series of punches and ki-blasts from Mirai, who had powered up to Super Saiyan 2. Preparing to launch an assault of his own, he suddenly noticed his new son's face growing dark.

"Mirai!", he barked, thinking his son had spaced out in the middle of battle. Mirai merely raised his hand and then...

"That bastard!" Vegeta was caught off guard by Mirai's angry outburst. Watching in amazement, he saw his new son's training gear rip from him, to be replaced by a dense midnight blue fur, while his hair grew even longer and his tail regrew. In an instant, Mirai had bypassed Super Saiyan 3 to go to level 4. Vegeta blinked, and then realised by Bulma's thoughts what may have happened.

-Vegeta, what's the matter? Come down here and help! Pan's in danger!-

-Mirai just ascended and is seriously pissed off. That door won't stand a chance – and maybe Trunks is the one in danger...-

"TRUNKS!!!" Mirai shouted out in his ire, nearly breaking the door of the GR as he rushed down to Pan...

_A/N: I'm back! With two exams, two exam papers and a master's thesis, I had no time at all to update in the past four weeks, therefore I have planned a major update! Five chapters, just for you! Read on as the story continues... (Exciting, isn't it?)_

_By the way, the stuff between the thought lines is bond talk. Will Mirai kill Trunks???_


	19. On the edge

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Chapter 18: On the edge

- warning! There are possibly still R-rated things described in this chapter! If you think you can't handle it, don't read! –

"TRUNKS!!" The shout echoed down to Trunks, who lay on the floor dazed. As he looked up, an unearthly sight met his eyes: Pan stood in front of him, her clothes ripped off her body and in their stead a deep auburn fur covered her arms, legs and most of her torso. Her hair was now swirling around , reaching to her knees – and her eyes were blood red as they bored into him.

"Shit!", he cursed.

"Shit indeed!", Pan said with a sneer as she picked Trunks off the ground with ease. "I told you not to, but you went ahead and did what you wanted! Get this into your head, miserable excuse of a man! No one touches me like that but my mate!", she barked out. Trunks blinked, and then his eyes moved to her neck. A bare patch showed off a birthmark shaped like a sword – yet, Trunks immediately knew by the position and form that it was not an ordinary birthmark. He had seen an intricate mark on Goten's shoulder before, as well as an oddly fork-like mark on Bra's shoulder...

"You mean...", he started, suddenly subdued.

"Trunks, you nitwit! Of course Mirai and I mated! Didn't your father tell you that he'd advise me how to lock him away _if I wanted to_? Do you think, when we were seeing each other already, that I didn't want to mate with him? That's like asking you to be faithful to Marron! God, I took you for a low-life, not for an idiot.", Pan stated dramatically, her eyes rolling.

At that moment, an explosion rocked the ground and the door was disintegrated. And to Trunks' utter horror, there stood a Super Saiyan 4 Mirai, his eyes bearing a murderous gleam.

"Where's the man that dared touch my mate and tried to desecrate my future children?!", he all but screamed. Upon hearing that, Trunks blinked.

"C-children?", he asked. Immediately Mirai turned to him, still irate.

"You must've felt their ki inside of her while you were busy groping her!", he shouted, "Or was your mind otherwise occupied?"

"I-I didn't feel!", Trunks said, his voice shaking – he knew Mirai was fit to kill him, and that Pan was no different. "P-pan... I swear to god and the seven dragon balls that I didn't know!"

"He could be right...", Pan sighed as she dropped out of Super Saiyan 4 but remained at level 2. The fur receded and the shreds of clothing hung from her body, barely covering her. She grabbed a lab coat and covered herself, then handed one to Mirai. "My ki must've peaked out of my fear, it could've clouded... Hey!", Pan said as Trunks put his hand on her stomach, trying to feel through the lab coat – Mirai took another step closer to Trunks and put his hand menacingly on his new brother's shoulder. Trunks concentrated, and suddenly his eyes grew wide in shock.

"Oh god...", he whispered, realising what he could have done. His father had taught him enough about Saiyans to know that Pan having sex, even not willingly, with another man would've killed the children – and perhaps her as well. He let himself sink to the floor, flooded by guilt. "Pan... oh, god, I'm so sorry...", he said.

And for the first time in years, he cried. Mirai and Pan blinked as Bulma rushed in, hugging her son.

"It's okay... she's okay, nothing's wrong...", the woman whispered as she held her son, cradling his head against her shoulder. Then turning to Pan: "Please, Pan, don't hate him for this."

"Was his truce just a trick to get me?", Pan wondered out loud, between sobs from the broken man on the ground. Trunks looked up to Pan.

"A-at first it w-was... but th-th-then, I just found it n-natural... and I co-couldn't get you out of m-my m-m-mind..." Calming down a bit, he looked at Pan. "Months ago, when I first saw you again, you looked so beautiful. As I usually did when I saw a girl I didn't yet know, I started..."

"Okay, just skip that part...", Pan said with a shudder. "I have no desire to know what your thoughts were then, I think I can guess..."

"Well, yeah. And then you came to work in CC, and I started thinking 'maybe I can use my position'. Mom scolded me... and told me I had to apologise to you, and suddenly my twisted mind started getting the idea that if I befriended you again, you might get to love me again and then I would have what I wanted... But P-pan... when we talked, every time I started to see other things... Instead of seeing you, well, you can guess...", he said as Mirai growled at him, baring his sharp canines menacingly. "I started seeing you sitting with me in a cafe, just the two of us, holding hands... and it got to the point where I suddenly started to lose interest in Marron. She must've told you..."

"She did...", Pan said, her expression filled with sorrow. "I advised her to keep trying..."

"Well, and then at the wedding you announced your own marriage to Mirai, and I thought that I should be the one that got you... sorry, Mirai...", he said as Mirai advanced a step, startling the ascended Saiyan. "It just got worse and worse, and to top it off, Marron began to get distant... I d-don't deserve Marron...", Trunks ended.

"Mirai, can I speak to you for a second?", Pan suddenly asked. Mirai nodded, although keeping his eye on Trunks as he walked off into the corridor. A second later, they returned, Mirai still in Super Saiyan 4 form, but Pan having fully descended, her now knee-long hair back to its black colour.

"Okay Trunks!", Mirai said loudly, causing Trunks to wince. "I came down here to kill you, but Pan pleaded your case and I guess my human side likes the idea of letting you pay for your sins..." Trunks scrambled to his feet and made to hug Pan out of sheer relief, but Mirai pulled him back in front of him. "Don't push it.", he said, though not sounding mad anymore. "Listen. She and I will fully forgive you and blame it on the suicide attempt, but then you've got to do exactly as we say! First of all, confess everything – from beginning to end – to Marron, and let her choose if she still wants you or not." As Trunks nodded, Mirai continued: "Secondly, to find help. At least half a year in a psychiatric ward or another instance that allows you to get over this, by your own will. I think mother and father want that as well. And, a third demand by Pan. After you return from the psychiatric ward, she wants you to move out of Capsule Corp. and start afresh. That includes reacquainting yourself to everyone: Goten, Pan, Uub, Marron, all the others. If at any time we find that you don't live up to these demands, or if you come out of therapy without any change, you're going to find that my memory goes far..." He then looked at Trunks, who gulped nervously but then nodded, a solemn expression on her face.

"I can live with that...", he said, bowing his head. "I'll make all the arrangements tomorrow."

The next day, Pan rose to find herself feeling relieved and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Mirai, sleeping soundly in her arms, mumbled as he felt her warmth leave.

"Where are you going?", he asked groggily as he, too, got out of bed.

"Just to look outside...", she said, opening the bedroom window and looking at their garden. There stood the roses, blooming in the freshest colours – and the cherry tree was laden with ripe cherries – a few birds twittered in the branches of their hedge... "The world is at peace again.", she murmured as she felt Mirai hug her, then a bit more loudly: "I feel as if I've battled an incredibly strong enemy yesterday. Relief, a bit of remorse, and some ache."

"Yeah... me too, but now everything'll turn out allright...", Mirai said as he, too, relished the early morning sight of their garden. "For all of us."

After their breakfast, the phone rang: Pan immediately knew who it was and picked it up herself.

"Hello, Pan Son... Ah, hello Marron! Yes, sure... Why yes, of course, I'd love to! Can I bring Mirai? Okay! See you there!" She put the receiver down and went back to the kitchen with a smile. "That was Marron, she asked me if I'd like to go for a drink with her and Bra and Goten. You can come too – I mean, we're going!", she said. Mirai merely rolled his eyes and followed her to her car. They sped to the mall and went to the tearoom they usually went to when shopping. Bra, Goten and Marron were already sitting at one of the tables outside, and they waved as they saw the couple approaching.

"Hello, how are you?", Pan asked, but was met with incredulous stares.

"We should be the ones asking you!", Marron said as she motioned for them to sit down. "Trunks confessed everything to me! He asked me for forgiveness, and when he saw I was just P.O.ed, he merely smiled sadly and said he understood!"

"What the hell?", Bra asked, not understanding, while Goten merely looked nonplussed.

"Well, he tried to assault me after he got out of the regeneration tank yesterday. I turned Super Saiyan 4 on him as well as Mirai and we scared the hell out of him, made him promise to find therapy and to confess to you, Marron.", Pan explained.

"Oh god!", Bra exclaimed. A mixture of disgust and fear was apparent on her face.

"Bra, Marron – and you too, Goten – it's okay...", Pan said. "I can't say I justify what he did, but he felt sorry the moment he knew what the consequences could've been. He didn't know Mirai and I are mated, no less than he knew I carry Mirai's children. I ascended because my body intuitively rejected his. There was no way in hell anything would've happened. And besides, I think I may have broken Trunks' heart...", Pan said, sounding a bit sad.

"So? He broke yours, he has a right to know what that felt like!", Bra answered.

"Well... I still can't forgive him. The fact that he was in love with you again, that's one thing – but to think he was actually going to go through with the wedding...!", Marron fumed.

"Actually, he wasn't going to say yes...", Mirai said. All heads, including Pan's, turned his way. He hastily clarified: "I stayed with him while Pan got another check-up, along with Vegeta. Father scolded him for being weak, but he then softened and said that he was glad the old Trunks had returned. I said at first that I hoped he felt what he had put Pan through all those years ago, but then – he cried. Again."

"He cried?" Marron's voice was soft, a hint of incredulity laced in her tone. "Trunks never once cried in all the years I've known him!"

"Marron's right. Trunks hasn't cried in years...", Bra added. Mirai shook his head.

"Well, he cried yesterday. Once when he found out what he could have done to Pan had he been able to do what he had wanted to do – and once when he felt the same pain Pan had felt. He cried for as long as Pan was in the examination room with Bulma."

"Yeah, and then I returned and I saw Trunks sobbing his heart out...", Pan added. "And he looked at me with a look of defeat... I feel sorry for him.", Pan said. Then, seeing as her three friends were about to protest, she added: "You do, too. Bra, he's your brother – no matter what happened. Goten – he was and is your best friend. And Marron – even if you don't love him anymore now that he had told you what was in his heart all that time, you can't tell me your friendship with him has no chance anymore. He's back to the way he was before he turned sour...", Pan said with a resolute nod. "Now on a different subject..."


	20. Smile again

Keep your distance – by Shade-Duelist

disclaimer: - out there, in the Prologue. Go read, if you haven't already.

Epilogue: Smile again

The 24th of July was a brilliantly sunny day, while the weather was nice and warm without being hot. In Satan City, the bells of the church where the funeral service for Hercule Satan had been held now rang in joy – as if the deceased World Martial Arts Champion was present as well.

A nervous Mirai Briefs stood in front of the altar, his suit itching all of a sudden. In the front row on the right side, Bulma winked at her son while Vegeta merely smiled softly – he was glad at least one of his sons was marrying Pan, whom he cherished as if she had been his own daughter. On the left side, a beaming Videl sat, next to an equally beaming Goku and Chichi. Trunks was absent, but had let them know from the 'Sea sight' Psychiatric Institute on the edge of North City that he was sorry he couldn't be there but that he'd sent a present their way.

Music started playing and Marron and Uub walked in, both beaming. Mirai knew the two were going out at present – Pan had told him so – and silently he wished them all the best. Then came a very happy Gosei and Goyun, both bearing a small pillow, each one having a ring on it. Then followed Bra and Goten, who looked utterly dignified and who both winked at him before parting.

And then the music for the entrance of the bride started and everyone rose. Mirai's mouth nearly fell open as he saw Pan, her hair put up in an elegant bun and her face covered by the veil she'd borrowed from Bra, looking like an angel in her beautiful dress – the slight curve of her stomach, the first signs of her pregnancy, cunningly hidden by the straight cut of the bodice.

Gohan walked his daughter to the front of the church dignified, and he gently pressed a kiss to her hand as he arrived at the front of the church before giving her hand to Mirai.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the honour and great pleasure to introduce to you: Mirai and Pan Briefs!" Everyone cheered and went for the exit, Goten and Bra rushing outside first. Uub and Marron snickered a bit as they followed, both pulling one of Bra and Goten's sons along. Mirai and Pan walked outside slowly: as they came back into the open air, a rain of rice rained down on them from all sides. Videl and Gohan went up to their daughter – she kissed them both on the cheek and told them she'd meet them at the reception again.

"Okay, girls, who wants to catch a man to marry?", Pan shouted as she reached the bottom stair. A small group of girls banded together on the stairs: Pan threw her bouquet in the crowd and was not even surprised to see Marron's slender hand snatching it from the air. "Way to go there! You'll make a man lucky, no doubt...", Pan said, and snickered softly as Uub turned an odd shade of maroon. Waving gleefully at the gathered crowd, she and Mirai disappeared into the limo hired for them.

"Hey, Pan...", Mirai said as he scooted closer to Pan.

"Yeah?", she said lazily as her new husband softly caressed her arm and she turned a bit in order to capture his lips, which she did with ease.

"I love you...", Mirai whispered as he held his mate. He was in heaven, holding an angel and calling her his own.

"I love you, too", came Pan's answer as she, too, put her arms around him.

"And here's the happy newlyweds!" Goku's voice boomed over the music that was played at the reception, and everyone turned to see Pan and Mirai enter. Pan had changed into a slightly more comfortable dress she'd bought along with her wedding dress: it was a very light shade of green, almost invisibly so, and was also made of silk. As everyone flocked around them to congratulate them once again, they went to the table for the opening of the wedding presents. First up were her grandparents, who gave her all sorts of cooking supplies – Chichi winked at Pan, causing her to giggle as she realised her grandmother silently was warning her about Saiyan appetites. Then came Bulma and Vegeta's present, which was an improved model of the portable GR, capable of withstanding even higher power levels. Bra and Goten gave Pan and Mirai a subscription to a parenting magazine for a year – Bra told Pan how helpful she'd found it in the early days of her motherhood, and Pan chuckled as she heard the anecdote of Goten and the scalding hot milk retold – Goten merely blushed in shame, but in the end merrily laughed along with everyone else. Other gifts included a tumble-dryer, a hand-knit set of baby sweaters, and a gift certificate for a beauty salon. But then, Bulma cleared her throat and presented Pan with an envelope.

"This is Trunks' gift. He asked me, in the accompanying letter, to tell you to read his letter out loud." Pan nodded, though a bit hesitantly, and opened the envelope, taking the letter out.

"Dear Pan and Mirai...", she started, her voice a bit shaky, "I firstly apologise once again. What I nearly did to you is unforgivable, though you've said you'd forgive me on the conditions you set me. I have taken your advice and have let myself be committed into a psychiatric institution – the best in the country, where the therapy I'll receive is intensive and successful. At least, I hope it will prove to be successful to me. I hope to come out a changed man, so that I can start anew in life and in my friendship with all of you.

I find it so hard not to be there, now that you two are getting married. But I know it's for the best. I wish you all the best: good health, happiness in your union, a truckload of children, riches, and a fine life together.

Despite not being present on the most memorable day of your life, Pan and Mirai, I want to show you that I do care about you two. That I do love you, Pan, as my sister-in-law. That I do love Mirai as my brother, and as a better version of myself. To show you this, I have enclosed a gift to you. Before leaving, you made it known to me that Mirai is soon to be the father of your children. And despite you two aren't going to have any trouble raising two Saiyans, I want to support you. Inside this envelope is a gift certificate that will not only allow you to- oh god..." Pan's voice died to a whisper as she quickly read ahead, incredulous, then continuing out loud, with a broad smile: "...a gift certificate that will not only allow you to have a room in your house furnished as a baby/children's room by professionals, but also lets you shop for clothing, special foods, diapers, and all other things a baby could need for free for two years. It's only a scratch off what I'm worth as president of CC, anyway.

I hope you like the gift, both of you. Sincerely yours,

Trunks Briefs."

The silence once again was deafening, until Bra remarked drily:

"Well, that sure beats all of our gifts..." Laughter ensued, and everyone relaxed again, enjoying the festivities once more...

A week later, in the 'Sea sight' psychiatric institute, Trunks Briefs was called to his counselling psychologist. Trunks went there from his room, which was in a farm-like compound in the middle of nature. As he opened the door, he saw immediately the letter on the desk – and the handwriting on it told him it was a letter of Pan's.

"Mr. Briefs, please sit down...", the psychologist said.

"Terry, did I get mail?", he said, stating the obvious. The man nodded.

"Now, as is procedure, it has been read and approved of by the team of psychiatrists here. They even think this letter might be beneficial to your healing process. So...", the man said as he pushed the opened envelope to Trunks, who picked it up and slowly took out the letter.

"Dear Trunks,

thank you for your lavish wedding present, we hadn't expected it in the least! And thanks for the letter accompanying it. You've managed to make Vegeta proud – a feat in itself, I say. Bulma cried as she heard me speak what you wrote, she felt a burden fall off her shoulders, no doubt. Only now do many people around you realise what a relief it is that you've finally sought help.

When you read this, Mirai and I are on our honeymoon – we should be in Paris now. I don't know about the policy on receiving mail where you are, but know that we are thinking of you, even if you don't get a card.

We've been thinking on a way to repay you for your unbelievably grand gift, and we came up with a unique way: since you seem to care about your future niece and nephew so much, we are going to make you godfather of the girl, with Videl as godmother. The boy's godfather will be Vegeta – he wouldn't have it any other way – and the godmother will then be either Bra or Chichi. We figured that you'd need something after therapy to keep you on the straight and narrow, and thought that having a godchild might do just that. It will also give you a part in our lives again.

Work hard to heal, Trunks, we have faith in you. Everyone does.

Your loving brother and sister-in-law, Mirai and Pan Briefs."

Trunks stared at the letter for what seemed like hours in silence. Then, he righted his head again.

"Can I keep this letter?"

"Of course you can. Why?", the psychologist asked with a soft smile.

"This letter will be the beginning of a new life...", Trunks said.

"Uncle Trunks!!" From the house stormed five children even before the car had fully stopped. From the car emerged a man in his early thirties, with neatly trimmed lavender hair and a clean-shaven face. "Uncle, uncle!!", the five shouted, jumping up and down around him.

"Easy, you...", he said with a chuckle as they continued to walk around him as he walked to the front door. "Who's visiting today, then?"

"Uncle Bra and auntie Goten, and Grandpa Vegeta and Grandma Bulma too! Oh, and auntie Marron with her friend...", the youngest of the group said.

"Shouldn't you call him 'uncle Uub' by now?", Trunks asked, perplexed.

"Nuh-uh...", they said. "They didn't have a party yet!", the eldest boys said simultaneously. Trunks laughed as they flocked around him when he reached the front door.

"Hey, you guys, give uncle Trunks some room!", came a voice from the inside – and soon its owner came drifting to the front door. "Trunks, as always, it is good to see you.", the woman said as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Likewise, Pan.", Trunks said. "Especially after a long and tiring business trip."

"Yeah, how were things in America?", Pan asked as she led him to the living room. Vegeta merely looked up and nodded at his son with a grin. Bra rose from her chair and hugged her brother as she saw him, repeating Pan's question.

"It was all right. Not many problems. But I'm glad I'm out of there. You can't believe how many women I had to keep off me!"

"I can safely imagine...", Mirai said as he walked in with a lopsided grin, balancing a baby in his arms. "Hey, Daisy, say hello to uncle Trunks! He's a big meanie, but he'll give you lots of presents." Pan chuckled as she heard her husband introduce her youngest daughter. "Pan, you call the kids back in here?", he then asked.

"Hope, Sean, come back in here! And bring 'Sei, 'Yun and Shay with you!" Pan's voice thundered from the garden, and Trunks winced.

"She's something...", he mumbled as he walked to the couch and sat down next to Goten, striking up a conversation with his best friend about his dojo, in which Uub joined after a few minutes. Pan handed Daisy over to Bulma and Vegeta, who immediately changed. As Vegeta made funny faces at his youngest granddaughter, Pan chuckled – drawing attention to her again.

"Uncle Trunks, these five have a question to ask of you...", she announced. The five blushed, and then pushed Hope to the front, who blinked in surprise before stammering:

"U-uncle Trunks, s-sir... we were w-wondering if you'd brought us s-something..."

"Hmm... let's see...", he said, digging in his pockets... "Nope!", he said, pulling his hands out again – empty. All five of the kids' faces fell. "But I think I've got something in my car for five curious Saiyans if they promise to wait here patiently and not to peek from the window!", he added with a broad grin. As immediately all five ascertained that they'd be good boys and girls, he walked back to his car, bringing a big box with him. He handed it to the kids, who opened it and found a smaller box with each of their names on it. Inside was a nice sum of money for each.

"Oh Trunks, you shouldn't give them that much!", Bra exclaimed as she took the money for her three children. Trunks merely shrugged.

"I love spoiling them... and besides, I don't really enjoy being as rich as I am. Better spend it now on them than later on meaningless things."

That moment, the doorbell rang, and everyone looked up in surprise – all except Trunks, who suddenly smiled broadly and said he'd get it. And a few minutes later, he came back in, his hand resting loosely on the waist of...

"Everyone, this is Amanda. I met her on the plane to America, where we started talking. We met again a few times in the States and went sightseeing after I'd negotiated the deal there. And when we returned, we – uh, well...", Trunks stammered, blushing profusely.

"Oh, don't be shy...", the girl said, smiling softly though she blushed as well. "We didn't want to part. We exchanged phone numbers and he called me only hours after we'd parted. We went to see a movie yesterday, and one thing led to another..." Now the girl in Trunks' arms was blushing fiercely. He chuckled.

"So, um, my girlfriend Amanda. She's a very famous martial artist, so she's strong enough to beat me up if she wants to." The last part was said with a wink. Mirai nodded.

"Tell me, Amanda...", he said, taking a hold of Pan's hand while he spoke, "...before he called you, did you want to call him?"

"Are you kidding, I had my hand on the phone when it rang!", Amanda said, having regained her smile – she put her hand on Trunks' shoulder like Pan had done so often with Mirai.

"Okay... welcome to the family!", was all Mirai said before leaving a confused couple to the scrutiny of the others...

The End


End file.
